A Spark Torn in Two
by AutobotV
Summary: After the terrible trial Wheeljack has gone through he still has no idea who he loves.His Bondmate,Ratchet or The Decepticon,Soundwave? What will happen in the Final Chapter and yes...there will be a seqeal.
1. Chapter 1

**A Spark Torn in Two**

_A friend asked me to write this, an unusual pairing I know but I think they're kinda cute. This will be a dark and sad fic by the way._

_Rated M for a good reason._

* * *

Wheeljack sighed as he sat on his desk within his workshop, his optics gazing at the item he held in his hand. Ratchet gave him a small present for no good reason and everytime the mechanic looked at it he felt giddy and full of energy. Ratchet wasn't good at making gifts but he made Wheeljack a cute little good luck charm that looked like a sleeping cat on a chain, apparently it just came to him when Perceptor began to start a hobby class and the twins forced him to join. Just a cute small woolen cat that was red and green with a little bell and was oh so cute. That was what Wheeljack thought it was anyway, Ratchet said it was supposed to be him and was a little disappointed when Wheeljack told him that it was the cutest kitty he had ever seen. The mechanic didn't care, it was the thought that counted and besides, Wheeljack liked cats for some reason. The way they just lazed around and pounced from here to there and acted so gracefully was just a few of the reasons why the mechanic liked them, but he liked Ratchet more. As he continued to marvel at his gift he was unaware that someone had sneaked into his workshop undetected, creeping up behind the mechanic with his arms outstretched. Wheeljack suddenly yelped when he felt someone cover his optics and someone whisper into his audio.

'Guess who?'

Wheeljack groaned in frustration and removed the hands from his face, looking up to see Ratchet. He smirked down at the mechanic who was trying to sit up straight after the scare.

'That wasn't funny Ratchet.' he moped.

Ratchet shrugged and helped Wheeljack out of his chair and into an embrace. He looked down at the mechanic with a seductive look which made Wheeljack flush bright red.

'I thought it was, anyway you're so cute when you act all surprised.' snickered the medic.

Wheeljack flushed even brighter as Ratchet removed his mask to revel his hidden face and then capturing his lips in a tender kiss. He and the medic had been bondmates for over 10 million years and the more the years went by, the stronger the bond got. They met in the Science and Medical Research Centre back on Cybertron, he was a student while Ratchet was a qualified medic just getting some more qualifications. It was love at first sight and soon they began dating even during the war. Ratchet had his ways to seduce the mechanic with his handsome charms while Wheeljack turned to putty in his hands, which was working already. Wheeljack moaned against the kiss until Ratchet pulled away making Wheeljack look up at him, a little upset and a little confused.

'What's the occasion?' he managed to get out.

Ratchet smirked as he bent down to nuzzle his bondmate's neck.

'Only another 10 Earth months to our 10 millionth anniversary.' he snickered.

Wheeljack chuckled.

'You've been counting down?'

Ratchet just chuckled back as he brought his head round for yet another kiss. Wheeljack flushed a little red when he felt one of Ratchet's hands trail down his back right to his rear-aft, tugging at the cod piece a little, sending the mechanic a clear message of what he wanted. Wheeljack looked round the workshop.

'Now?' he almost whimpered as Ratchet continued his caresses on the mechanic's body.

Ratchet nodded and guided Wheeljack backwards until he was standing against the wall with the medic standing right above him. Their kiss had deepened and Ratchet was already trying to rip Wheeljack's cod piece off making the mechanic moan as Ratchet's other hand was stroking his wings. Their glossa's danced together in each others mouths, tasting the oil and the traces of Energon that still lingered within making it sweeter, and Wheeljack tried not to moan as Ratchet broke the kiss and stood back with a smirk. Wheeljack was still flushing, his Spark was pulsing as it was readying it self for a pleasurable bondage and his circuitry was sparking small jolts of energy, getting him in the mood. Why was he standing there, smiling like that? Ratchet was so very handsome it still shocked the mechanic that he loved him, that he would waste his charms on him. The medic had told him he was worth it. Ratchet then gripped Wheeljack's lower body and forced him to turn round until he was facing the wall, his chest pushing up against Wheeljack's back and his hands trailing up and down his waist. Wheeljack felt the bonding wires entering his ports and bucked his hips back in anticipation of what was coming next. Ratchet smirked and whispered into the mechanic's audio's.

'After all the years we've been through you never learned how to be patince have you?' he chuckled.

Wheeljack made a small whine and just bucked his hips again, trying to be a good little mech and wait but with Ratchet it was oh so very hard. Ratchet smirked and he gripped Wheeljack's waist as he sent a powerful and pleasurable jolt of energy from his Spark into the mechanic's whilst stroking his hips. Wheeljack threw back his head but didn't scream, it was still working hours and the last thing he wanted was for an Autobot to walk in on them during their Spark bonding. Wheeljack just moaned and gasped as Ratchet's Spark pulsed in perfect sync with his own Spark in his chest, each pulse sent waves of pure bliss throughout his circuitry and having Ratchet lick his head fins made the urge to cry out even more tempting. Ratchet trailed his hands up Wheeljack's body, past his chest, down his arms until he interlocked his fingers with Wheeljack's against the wall. Wheeljack felt Ratchet increase the pace of the pulse and and he pushed back into Ratchet, his head looking up slightly to see Ratchet looking down at him, leaning down to kiss him yet again. The medic broke from the kiss and whispered once again into the mechanic's audio's

'Do you love me Wheeljack?' he gasped, still trying to keep Wheeljack from dropping to the floor.

Wheeljack couldn't speak, his basic functioning circuitry was heating up fast and he wasn't sure how long he could handle this increase of pleasure. He tried to say it but Ratchet had already sent the final and powerful jolt of energy that made Wheeljack arch his back against the medic's chest before slumping into his arms. Ratchet retracted his bonding wires and their cooling systems kicked in. Wheeljack looked up at Ratchet from an upside down angle and smile as he caressed his face.

'Of course I love you.' he sighed.

* * *

After their little "bonding session" Wheeljack and Ratchet were summoned to Teletraan-1's control room where Prime had just be informed that the Decepticon's were attacking a power plant for Energon. Ironhide snorted as he watched the Decepticons drain the energy away from the plant.

'Well ain't that a surprise!' sneered the old warrior.

'Ditto.' sighed Prowl.

Where ever there was power to be stolen the Decepticons were drawn to it like moths to a flame. Optimus had already planned on who was going on this mission, he doubted it would be that bad since the only Decepticons detected were Starscream, Thundercracker and Soundwave with his crew. Ironhide, Prowl, Smokescreen, Bluestreak, Mirage and Wheeljack were selected to drive them away and each solider anticipated the battle as they ran for the exit. As the Autobots dashed towards the exit of the base Ratchet grabbed Wheeljack's hand and looked at him, both lovingly and concerned.

'You be careful out there.' he pleaded, giving the mechanic a small peck on the cheek.

Wheeljack chuckled as he placed his mask back on, giving his bondmate a playful but reassuring look.

'Ain't I always?'

Wheeljack transformed and zoomed off to follow his team mates. Wheeljack was always looking forward to trashing some Decepticon cans, he hated them with a passion. At the start of the war the mechanic lost so many friends to the cruel and evil monsters and almost lost Ratchet once. They only stood for chaos and conquest, not caring about others around them but only cared for themselves. He despised them and joined up mainly to help the Autobots get rid of them. Optimus had said he would rather make peace with the Decepticons but Wheeljack could never see himself living in harmony with those evil machines. It wasn't that far to the power plant and Wheeljack could already see Thundercracker flying off, presumbley with a load of Energon. That meant only Starscream and Soundwave were at the power plant and the other Autobots guessed this too.

'Hey Smokescreen, I bet we finish up early and get back in time to watch that TV show with the green bunny!' cried Mirage.

'You're on!' hollered Smokescreen, speeding up the pace as they all entered the facility of the power plant.

The humans had already escaped and within the main body of the plant, Wheeljack saw Starscream barking orders at Frenzy and Rumble, who were carrying Energon cubes to and fro. The mechanic almost pitied the cassettes as Starscream bullied them to do all the hard work.

'Hurry up you Slag piles! Megatron wants those Energon cubes ASAP!' snapped Starscream.

'Y'know Screamer, this would be finished sooner if you'd actually HELP!' snapped Frenzy.

The Autobots had snuck up on them and observed. This would be so easy, the Decepticons were outnumbered big time but Ironhide was the team leader and he noticed something that concerned him.

'I don't see that walking trash-heap Soundwave! Teletraan-1 said he was here too.'

Wheeljack scanned the room but saw no sign of the Communication Officer. Wheeljack didn't particularly like Soundwave, he was as cold as ice and dangerously smart. He was loyal to Megatron and always put his life on the line to prove his worth and he did, even Prowl respected him. Soundwave was a worthy opponent and the Autobots knew it, to Wheeljack he was just another Decepticon waiting to get slagged. Ironhide was waiting for Soundwave to come into view before attacking, the last thing they wanted was a surprise from the back. Luck wasn't on their side when Rumble spotted them.

'It's the Autobots!' he wailed, morphing his arms and attacking the ground with his powerful fists.

Wheeljack winced as he struggled to stay on his feet but lunged at the small Decepticon, forcing him to stop. The rest of the Autobots dashed forward and Starscream snarled in anger when he found himself surrounded. However Rumble managed to morph his own arms and pounded the floor, making the room unstable again. Ironhide snarled as the Decepticons began to ran away to escape.

'Get back here!' wailed Bluestreak, chasing the seeker with the rest of the Autobots following.

Wheeljack followed too but was suddenly knocked over by a black blurr. Looking up he gasped when he saw Ravage, the black feline Decepticon glaring at him with red optics. Wheeljack snarled as he tried to stand and fight off the small threat but gasped when he saw that his charm that Ratchet had made for him had fallen on the floor after he fell. He tried to grab it but Ravage got to it first, running away from the mechanic with the charm still clamped in his mouth. Wheeljack growled as he chased after the black robotic feline.

'Give that back you piece of Slag!' he yelled, firing his blaster.

Ravage led him deep into the power plant, far from the other Autobots. Wheeljack failed to notice that it almost appeared that the Decepticon was leading him somewhere, somewhere far from his friends. After travelling deep into the plant Ravage finally dropped the charm after Wheeljack managed to blast him on the tail. Ravage ran off, whimpering in pain as Wheeljack finally claimed what was his. After tucking the charm away his sensors suddenly went off, warning him that he was in danger. Wheeljack prepped his blaster and scanned the room, expecting Ravage to pounce out and attack him with his back turned. The room was dark making the mechanic feel a little uneasy when he detected movement but couldn't see anything. The mechanic didn't show any fear, he was taught not to show any fear, trained to remain brave even during his darkest hour but it didn't seem to be working. Something was very wrong. Then Wheeljack heard a faint beeping noise and scanned the room to find the source. Walking deeper into the darkness he found where the noise was coming from and gasped. It was a bomb, nothing too major but considering that they were in a power plant the explosion would be disastrous and the heat from the blast would melt their armour. Wheeljack checked the timer and calculated that he didn't have enough time to remove it and disarm it. He radioed in Ironhide to inform him on his find.

'Ironhide you read me? You gotta get out quick! I located an explosive device with enough power to blow us sky high!'

'WHAT! Those stinkin Decepti-creeps!' wailed the old warrior from the other end of the line.

Wheeljack heard Ironhide order the Autobots to evacuate the plant but was unaware that someone was standing right behind him. Wheeljack head Ironhide's voice again.

'Get yourself outta there Wheeljack! Hurry!' he ordered.

Wheeljack switched his Comm link off and stood up, slightly surprised that as he stepped back he bumped into something. However Wheeljack remembered that there was nothing behind him when he found the bomb and he felt a panic in his Spark. He tried to spin round but suddenly felt a set of arms restrain him, gripping him tight. Wheeljack cried out and looked up to see who his attacker was, his optics widening in horror when he found himself staring into the cold, emotionless, red optics of Soundwave. Before Wheeljack could say or try anything he felt a pain in his neck as Soundwave sent a powerful sedative jolt in his neck joint, making Wheeljack's world turn black.

* * *

Ironhide had managed to get the rest of the Autobots out the plant and to a safe distance but he was getting frustrated and worried due to the fact that Wheeljack hadn't joined them. His sensors told him that Wheeljack was still inside but what could he be doing? The humans had been evacuated and the Decepticons long gone, unless he was trying to disarm the bomb Ironhide could think of no other reason. Bluestraeck watched the entrance of the plant, waiting for the mechanic to appear.

'C'mon Wheeljack!' he moaned.

The Autobots had detected the bomb within the plant the moment Wheeljack informed them and they knew the threat and the damage that would in sue but not seeing Wheeljack emerge from the base was worrying the Autobots. This wasn't like Wheeljack, not at all.

'Oh Slag it, I'm going in!' wailed Ironhide.

'Don't be a fool Hide, that bomb will go off any minute!' snapped Prowl.

'We can't just leave him!' argued the red mech.

Prowl frowned and tried to contact the mechanic, getting nothing but static. The Autobots waited for an order, for Wheeljack to contact them, for something to happen. Something rather loud did happen. Ironhide gasped when he heard a thundering explosion erupt from within the plant, causing the energy turbines to react and explode as well. The whole place was going up as explosion after explosion occurred. Ironhide ran towards the blast, fearing Wheeljack wouldn't make it but was stopped by Prowl and Smokescreen.

'You can't Ironhide! The heats too strong, you'll melt into scrap!'

Ironhide couldn't argue as the explosions around them got louder and nearer. He grimaced as he was forced to give the order to retreat. Bluestreak howled in defiance, refusing to leave a friend behind, but Prowl argued.

'Forget it guys...he's...gone.'

The Autobots refused to believe it but their sensors told them the truth, the moment the explosions went off Wheeljack's energy signature suddenly went off line, meaning only one thing. Their morale suddenly weakened and in a state of shock the group watched the plant go up knowing that there was no way that the mechanic survived. Ironhide made a frustrated sigh, how was he going to tell this to Ratchet?

* * *

Wheeljack groaned in pain as he tried to sit up. His body ached in all of his joints and his neck stung like a smelting pit fire. He tried to sit up but he groaned in pain as his joints felt sore and his arms were surprisingly bound behind his back. In a panic Wheeljack tried to focus his optics on the room he was in to figure out what was going on and to his horror he realized he wasn't in the Ark. He was in a small but fairly large room, an old lab or something since it was filled with examining berths, monitors and tools that hadn't been used in a while. It was Cybertronian technology but it wasn't Autobot technology meaning only one thing. He was in a Decepticon base meaning he was a Decepticon prisoner. He cursed himself as he tried to free his arms but they were bound tight, making his joints ache as they were forced in an awkward position. He tried to stand but he was too weak to move, his energy levels drained. He tried to remember what happened at the plant. Ravage stealing his charm, finding the bomb, warning Ironhide and then getting caught by Soundwave. Wheeljack snarled at the name. If he ever got his hands on that scrap heap he'd turn him into slag, that is if the Autobots get to him on time. Of course they will, Optimus and the rest, including Ratchet, would risk their lives to get him back. They wouldn't dare leave him behind. As Wheeljack began to pray that they would get here soon the door to the room suddenly opened and in walked in the three Seekers and Soundwave, Starscream had a wicked grin, Thundercraker was snickering and Sky Warp was just smirking at the helpless mechanic. Soundwave just acted like he always did and awaited an order from the red Seeker. Wheeljack didn't show any fear as Starscream approached him, kicking him across the face. Wheeljack bit back a yelp as his face began to ache but didn't struggle. Starscream chuckled and bent down near him.

'Well, well Wheeljack. Had a nice nap?' he sneered.

Wheeljack glared at him.

'It's a poor service you're running round here Starscream, don't quit your day job...as Megatron's bitch!'

Every Autobot knew how much Starscream hated it when someone teased him about Megatron treating him like an idiot and acting almighty around him while the seeker groveled at his feet. Even the other two Seekers laughed at the comment and that earned Wheeljack a slap. Wheeljack didn't cry out but tried to remain cool as Starscream stood up and observed him from full height.

'You can't act tough forever Wheeljack, we'll break you. We have ways of breaking Autobots spirits.' he snickered evilly.

Wheeljack just glared as Thundercraker switched some lights on, making it easier to see. The mechanic looked around the room and was slightly nervous at the set of tools prepared near the berth, thinking they were meant for him. He looked back at Starscream who just snickered.

'You're probably wondering why we brought you here?'

Wheeljack could think of a number of reasons but chose to remain quiet. Starscream hated it when someone interrupted his chance to jump in the spot light. Starscream continued to gloat.

'You are the Autobot's top mechanic engineer with thousands of qualifications in the many fields of science. You built their computors and programs, you even built their weapons and their defences system. Now you will build these things...for the Decepticon cause.'

Wheeljack snarled and tried to free himself once more.

'Like slag I will! You can throw me in a smelting pool for all I care! I will never work for you! NEVER!'

The Seekers chuckled and Soundwave just continued to monitor the situation from his safe corner. Starscream just shrugged and kicked the helpless Autobot again. He then shot the Autobot a dangerous glare.

'Maybe what you need is a little...persuasion?'

Wheeljack thought that this was going to be the usual Decepticon treatment where they would gang up on him and beat the living mainframe out of him. Unfortunately for the poor mechanic it was going to be far worse than that. Starscream then hoisted the Autobot to his feet and threw him into Sky Warp's arms, who spun him round to face the red Seeker, forcing him to keep still and to stay on his feet. Wheeljack tried to struggle but Sky Warp was strong and he snarled when Starscream gripped his chin, forcing him to look up at his smirking face.

'Why do you wear this stupid thing anyway?' he muttered as he forced his fingers down Wheeljack's mask, ripping it off.

Wheeljack winced, it stung slightly, and continued to glare at Starscream, who just smiled evily. He continued his hold on the mechanic's face as he examined it from every angle.

'My, my what a pretty face you kept hidden from us.' he snickered.

Before Wheeljack could say anything he suddenly felt Starscream's lips crush down on his. Panic and fear began to rise up within him but Wheeljack chose to remain strong and tried to shake free. He could feel Starscream's glossa trying to force it's way past his lips but he kept them tightly shut. Starscream broke away and slapped Wheeljack across the face, a very strong slap that almost twisted the neck joint of the Autobot. The Seeker grabbed Wheeljack's chin again and forced him to look up.

'Have you ever bonded with anyone before Wheeljack?' he almost purred.

The moment Starscream uttered those words the panic and fear almost took control and Wheeljack began to struggle franticly. Starscream snarled and kicked the Autobot in the gut, smacking him across the face and punching him in the chest, denting the metal. Wheeljack choked back a gasp as he felt pain but didn't cry out. He wasn't going to give them any staisfaction of hearing him scream. Wheeljack then found himself staring at Starscream again.

'Have you Wheeljack? Or we lucky enough to have caught an Unbonded Autobot?'

Wheeljack snarled and tried to kick free, managing to kick Sky Warp in the leg. The black Seeker yelped and loosened his grip on the mechanic who bolted from the Seekers.

'Sky Warp you klutz!' growled Starscream, trying to grab the Autobot.

Wheeljack dodged the attempt to grab him and jumped out the way when Thundercraker tried to grab him. As the Seekers tried to catch him Wheeljack tried to to make his way to the door. Hopefully there wouldn't be too many Decepticons within the base and he could just as easily escape after freeing his arms. However the mechanic had forgotten there was another Decepticon within the room and he cried out when Soundwave grabbed him. He tried to free himself but Soundwave had wrapped his arms around the mechanic, like the way he captured him, holding him in place so Starscream could deliver a painful punch round his face. The Seekers had recovered and now glared at the Autobot with dangerous optics.

'Try that again Autobot and we will make you beg for death!' yelled the red Seeker, raising his arm for another strike.

Wheeljack braced himself for the pain but was surprised when Soundwave suddenly gripped Starscream's wrist, stopping the attack. The red Seeker glared at the Decepticon officer and snarled. Soundwave just glared back.

'If you intend him to work for us Starscream, I need him functional.' he said, cooly.

He released Starscream's wrist and the Seeker just snarled at the officer. Wheeljack was almost thankful but it didn't mean he was out of trouble yet as Starscream suddenly grinned evilly at Soundwave.

'Remember our agreement Soundwave?' he snapped.

Wheeljack looked back and forth confused as Soundwave suddenly stiffened in place. Since the Decepticon wore a mask and visor it was rather hard to tell how he was feeling or even expressing but Starscream seemed to know.

'We take him for a little fun and you get to be his personnel Supervisor whilst he works down here. Either that or I'll got tell Megatron that his so called loyal officer is hiding an Autobot in his lab!'

Wheeljack's optics widened in shock. Every Autobot knew that Soundwave was as loyal to Megatron as a dog was loyal to a human companion. He would never lie, cheat or trick the Decepticon leader but if what Starscream said was true then Soundwave had gone behind Megatron's back for once. Megatron didn't even know he had an Autobot within his base and if he found out then he would probably kill him both him and Soundwave. As Wheeljack watched the Seeker wait for a reply from Soundwave, the officer let out a sigh before shoving Wheeljack into the Seeker's arms.

'Fine but make it quick, I have a lot of plans for him.' he snarled as he walked over to a corner and sat down with his arms folded.

Wheeljack was in shock and he felt fear when Starscream suddenly gripped his rear aft, making the Autobot yelp and squrim. Starscream snickered and dragged the Autobot over to a berth, slamming him face down on the cold metal table. The Autobot gasped when he felt Starscream grip his waist and panic began to fill his mind.

'G-get off!' he cried, trying to get back up but another hand forced his head back down.

'I think you're scaring him Starscream!' snickered Thundercraker, who kept a firm grip on Wheeljack's head.

'I think the wittle Autobot needs some love.' cackled Sky Warp, his hands trailing up the mechanic's wings.

Wheeljack didn't want to show these Decepticons how afraid he was but it was already starting to show when he felt Starscream rip off his cod piece and grip his wires, teasing him as he pulled and tugged at them. Wheeljack tried to free himself from the Seekers grip but it was no use, he was rendered completely helpless. All he could do was pray it would be over quick.


	2. Chapter 2

****

A Spark Torn in Two part 2

_Part 2 already! I'm probably gonna leave this fic alone for a while so I can update my other ones Enjoy!_

* * *

Megatron grumbled as he monitored his troops who were trying to steal Energon from a power plant as the Autobots attacked them from the safety of his control room. After the nearest one to them blew up Megatron got seroiusly angry with Starscream, who disappeared the moment he returned with only half the quota of Energon cubes he needed. Because of that he had to send the Stunticons, Dirge and Thrust out to grab some more and everything was going perfectly until the Autobots showed up. Those cursed peace loving machines always ruined everything and the Decepticon leader could not wait till the day he wiped them clean from the face of the universe. He noticed that as they fought the Decepticons at the plant they seemed to be furious, angry...full of rage as if something had happened to upset them. Shrugging it off he let the Stunticons and the two Coneheads deal with it as he ordered Frenzy to search for the red Seeker so he could tell him off. Come to think about it he hadn't seen Soundwave either, it was strange for him to let the cassette team wander around on their own and not to report back in. As time passed and still no sign of Starscream or his loyal officer he slammed his fist onto the monitor, making some of the Decepticons in the room jump.

'Where is that no good, rotten, lazy, piece of-'

Before he could finish all three of the Seekers entered the room, each of them were joking and laughing about something. They seemed to have indulged themselves in something interesting but Megatron couldn't care less, he was already pissed off. The moment the Seekers saw the angered red optics of their leader their laughter stopped. Starscream stepped forward.

'Something the matter leader?' he sneered.

'Where the slag have you been?' snapped Megatron.

The Seekers chuckled before Starscream answered.

'Just having some fun.'

Megatron raised an optic brow when Starscream mentioned the word fun. Knowing him he'd probably tortured someone but who? They had no prisoners or such so he probably did something more vile. However he didn't care and he demanded to know where his officer was and Starscream replied with an evil grin.

'I'm sure he's having some fun too.'

* * *

Soundwave waited until the Seekers left before he stood up and walked over to the trembling Autobot. He towered over his curled up form and observed him, as if he was trying to understand what he was feeling. After Starscream and co had their way with him they left him on the floor where he was trying to choke back on cries of pain and tears of frustration. What remained of his cod piece and mask were scattered on the floor and energon fluid was splattered here and there, some of his joints had been exposed with wires pulled out and some of his armour had been removed to lay bare his circutry. The Autobot shivered as he tried to comfort himself and the only noise heard in the room were his small pitiful gasps of pain. Soundwave bent down and tried to pull him up, causing the Autobot to flinch and cry out.

'GET OFF ME!' he snapped, shaking his arm free from the Decepticons grip.

Soundwave sighed and stood up.

'I'll give you five minutes...then you're getting up.' he snarled in a low tone.

Soundwave walked over to his corner and sat down, keeping an optic on the Autobot. Wheeljack was trying not to cry but after being humiliated and attacked by the Seekers it was very hard. They had their way with him and forced him to do things that made him sob at the very thought of them. He didn't scream, he didn't beg for mercy, he didn't dare give them the satisfaction. It all made him hate them even more. All he could think about was when the Autobots save him, when he would be reunited with his beloved Ratchet. He almost sobbed at the very thought, how he wished Ratchet was here right now. All he could think about was running into his strong arms, but that wasn't going to happen if he stayed here any longer. As he tried to get his systems back on line he was suddenly hoisted to his feet. He yelped and tried to free his sore arm from Soundwave, who got tired of waiting. At first Wheeljack thought he was going to do what the seekers did to him or maybe something even worse but he felt Soundwave grip his bound wrists and unlocked the Energon cuffs that bound them. The mechanic sighed with relief as his arms were released and he massaged his joints, strained after the tight bond. He glanced over at Soundwave who just glared back.

'Now get to work.' he barked, nuding Wheeljack on the back.

Wheeljack growled.

'On what! You bring me here against my will, let those Seekers use me as a play thing, threaten me and now expect me to work for you! Forget it!'

Soundwave suddenly grabbed his wrist and hoisted Wheeljack off the floor, dangling from the officer's strong grip. He found himself staring into Soundwave's cold red optics as his joints were beginning to strain.

'I suggest you do as I say Autobot. If Starscream doesn't see results he'll do much worse than before.'

With that he dropped Wheeljack, who stumbled back against the berth behind him. The mechanic snarled but Soundwave remained cool. Wheeljack then began to think of what he should do. If he played along hopefully the Autobots would rescue him soon, he just had to bide his time, somehow. he didn't want to build anything for them to use against his friends, he had to stall them, long enough until the Autobots save him. He looked round the lab, which was quite old. It looked like it hadn't been used in a while giving the mechanic a good idea. He glared back at Soundwave.

'Fine...but I'm gonna have to repair this lab first! I can't build anything in here.'

Wheeljack waited for an answer as Soundwave stared at him with his cold optics. He appeared to be thinking and Wheeljack was told he was a good thinker. Was he buying it? Or was he trying to figure out what the Autobot was up to? After a while Soundwave then looked round, examining the lab before looking back at Wheeljack.

'Well?'

Wheeljack looked at him confused.

'Get on with it!

Wheeljack grumbled as he looked round. Where to begin? He walked over to the tools set near the berth and frowned, they were old and in terrible condition. He looked back at Soundwave.

'You got any decent tools?' he snapped.

Soundwave sighed in frustration as he walked over to a cabinet and ripped it open to revel some newer but not perfect tools. Wheeljack was rather hoping Soundwave would leave the room to get what he needed but he approached the tool cabinet and took out what he needed, whilst the officer continued to stare at him. After a while it was staring to freak him out.

'Would you stop that?' he snapped.

'What?' snarled Soundwave.

'Staring at me like that!' cried Wheeljack.

When Soundwave detected that he raised his voice to a certain pitch he immediately covered Wheeljack's mouth. Wheeljack tried to shove the hand off and began to muffle protests. Soundwave leaned in and snarled.

'Keep your voice down Autobot!' he snarled.

Wheeljack blinked and then he remembered. Soundwave had brought him in but didn't mention a word of it to his leader Megatron. It was possibly the first time that the officer went behind his leader's back and for a moment Wheeljack thought he could use that against him. However Megatron was just as bad as Starscream and if he found out that there was an Autobot within his base he'd blow a fuse...maybe do things to him, that sent shivers down his back. He stopped struggling and waited until Soundwave removed his hand from his face. The officer stood back and folded his arms, waiting for Wheeljack to continue with his work. The mechanic sighed as he pulled some of the tools out and looked round the old lab, trying to figure out where to begin. He walked over to what appeared to be the master terminal in the room and ripped open a panel, he winced when he saw the rusty circuits and the mangled wires. This was going to take a while and he looked back at Soundwave who just stood there, they couldn't expect him to fix this all within a matter of hours!? He grumbled as he pulled out the damaged circuit boards and ripped off the worn out wires, that made small but pitiful sparks. His first priority was to fix the main terminal and he began to demand materials from the officer who just went to cabinets left and right, getting what he needed. Wheeljack frowned, Soundwave had come prepared, he had everything stocked up within the run down lab. From reels of wires to boxes of metal he had it all brought down here, as if he knew what the mechanic was going to need. It was no wonder Megatron needed him as a officer and he was such a valuable member of the Decepticon team, always planning ahead. As time went by Wheeljack had managed to repair a few of the circuit broads and the terminal was slowly coming to life. The last circuit board that needed repairing wasn't too bad, he just needed to melt the circuit breakers off and replace them with brand new ones. He looked at the tools and noticed that he didn't have a welding gun, a tool he needed if he was going to fix this. He looked up at Soundwave with a tired and frustrated look.

'I need a welding gun.' he snapped.

Soundwave remained motionless. Wheeljack growled and stood up, glaring at the officer.

'I said I need a welding gun!' he said, a little louder.

Soundwave snarled and raised a hand. Wheeljack gasped as it began to convert and morph into a welding gun, he didn't think the officer would need such a tool. Then again he probably didn't trust giving him one in case he used it was a weapon. Soundwave then snarled.

'What do you need this for!?' he snapped.

Wheeljack held up the circuit board.

'I need you to weld off the circuit breakers!'

Wheeljack stood there waiting for Soundwave to begin. The officer just stared at the Circuit board, not moving. Wheeljack grumbled as he continued to stare at the useless board.

'What are you waiting for!?' he snapped.

Soundwave looked up at him, he seemed to be a little embarrassed or something. He then looked down at the circuit board again and then back at Wheeljack. Finally he spoke.

'What circuit breakers?'

Wheeljack blinked and was almost surprised. Soundwave was supposed to be good at fixing things for Megatron, he was also a scientist but the officer couldn't even tell what a circuit breaker looked like? Wheeljack grumbled as he pointed to the small devices on the board.

'This you stupid cassette box!'

Soundwave growled at the comment but looked and examined the devices before switching the welding gun on and slowly began to melt them off. Wheeljack kept still as the officer worked and sighed again when he had to point to the last one when Soundwave couldn't locate it. He kept his finger there so Soundwave wouldn't loose sight of it as he worked. As Soundwave managed to weld the last bit off Wheeljack moved his finger away and suddenly yelped when it got caught under the heat of the welding gun. He dropped the circuit board and starting swinging his finger, trying to cool it down.

'Stupid, slagging, son-of-a...watch where you point that thing!' he snapped.

Wheeljack looked down at his finger to see some of the metal had melted off, reveling his exo-skeleton. It wasn't the first time something like this had happened to him, whenever he accidentaly melted his hand or other body parts Ratchet would patch it back up. Wheeljack sighed as he cradled his hand, thinking about Ratchet, how he wished he would patch it up for him like he always did. the mechanic felt like crying again, wishing that the medic was here wasn't helping ease the pain. The mechanic was suddenly surprised when Soundwave grabbed his hand and began to examine it. Wheeljack tried to pull it out of his grasp but the officer kept a strong grip on it, as he suddenly morphed his arm again. Wheeljack winced when he felt Soundwave removed the remainder of the melted metal and began to replace it with a stronger and durable metal that formered the finger round the exo-skeleton. After it had set he released the hand and Wheeljack examined it, surprised that it was almost as good as new. He looked up at Soundwave a little surprised that he would do such a thing. Soundwave spoke, breaking the silence.

'I need you in top working condition for the tasks I have planned for you.' he said coolly.

Wheeljack grumbled, figures. Soundwave was as Sparkless and cold as he always was. However Wheeljack had to admit it was rather...unusual of him to do such a thing. He was expecting the officer to order him to fix it on his own. Not trying to delve too deep he picked up the circuit board and began to work on it as the officer continued to monitor him.

* * *

After what felt like a good number of hours Wheeljack had finally fixed the main terminal and slumped on the floor exhausted. he was usually proud of himself when he fixed things and when they never exploded in his face however he had just fixed something for the Decepticons and he wasn't too proud of that. He still had to fix the equipment in the lab if he was ever going to build something but his Energon levels were too low and he was tired. Soundwave was examining the main terminal, impressed with what the Autobot had done. He looked over at the mechanic who was just heaving in cool air, trying to stop his circuits from overheating. He walked over to him and nudged him gently with his foot. Wheeljack snapped his head up and glared.

'W-what? Can't I get a breather here?' he snapped.

Wheeljack felt a little nervous when Soundwave suddenly leaned in a little too close for comfort, examining him. After a while he stood back up.

'Energon levels too low. Wait here.' he said, as he walked over to the door.

Wheeljack watched him leave, locking the door behind him. The mechanic sighed as he finally got some alone time and tried to think about escaping. There was nothing in the lab he could use, it was so run down. All he could do was pray that the Autobots would get to him soon, hoping that they will save him. It seemed to be the only thing that was keeping him going, his only hope of ever returning to the Autobots and back into the arms of his Ratchet. Wheeljack sighed as he hugged himself, thinking about his medic. What was he doing now? Was he keeping his Energon levels on line? Was he shouting at the twins? Was he worried about him? Wheeljack let a tear escape from his optic as he thought about Ratchet, praying that he will save him soon. As he sat there the door opened and Wheeljack presumed it was the officer. However when he looked up he was horrified to see Starscream, glaring down at him.

'I go through all the trouble to capture you and you're sitting down taking a break!' he snarled, kicking the Autobot.

Wheeljack yelped as he fell over and tried to scramble away from the Seeker. Starscream bent down and grabbed the mechanic's foot, dragging him back until he was right above the trembling mechanic. he growled and raised a fist, intending to attack him.

'I don't what Soundwave was doing with you down here all this time but I wanted results and I don't see any results!'

Even though Wheeljack was slightly afraid of the Seeker, after what he had done to him, he didn't show his fear and shouted back.

'You expect me to work in this dump! I just had to repair the Main Control Terminal! Now I have to fix the slaggin equipment! It's gonna be a while before you see any thing Starscream so stuff it up your exhaust!'

That earned the mechanic a slap and he grimaced as Starscream leaned in closer till they were almost nose to nose. Starscream chuckled at his captive, he was low on energy and rendered completely helpless. He pinned Wheeljack's wrists above his head and snickered as the Autobot began to panic.

'You Autobots are so rude and naughty. Maybe you need to be taught another lesson.' he purred, licking Wheeljack's cheek with his glossa.

Wheeljack flinched and tried to shake free, panic rising when he felt Starscream slide a hand under his armour and tickle his circutry underneath. He gasped and tried to free himself but the was too weak and grimaced once more when Starscream began kissing his neck and licking it. He tried to kick him off but it was no use. Wheeljack felt the tears ready to gush out but he didn't want to scream or cry in front of the Decepticon. He tried to struggle but Starscream kept him pinned as he prepared to take the Autobot again.

'G-get off!' he cried out, but it only got him another slap to the face.

'Come now Wheeljack...I want to hear you scream this time.' purred the Seeker.

Wheeljack shut his optics off and tried to think of being somewhere else, anywhere but here. To his surprise he head the sound of metal hitting metal, Starscream crying out and his hold on him gone. Wheeljack opened his optics and looked up to see Soundwave glaring down at Starscream, who had just been kicked off the Autobot. Starscream snarled at the officer and stood up as Wheeljack scrambled away and pressed up against the wall.

'What the do you think you're doing Soundwave!?' he screamed.

Soundwave remained cool and glared at Starscream.

'I need him to work Starscream, I don't need you distracting him!' he snarled.

Starscream growled as he continued to argue with the officer whilst Wheeljack tried to keep out of their way. He was almost thankful that Soundwave showed up but his hatred for him didn't fade.

'I said you can have him once and once only! That was the agreement!'

'What so you can have him to yourself!?'

'Why would I want to bond my Spark with an Autobot's!? I need his mind and logic circuitry not his body!'

Before Starscream could shout back his Comm Link suddenly went off and Wheeljack heard the voice of the Decepticon leader in the room.

'Starscream! What's with all the racket!? Get back up here and report!' snarled the Decepticon leader.

Starscream flinched as he tried to explain what happened.

'B-but Megatron, it wasn't my-'

'I SAID GET UP HERE!' bellowed Megatron, signing off leaving Starscream fuming.

He glared at Soundwave and then back at Wheeljack, before leaving the room in a huff, slamming the door shut. Wheeljack sighed with relief but flinched when Soundwave approached him. At first he thought he was going to hit him but was a little suprised to see the Decepticon produce an Energon cube. It surprised Wheeljack a little, Decepticons were unbelievably greedy when it came to Energon. Wheeljack felt his engines grumble as his body begged him to snatch it from the Decepticon's hand but the mechanic was unbelievably stubborn and he snarled at the gift. Soundwave forced it in his face.

'Drink it!' he ordered.

Wheeljack was so very tempted to do so but he refused to take something from a Decepticon. He refused to drink stolen energy from the Earth he vowed to protect.

'No, I'd rather starve!' he growled.

Soundwave growled back and he suddenly gripped Wheeljack's face, using his fingers to try and force Wheeljack's mouth open, which wasn't working as Wheeljack forced his mouth to remain shut. Soundwave growled again.

'You're no use to me dead Autobot!' he snapped, removing his hand from the mechanic's face bringing up to his own.

Wheeljack watched, confused as Soundwave began to unlatch his own mask, a hissing noise was followed when he removed a latch. When it came off Wheeljack saw that he had a perfectly normal face with the exception of a few slashes on one side of his face. Then to his surprise Soundwave began to drink the contents of the cube. Wheeljack suddenly felt a nasty thought creep into his mind.

'What the slag are you-...mphf!!'

Wheeljack was suddenly surprised when Soundwave gripped his face again but this time he crushed his mouth over the Autobots. Wheeljack was so shocked he left his mouth open and made a muffled gasp when he felt Energon forced into his mouth, Soundwave's glossa keeping his mouth open. He tried to push the Decepticon off but he was to weak and his body was betraying him as the Energon flowed into his mouth and dribbled down his face. Soundwave wasn't budging and he waited until the Autobot swallowed, which Wheeljack was trying not to do. He finally gave in as he swallowed the contents, his engines almost satisfied and energy slowly rising within his body. After Soundwave was sure that Wheeljack had swallowed the Energon he pulled away and wiped the energon that had dribbled down his face, shoving what remained of the cube down the Autobot's throat. Wheeljack gurgled as his head was forced back and more energon flowing down his throat, which he allowed himself to swallow. He grew angry at himself for being so weak and glared at Soundwave as he continued to pour the energy down his throat. After the cube was empty Soundwave released him and stood up, staring down at a flustered Autobot with energon drooling down his face and angered optics glaring at him. Soundwave's face remained emotionless as he put his mask back on.

'Next time Autobot you will take it willingly.' he snarled as he walked over to examine the terminal.

Wheeljack growled in anger as he wiped the Energon from his face. He felt so weak and helpless and he hated himself for it, he hated being weak, he hated the Decepticons, he hated everything about them. Wheeljack just sobbed softly as he prayed to Primus that the rest of the Autobots would get here soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Spark Torn in Two Part 3**

Wheeljack grumbled as he was forced to continue fixing the run down Decepticon lab, informing Starscream and Soundwave that he couldn't invent anything unless he had an operational lab to work in. He had been down there for over an Earth week and was wondering why it was taking the Autobots so long to rescue him, he had almost finished the lab and . Soundwave continued to monitor him and the Autobot was a little angered at him after what he had done to make him drink the Energon. he would leave the room to recharge or report to Megatron, leaving Laserbeak behind to watch him. When he walked in with an Energon cube Wheeljack took it without question, refusing to be force feed him again. He even horrified himself when he began to think about every now and then and he tried to forget it and concentrate on his work, the work that for once he was so reluctant to do. As he managed to fix a Power Turbine that would give him the energy he needed to power up his inventions Starscream entered the room in a huff. Wheeljack flinched slightly but thankfully Starscream seemed to be angry at Soundwave, he marched up to him and growled.

'Soundwave, Megatron is expecting something from us and he wants to see it soon! So far that Autobot has done nothing!' he shrieked.

Soundwave sighed and shook his head.

'Well Starscream , if you hadn't given us this shamble of a lab he might actually be working on something right now. Anyway, he just fixed it up!'

Starscream snarled and suddenly glared at Wheeljack who jumped back in fear. Soundwave tried to calm the Decepticon Seeker down. Soundwave was suprisninly calm in this situation but that wasn't helping the red Seeker, who seemed to be in a panic. Soundwave tried shaking the Seeker.

'Relax, he'll finish this lab by this afternoon. He will invent something...just try to patience!'

Starscream growled in frustration and then sneered at Wheeljack, deciding to take it out on him. Wheeljack tried not to show his fear as Starscream advanced towards him.

'Your Autobot friends must not care for you so much, they rescued that human friend of yours within a matter of hours!' sneered the Seeker, referring to the time they had kidnapped Sparkplug.

Wheeljack growled and charged at Starscream, stopped when Soundwave stepped in front and grip him round the neck, halting him from going any further. The officer kept him and held him tight but not too tight, he didn't want to crush the Autobot's neck. Wheeljack struggled as Starscream continued.

'They probaley forgotten all about you, maybe found someone esle new!' he teased.

Wheeljack cried out in anger as they words began to stung him and tried to break free with the intent of ripping Starscream apart. Soundwave held him still but glared at Starscream.

'Haven't you got anything better to do?' he sighed.

Starscream shrugged and left the room, sending Wheeljack an evil glare before slamming the door shut. Soundwave released Wheeljack who tried to calm himself after Starscream's cruel teasing. He glare up at Soundwave, who as always remained emotionless.

'They'll come for me! You'll see!' he yelled.

Soundwave did nothing but sat down in his usual spot, watching the Autobot work. Wheeljack sighed in frustration as he stomped over to a cabinet that Soundwave filled with chemicals. He forcefully grabbed one, knocking another as he pulled it out. The mechanic heard the sound of glass trembling and looked up to see a bottle of a rather dangerous chemical fall towards him. He gasped, he didn't have time to move, he didn't have time to jump out the way. He switched his optics off and braced himself for the burn. However he suddenly felt he pushed off his feet, stumbling and rolling on the ground and the sound of smashing glass. After it had all stopped he switched his optics on to find that he was on his back on the floor with Soundwave kneeling over him. Wheeljack blinked in confusion, he must had seen the danger and jumped up to push him out the way. Then heard a hissing noise, the sound of acid melting metal. He quickly checked himself before looking at Soundwave's arm. He gasped when he saw that the chemical that was going to fall on his face was eating away at the armour that covered Soundwave's body. Soundwave noticed it too and sat up examining it, he didn't appear to be in pain but was suddenly surprised when Wheeljack grabbed it.

'Are you crazy!' cried the Autobot, rinsing the chemical away in a container of water.

Soundwave said nothing but snatch his hand away after Wheeljack had rinsed the chemical off. It didn't burn right through him but left a gaping big hole in his arm that Megatron was bound to notice. As he stared at it he suddenly felt warm hands hold his arm gripping it. Looking down Soundwave saw that Wheeljack had a bit of anger and yet a little concern in his optics.

'Let me see.' he asked.

It felt like an order and Soundwave growled. However he complied and he held out his arm so Wheeljack could examine it. he had a bit of medical experience, Ratchet showed him thing or two. After examining he had come to the conclusion that it could be easily repaired and tried to lead the Decepticon officer to a small berth. Soundwave was reluctant but followed, sitting next to the berth as Wheeljack began his patch up work. It was an awkward silence as the mechanic worked and he tried not to look up at Soundwave as he worked. Finally the officer broke the silence.

'Why?'

Wheeljack looked up and had a feeling that Soundwave was confused. He was confused too, why was he helping him? Why should he care if he walked round the base with a damaged arm? Was it because Soundwave in a way helped him? Stopped Starscream from taking him again and forcing him to stay alive? Saved him from getting scarred? His answer to Soundwave was a shrug.

'I...I guess it's my programming to help those who need it.' he murmered as he continued.

Soundwave didn't reply and waited till it was over, the mechanic trying to be gentle as he managed to fix up the melted arm as best he could. Wheeljack was still unsure why he was doing this, he hated the Decepticons with a fiery passion. However when he did this it almost reminded him of the time when Ratchet patched him up after an accident. Soundwave tilted his head in confusion when he saw Wheeljack smile faintly at his fond memory. After a few moments he finished and Soundwave pulled his arm away and looked it over. Wheeljack sighed and got up, planning to get back to work. What he heard next shocked him to the core.

'Thank you.'

Wheeljack looked round to see Soundwave walked over back to his corner and sit back down. Wheeljack was surprised that a Decepticon would even consider thanking him, he always thought they were rude and brutal. It almost felt nice that a Decepticon would thank him but Wheeljack shook it off as he tried to concentrate on finishing the lab. It didn't expect it would take this long for the Autobots to save him and he was in shock that he had managed to fix the lab. Where were the Autobots? Where was Ratchet?

* * *

Wheeljack had finally repaired the lab and Soundwave looked round, impressed. It was better than new and it didn't look like the shamble it first was when Wheeljack first saw it. After he examined every nook and cranny he glanced over at Wheeljack, who was a little tired. Soundwave approached him.

'You earned an hour to yourself. When I get back you better get ready to work.' he said cooly.

Wheeljack was surprised at the gracious gift of time as Soundwave left the room locking it behind him. He sighed with relief and walked over to chair before slumping down in it, trying to relax. He looked up at the ceiling and wondered if he'd ever see the light of day again. He wondered if he would see Jazz, Prowl, Bluestreak or Optimus. He wondered if he would ever see his Ratchet again. Wheeljack curled up on the chair and felt like crying as the very thought of being far away from Ratchet hurt like slag. He missed him so very much and tried to fall asleep, even though he knew he'd fall into a dream like state where he was embracing his beloved Ratchet. Even if was a dream he didn't care and he finally drifted off. Opening his optics he found himself back in the lab and was horrified to find it was back in shambles. He looked round until he saw someone in the corner of the room, slowly walking towards him. At first he thought it was Starscream and he panicked but as the figure approached he saw that he was white and had red crosses on his shoulders, his face filled with a gentle smile.

'R-Ratchet?' he choked, still thinking that he was dreaming.

Ratchet nodded.

'Sorry it took so long Wheeljack, but I'm here to bring you home.'

Home, it sounded so nice and so sweet. He sobbed as Ratchet bent down and leaned in near his face, his smile so gentle and his optics so blue. Wheeljack flung his arms round him, shaking like a leaf and crying like a Sparkling. Ratchet spoke soothing words into his audios as the mechanic sobbed. This couldn't be a dream, he could feel the warmth of his body and the sound of his Spark pulsing. Without thinking he forced his lips onto the medic's and tried to kiss him passionately, not caring if they were still in the Decepticon base. After a while he heard a muffled voice.

'What are you doing?'

Wheeljack snapped his optics back on in shock. The lab was fixed and was as good as new and he was even more horrified to find himself staring into a Red Visor. He wasn't hugging Ratchet, he was hugging Soundwave...and kissing him. Wheeljack yelped and jumped back, bracing himself up against the chair, staring back at Soundwave, completely red. Soundwave wasn't wearing his mask but he seemed to be a bit flustered at what happened and he looked a little confused. Wheeljack tried to sound angry so Soundwave wouldn't get any ideas.

'W-w-w-w-what the slag where you doing!?' he snapped.

Soundwave's mouth turned into a frown.

'I walked in here and found you talking in your sleep. Then when I tried to wake you, you knocked my mask off and kissed me!' he replied coolly.

Wheeljack's face went red, how could he speak about it so casually? Like nothing had happened? Soundwave picked up his mask and forced it back on, glaring at Wheeljack.

'Anyway you had your hour, now get to work and build something!'

Wheeljack tried to bring himself under control as he got off the chair. He looked at Soundwave who was waiting for him to start on something but what? He didn't have any ideas, he wasn't inspired to build anything. he looked at Soundwave nervously as he tried to figure something out but for some reason, staring at him wasn't really helping. Wheeljack tried to bring himself under control, maybe he could build one of his previous inventions but not make it as powerful as before. Last thing he wanted was for one of his inventions to be used against the Autobots. He passed Soundwave and walked over to a working station, determined to build something that wouldn't be deadly to the Autobots. After hours and hours of working he was almost finished when Starscream burst into the room.

'Soundwave, Megatron is getting very impatince! Hasn't he built anything yet!?' he cried.

Soundwave looked over at Wheeljack who produced a small device that didn't impress Starscream right away, not much to the mecahnic's surprise. Wheeljack sighed as he tried to explain what it was.

'This device prolongs the effects of Energon, meaning that one Energon cube will have the power of ten.'

Wheeljack had built something like this for the Autobots but it gave their Energon cubes the power of a thousand. However it seemed to please Starscream as he snatched it off the Autobot.

'Perfect, now to show it to Megatron.' he snickered.

He walked out the door and headed for the main control room where Megatron was waiting. Wheeljack grumbled and looked over at Soundwave who sighed.

'Now what?' he asked, expecting to be told to shut up.

Soundwave shrugged.

'We wait.' he sighed, slumping into a chair.

Wheeljack hated waiting but he did as he was told, leaning against the worktop. Time passed and Soundwave began to tap his fingers on the desk out of boredom. Wheeljack just sighed as he counted down the number of hours he had been waiting. He glanced over at Soundwave who looked very bored. At first he thought Soundwave was just an emotionless machine but as he came to understand him this past week he realized that he actually had a problem getting his emotions out, almost like Ratchet. He also wondered how Soundwave got those slashes across his face and why he hid them, they weren't that bad. In fact they made him look more attractive. Wheeljack slapped himself across the face for even thinking about the Decepticon liked that, he was the enemy, the bad guy. He hated him. Then to their surprise they heard a loud bang, followed by a sudden commotion. Soundwave looked at Wheeljack, confused, before running out the lab, locking it of course. Wheeljack suddenly remembered that the first time he built that device it blew up because he rushed it. The same must had happened with this one. The mechanic suddenly got nervous, expecting an angered Starscream or angered Soundwave to enter the room and beat the slag out of him. As time passed he heard the door unlocked and flinched when Soundwave entered the room. He seemed to be shaking and trying to keep something in. Wheeljack looked at him confused as Soundwave seemed to be trying to keep something big in, something he didn't want to let out. Then to Wheeljack's shock...Soundwave began laughing. Wheeljack blinked in confusion as the officer tried to stop himself from falling over from laughing too hard. Before Wheeljack could ask why Starscream suddenly entered the room and the Autobot now saw why Soundwave was laughing. His face had become pitch black, his wings curled in and some of his armour dented in certain areas. Wheeljack was now finding hard to suppress a giggle when Starscream began smacking Soundwave, trying to stop him from laughing.

'It's not funny you fool!' he shrieked.

Finally Soundwave took control of himself and shoved the Decepticon off him. Starscream growled and glared at Wheeljack, who flinched but was still trying not to laugh.

'You did that on purpose!' he cried as he lunged for him.

Thankfully Soundwave stopped him and held him in place as the Seeker growled and snarled at the Autobot.

'It's not his fault, you were so eager to show off in front of Megatron you forgot to test it!'

Wheeljack was surprised once again that Soundwave was sticking up for him. Starscream growled and freed himself from Soundwave's grip. Trying to wipe off the black stains he continued his whining.

'Why didn't you test it!?'

'Because he only just built it.'

'YOU'RE NOT HELPING!'

At that moment the doors to the lab were swung open and smashed against the walls. Wheeljack gasped and stepped back in fear when he saw who was standing there as were the two Decepticons. Megatron looked as angry as Prowl would get if someone had messed up his files and the Wheeljack was starting to feel the fear rise up inside him as Megatron stood there, growling. Starscream gasped and tried to straighten himself out while Soundwave suddenly looked panicked.

'Starscream, Soundwave! I demand to know what the slag you two have been-'

Megatron stopped screaming when he saw the cowering Wheeljack, pressed up against a wall as he saw the powerful red optics glare down at him. Wheeljack didn't know what was wrong with him, he had faced Megatron in battle before and wasn't afraid but now it was a different matter. He was their prisoner and being Megatron's prisoner wasn't a good thing...it was a very bad thing. Megatron was shocked to see an Autobot in the lab and he snarled at Starscream and Soundwave.

'Would care to expalin why there is an Autobot in my base!' he yelled.

Starscream flinched and Soundwave tried to remain cool as he approached his leader. Wheeljack winced as Soundwave tried to explain why he hadn't told him about the Autobot.

'Forgive me Megatron but I believe that keeping the Autobot from your sight whilst he worked for us would make it easier for him to work, you see he-'

Wheeljack gasped when Megatron sent a powerful punch across Soundwave's face knocking him back onto the floor. Soundwave sat up and groaned in pain as he massaged his jaw, Megatron towering over him. He didn't attack him but growled in a low tone.

'Because you are my TRUSTED officer Soundwave, that will be the only punishment you'll recieve...JUST DON'T EVER KEEP THINGS FROM ME AGAIN!'

Soundwave stood up and nodded. Megatron then glared at Starscream, who jumped as the crazed red optics glared at him. He began to stammer as Megatron stomped over to him.

'W-wait Megatron! It wasn't my idea it was Soundwave's! It was his idea to capture the Autobot, Wheeljack! he just forced me to help him!'

Megatron stopped and looked back at Soundwave, who nodded. Megatron now looked confused, he was used to have Starscream scheming behind his back, not Soundwave.

'Care to expalin why?' he snarled.

'He is the Autobot's inventor and Chief Mechanic, a valuable asset to their cause and now ours.' replied Soundwave, keeping his cool as always.

Megatron pondered this for a moment before looking over at Wheeljack, who was still pressed up against the wall. he grinned evilly as he walked over to the shivering mechanic.

'Excellent work Soundwave.' he growled as he towered over Wheeljack.

Starscream began to mutter in annoyance, figuring that Soundwave alwasy got the good treatment, as Soundwave watched Megatron forced the Autobot to look him in the optic. Wheeljack gasped as he found himself forced off his feet and was almost face to face with the Decepticon leader. Megatron chuckled evilly.

'I almost didn't regocnize you Wheeljack without your mask, I must say that is a charming face you kept hidden from us these many years.'

Panic began to build up as Wheeljack felt fear rising to it's peak as Megatron dragged him away. The Decepticon leader paused and addressed the two Decepticon's.

'Starscream, I want you to accompany the other seekers on a mission to gather more Energon, we are now very low and Shockwave needs a new supply. Soundwave, since he is your responsibility...come with me.'

Wheeljack tried to struggle as Megatron dragged him down the hallways of the Decepticon base with Soundwave following, complete fear and terror filling him as he had a sicking feeling what was in store for him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Spark Torn in Two Part 4**

_Hey there, I'm sorry if many of you are wondering whats happening at the Ark whilst Wheeljack is all alone and wondering when his friends rescue him. I was going to keep it from Wheeljack's point of veiw until...that's a secret...but just to give you an idea I added this in...enjoy._

* * *

The med bay was dark, very dark and very quiet. The Autobot medic slumped on his chair almost lifeless as he stared at a wrench in his red hand. A wrench that a long time ago someone very important person gave it to him and he treasured it deeply. He treasured it because it was from a person he loved, a person he cared so deeply for, a person now gone. He didn't believe at first, he thought it was lie. When Ironhide told him that Wheeljack went up with the power plant, his energy signiture gone and his body disintegrated, he went into a fit. He remembered when the Autobots had to hold him down when he tried to run out to find him but they told him there was no point. They had searched and looked everywhere, only to find what remained of a charm he had made for him and parts of his armour underneath a pile of rubble. It had been a whole week and finally Prowl and Prime came to the conclusion that Wheeljack was no more, they too grieved his loss. The medic gripped the wrench and tried to hold in a sob, the others had tried to comfort him, tried to tell him to move on, that Wheeljack wouldn't want to see him like this. How could he when the one thing that made his whole life worth while was now gone? He sighed and looked up at the ceiling, wondering if his Wheeljack was alive what would he be doing now? As he wondered Perceptor walked in, his face grim. he too was upset at the loss of a friend. the medic looked round, acknowledging the scientists presence but saying nothing. Perceptor sighed.

'Ratchet, you can't go on like this. You're not the only one in pain.'

Ratchet glared at him.

'I have the right! Since when did any of you have the right!?'

Percptor gasped in shock and Ratchet tried to calm himself after going too far.

'I-I'm sorry Perceptor...it's just...I still can't...I don't believe it!'

Perceptor sighed and sat next to Ratchet, gripping his arm. Ratchet could be so very stubborn at times, even the other Autobots were refusing to except this. The two sat there in the dark as Ratchet began to sob.

* * *

Wheeljack winced when he was thrown onto the floor of a small room where Megatron towered over him and Soundwave locking the door. He felt humiliated as he was dragged down the base and other Decepticons saw him in their leader's clutches. Some where shocked that there was an Autobot hiding in their base while others laughed evily, saying he was going to get a spacial treatment. Wheeljack didn't want to know what this special treatment was but as Megatron circled him, he suddenly got a very nasty idea. Wheeljack didn't want to act like a scared little weakling in front of Megatron but it was so very hard when he felt those powerful optics pierce into his back. He looked out of the corner of his optics to see Soundwave standing there, not moving, emotionless as always. He winced when Megatron bent down and grabbed his helm forcing him to look up.

'I was wondering why I never saw you within the Autobots ranks when they come to spoil my plans!' he snarled, slamming his face down onto the hard metal floor.

Wheeljack whimpered in pain as Megatron forced his head up to face him again.

'I don't think the Autobots are that concerned with your disappearance. They never question any of my troops during battle or dare try to negotiate with me. I guess they don't really care for your existence.'

Wheeljack felt the words, each one painful but he refused to believe him.

'You're lying, they will never abandon me!' he cried, trying to force his head back.

Megatron kept it down as he tortured the Autobot with some more cruel words, pleased that the Autobot was in pain at the mental torment.

'Really? Then where are they!? Why haven't they demanded me to release you?'

Wheeljack had no answer. Where they biding their time? Waiting for the right moment to strike? Wheeljack choked back a sob as Megatron laughed as his miserable form. How he wanted to be with Ratchet right now, how he wished he was here. Wheeljack winced as Megatron forced him to look right up, straining his neck. Megatron's cold smile sending shivers down his back.

'Maybe you should consider switching sides?' he snarled in a low tone.

'NEVER!' snapped Wheeljack, trying to free himself.

Megatron growled and slammed Wheeljack down once more before forcing him to his feet. He then threw him into a corner and snarled when Wheeljack growled back, still trying to show he didn't fear the Decepticon, not knowing it was all in vain. Then Megatron turned his attention over to Soundwave, who didn't flinch but acknowledge him.

'Soundwave, come here.' demaded the Decepticon leader in a low tone.

Soundwave did what he was told and walked over to his leader, still emotionless, no fear, not caring. Megatron placed a hand on Soundwave's shoulder and spoke as he normally would.

'Soundwave you have been a loyal Officer since the start of this war with the Autobots and your very presence strikes fear into my troops, since you're my right-hand bot they respect you and I need that respect...that's why I dragged you in here.'

Then to Wheeljack's horror Megatron slammed his fist across Soundwave's face, so hard his mask was knocked off as his visor shattered. Soundwave staggered back but made no cry of pain as Megatron suddenly lunged at him and began punching, hard, with no mercy, until Wheeljack could see Energon splattered across Megatron's fist. How could he be so cruel? How could he do this to him? Why wasn't Soundwave begging for mercy or even screaming? Finally Megatron stopped and stood back, allowing Soundwave to stand, his face was dented, his glass chest shattered, Energon flowing out the cracks and tears on his body and yet his face showed no pain or any hint of emotion...as if he didn't feel the pain. Megatron then snarled at the Officer.

'Let that be a lesson Soundwave, now go and get into the CR chamber and report back to me. I'll have him brought back down later.'

Soundwave nodded and limped off, sparks jumping out of his leg every time he took a step, Energon trailing down his leg. He stopped to pick up his mask and as he did he looked over at Wheeljack for a moment. The Autobot saw nothing in the Decepticons optics as he stared at him, they were empty. Soundwave finally stood back up and left the room, locking the door behind him. Megatron snickered as he kicked the mechanic and then forced him to his feet, gripping his face and almost crushing his jaw. Wheeljack glared at him.

'You're sick! Sick and twisted!' he cried as he tried to struggle out of the Decepticons grip.

Megatron cackled and kept Wheeljack still.

'Please Autobot, are you actually beginning to care for my superior Officer! Soundwave is as obedient to me as a dog is to a human...he just needed a leash! He doesn't care what I do as long as he obeys my orders!'

He slammed Wheeljack against the wall as he continued to gloat.

'My soliders fear him for his cold and cunning ways, if I were to punish him, like I would punish a certain Seeker, in front of them they would loose that fear and respect. How else did I tame him so well?'

Wheeljack snarled and tried to struggle again. Megatron smirked as he began dragging Wheeljack over to a throne like chair, sitting down and gripping Wheeljack's arm as he stood next to him, the Autobot still trying to free himself. Megatron then tugged harshly at Wheeljack's arm and snarled.

'Why don't you consider my offer Autobot? Leave the Autobot's and become a Decepticon! Use your science to help us dominat the universe!'

Wheeljack shook his head, refusing to say anything, and tried to force Megatron to let go of his arm. Then Wheeljack felt his fear take control when he saw Megatron unclasping his Cod Piece. The Autobot wailed and struggled harder, crying out when Megatron forced him to sit on his lap, his back pressed up against his chest. He whimpered when he felt wires and cables trying to force their way past his own cod peice and almost sobbed when Megatron reached down to tear if off.

'Let me go!' he cried, tears threating to fall.

'Now, now Wheeljack. If you're not an Decepticon solider then you're an Autobot slave!'' he sneered, tearing off the cod piece.

Wheeljack felt the tears run down his face when he felt the wires and cables insert themselves into him, when others couldn't find an open port they forced themselves to link up with his own wires, making the mechanic shiver in pain. He sobbed when Megatron traced his glossa up is cheek, licking up the tears.

'...Don't...' he whimpered.

Megatron ignored his plea and sent a powerful surge of energy from his Spark and attack the Autobot's Spark. Wheeljack bit down on his lip, refusing to scream and forced himself to gasp and whimper every time he felt Megatron's powerful Spark attack his. It was even more painful since Wheeljack was doing his best to reject the bond, refusing to allow a Decepticon to bond with his Spark. He had managed to hold up the rejection when the Seekers tried to bond with him but with Megatron it was very hard. Every time he tried to force a bond the energy would backlash into Wheeljack's SHU making it very painful. He sobbed and choked, trying his best to keep the rejection up but it was already starting to weaken, Megatron snickering as the Autobot made a pitiful wail when he ripped open his chest compartment. His SHU was burning within him as it heated up like crazy and Wheeljack was finding it very hard to think. He shivered when Megatron whispered into his audio's.

'Scream for mercy.'

Wheeljack said nothing but shook his head, trying to get out of Megatron's hold. He didn't want to give in but the rejection was failing, he was going to bond with him, a forced bond and he didn't want that. He then mustered up the courage, gritted his teeth and smashed his head backwards into Megatron's face. Megatron cried out in pain and loosened his hold on the Autobot, giving Wheeljack the chance to lunge out his lap, wincing when he cables and wires detached from him. He fell to the floor and tried to crawl away but was stopped when Megatron grabbed him and pulled him back.

'You'll regret that Autobot!' he snarled.

He then began to brutally smashing his fists onto the mechanic's body, across the face, chest, waist, groin and even legs. After he delivered a high amount of punches he stopped and towered over the Autobot who rolled over and curled up as best he could. Megatron bent down and snarled.

'I'll give a you three days Autobot, if you don't except my offer I'll throw you to the other Decepticons!'

Wheeljack flinched at the threat and tried not to cry but it was too late. Megatron walked away and activated a terminal, a voice emitted from the audio system.

'What can I do you for Megatron?' came the voice.

'Scavenger, get up here and take our guest back to the lab on level 12. Secure it and wait for Soundwave to arrive.'

Megatron signed off and chuckled as he glared at the Autobots misrable form, knowing that sooner or later he would have no choice but to join his fraction.

* * *

Wheeljack yelped as he hit the floor hard when Scavenger chucked him the lab, slamming the door behind him. When he was quite sure he was alone he dragged himself over to a corner and cried. He didn't care if anyone saw him, he couldn't take it any more. Where were the Autobots? Where was Optimus, Prowl and Jazz? Where was Ratchet? Why was he still here? He hugged himself and sobbed into his knees as his faith and only hope was starting to fade into nothing. He didn't want to become a Decepticon and he sure as hell didn't want to be an Autobot slave. Either way he'd be miserable and marked as a traitor. He didn't really have much of a choice but Wheeljack decided that he would rather die an Autobot than a Decepticon. As The mechanic continued to choke on his tears, Soundwave arrived, fully repaired. He looked round the room until he spotted Wheeljack, walking over to him and nudging him gently with his foot.

'Get up.' he demanded.

Wheeljack looked up, still in shock that Soundwave was still so very loyal to Megtaron after that beating. No emotion, no soul, nothing. Soundwave looked like an empty shell and that's what the other Autobots thought of him. But Wheeljack saw him laugh, he saw him laughing at Starscream's misfortune...deep down there was something, it just wasn't coming out right. Not wanting to get on any ones bad side again, Wheeljack obeyed and stood up. Soundwave produced another Energon cube, which Wheeljack took, before pointing to a berth at the other end of the lab. At first the mechanic was confused and the Decepticon officer noticed, sighing as he dragged the Autobot over and slammed him down on the berth. Wheeljack almost thought that the Decepticon was up to no good until Soundwave stood back, gazing down at him.

'Rest.' he said.

As he walked away from the Autobot, Wheeljack suddenly had to ask, something deep down made him speak to the Decepticon in a kind and almost concerned way.

'Are you OK?'

Soundwave paused and glanced round. Wheeljack sat up and waited for an answer.

'I am fine.' he muttered.

Wheeeljack sighed and took a small sip of Energon. Figures, once a Decepticon, always a Decepticon, uncaring jerks till the end. That was until Soundwave spoke again, this time he had walked back over to Wheeljack.

'...Are you OK?'

Wheeljack looked up at Soundwave shocked at the sudden voice of concern. The Decepticon looked down and waited for an answer from the Autobot, still showing no emotion but there was a hint of worry. Wheeljack felt a pain in his Spark, even though he had been trapped down here for a whole week, it felt like it had been a very long time since someone had been kind to him. He suddenly felt tears run down his face and for some unknown reason threw himself into an embrace with the Decepticon, crying his optics out. Soundwave did nothing but looked on with suprise at the Autobots action, the mecahnic crying into his shoulder. He slowly raised his arms and slowly stroked the Autobots back, trying to shush him, trying to comfort him. Wheeljack just choked and sobbed, desperate for some kindness and almost hating himself for holding a Decepticon as he cried. The two stayed there like that until finally Wheeljack fell into recharge.

* * *

Wheeljack's deadline was almost up and he still refused to join the Decepticons, much to Megatron's anger. He slumped in the lab, Soundwave had gone to discuss something with his leader in private. The poor thing didn't know what they were discussing but he knew it couldn't be good. It wasn't good, Soundwave stood there as his leader paced his quarters in a fury. He had Wheeljack, the Autobots top inventor in his grasp but he refused to yield to him. His science would become so useful to the Decepticon cause and the Decepticon leader wanted the Autobot to share that science with him. He growled at Soundwave.

'You brought him here Soundwave, surley you must of tried to think of a way to make him turn?'

Soundwave pondered for a moment. Megatron waited as his officer began to plan and think of a way to bring the Autobot under their control. It was rather strange of Soundwave to plan to capture an Autobot and not think of what to do when he had him in his clutches, but Megtaron wasn't concerned with petty things. Finally Soundwave spoke.

'I have one solution Megatron, all I ask is that you let me leave the base for a while. Wait till I return and I will make the Autobot become a Decepticon.'

Megatron raised an optic brow, what was he planning? Even after what had happened, Soundwave was still loyal and was true to his word. If he had a plan it would most defiantly work. He nodded in agreement and the Decepticon officer turned to leave.

'What are you planning Soundwave?' he growled.

Soundwave glanced over his shoulder.

'I'm going to get a trophy.' he replied.

Megatron tilted his head in confusion as Soundwave left his quarters, wondering what on Earth he meant. Even though he was very loyal to him, the Decepticon could be most mysterious at times. Time passed very quickly and Megatron grew tired of waiting. He marched down to the lab, with Starscream, where Wheeljack was locked up and sneered as the Autobot shivered in his presence.

'It's almost time Autobot, will you yeild or would you rather entertain my troops?'

Wheeljack shivered as Starscream snickered. He hadn't changed his mind though, he'd rather die than become a Decepticon but being at the mercy of a bunch of Decepticons wasn't a good option either. As he tried to figure out what to do, Soundwave entered the lab, something hidden behind his back. Megatron looked and and sighed as Soundwave stepped forward, Starscream mumbling.

'Well Soundwave, are you going to show us how you intend to turn this Autobot into a Decepticon?' sneered Starscream.

Soundwave said nothing, ignoring Starscream and facing Wheeljack, who looked up at him, still in fear of his terrible choices. What was Soundwave up too? What was he planning? Soundwave then asked Wheeljack a question.

'Will you become a Decepticon?'

Wheeljack gulped and shook his head, still determined to go out as an Autobot. Soundwave sighed.

'Fine then, remain an Autobot.'

Megatron looked at him confused as did Starscream. Wheeljack also looked up confused, what was Soundwave doing? Was he trying to convine Megatron to release him? However the officer wasn't finished yet.

'However if you continue to remain as an Autobot, I'm afraid I will have to start my new hobby.'

Soundwave then threw what he hid behind his back at the Autobot's feet. Wheeljack stared down and it took him a few moments to realise what was on the floor, falling over and wailing in horror. It was an Autobot's arm, or what remained of it. however what horrified Wheeljack the most was that he knew who the arm belonged to.

'I was out and I saw Ratchet racing around the desert. Since you missed him so much I brought you back a piece of him.' sneered the officer.

Wheeljack's optics widened in terror, how did Soundwave know about Ratchet? About their relationship? As Wheeljack felt tears spring from his optics as he cradled the arm, Soundwave then bent down and whispered harsh words into his audios.

'If you remain an Autobot, I will keep bringing him here in peices! Then I'll do the same to your friends until you're the only Autobot left! If you become a Decepticon...I might find other ways to keep myself entertained.'

As Wheeljack dropped his jaw in shock, Megatron cackled and slapped Soundwave round the back, Starscream smirking slighlty as he watched the Autobot shiver.

'Excellent work Soundwave, but let's see if your efforts have paid off.' chuckled the Decepticon leader.

Wheeljack looked up, his tears blurring his vision but he could make out the forms of the three Decepticons surrounding him. He held on to Ratchet's arm as Megatron boomed down at him.

'Last chance Autobot...will you join the Decepticons?'

Wheeljack was speechless, horrified, sick and helpless. He couldn't believe Soundwave would do such a thing after that small kindness he showed to him a few nights ago. A Decepticon trap and he fell for it, hook, line and sinker. He traced a finger down the arm that had once belonged to Ratchet. It was his, he could tell. The hand that caressed his face or held his own hand when he needed someone, the arms that held him tight, it even smelled like him. He couldn't bear it if Ratchet was brought back to him in pieces, even though he was so very desperate to see him he couldn't bear it. He looked up again at the Decepticons waiting for an answer.

'Well?' shrieked Starscream.

Wheeljack chocked on his tears. He had been an Autobot for 9 million years, fighting for peace, for freedom, for justice and for those who were killed by the Decepticons. He had grown to love his fellow Autobots, including Ratchet, his love, as if they were family and like family he wanted to protect them. As his leader had told him in the past, sacrifices must be made to protect those you love no matter what the consequences. He would do anything to protect them...anything. Also for sick, twisted and unknown reason...Wheeljack wasn't even sure anymore if the Autobots were coming for him or not. It was all too much, he had finally given in. Wheeljack looked up again and sobbed as he nodded his head slowly. Megatron grinned.

'Welcome to the Decepticons, Wheeljack.'


	5. Chapter 5

**A Spark Torn in Two Part 5**

_A shocker in this part!_

Wheeljack sat in the corner of the old lab shaking like a leaf, his face filled with optical fluids and his mind slowly going insane. He whimpered as he traced a finger where his proud Autobot Insignia was once displayed, now replaced by the Decepticons mark. It still hurt, Megatron had it ripped off then branded him like he was some kind of live stock, laughing as he screamed in pain. He sobbed again as he looked down at it, he had betrayed the Autobots, betrayed everything they stood for...but weren't they betraying him? It had now been a full Earth month and so far, no one even attempted to attack the Decepticon base to rescue him. Did they abandoned him? Did they just simply forgot about him? Why? As Wheeljack cried into his hands, the door opened and in walked Soundwave. The mechanic looked up and glared at him. The evil machine forced him to join his fraction by threatening him that if he didn't he'd go and rip Ratchet up into small pieces...he prooved it by bringing back his arm. Wheeljack growled as Soundwave stood over him and forced him to his feet.

'Just because you're a Decepticon now doesn't mean you can laze about...work.'

Wheeljack growled again and smacked him across the face. Soundwave did nothing as the ex-Autobot sobbed and cried in front of him. Wheeljack hated him, hated the Decepticons, hated everything. He wished that he would just die. he looked back up at Soundwave, still waiting for him to do something.

'If it would satishfy you why don't you just kill me now?' he snarled, frustrated and tired.

It was now Soundwave's turn to slap him, snarling and pushing the mechanic up against the wall. Wheeljack whimpered as Soundwave hissed into his audios.

'I didn't go through all that trouble to kill you, now get to work.'

He let go of Wheeljack who slumped to the floor crying. Soundwave growled again and tried to use logic to bring the mecahnic to his senses.

'The Autobots have abandoned you, you can start a new life with the Decepticons, you don't have to suffer...in time you will adapt to your new life. Just forget about them like they forgot you.'

Wheeljack shook his head and wailed. The Decepticons wanted him to build weapons but if he did build weapons then they would use them against the Autobots and if they did that then Wheeljack would never forgive himself. He cried out as Soundwave tried to force him to his feet.

'No, never. I may now bear the Decepticon mark but I will never do anything to hurt my friends!'

Then Soundwave said something that made him cry even harder.

'What friends?'

Wheeljack broke down and cried into his arms. All was lost, no one was coming to get him, he was never going home again...Soundwave was right, his friends had forgot about him. As he choked on his tears, Soundwave sighed and went to kneel down beside him.

'Look, stop crying, it will do nothing...please stop crying.'

Wheeljack sniffed a little as he glanced up at Soundwave who now had a small amount of concern in his optics. Why was he trying to pretend again? That's how he fell into his trap the first time. He showed him some kindness and he bought it, allowing the Decepticon to take advantage. Then he felt Soundwave's hands touch the mechanics face and forced it up, gently, wiping the tears away with his thumbs. Wheeljack was trying to stop crying but it was still all too much. Plus the kindess that Soundwave was showing him was the only thing that made him feel better, made him feel wanted. He didn't know why Soundwave was trying to pretend, but the officer helped him to his feet, wiping the remainder of the tears away.

'Better?'

Wheeljack shook his head and Soundwave sighed, a little frustrated. Then he slowly, and to Wheeljack's shock, pulled him into an embrace, stroking his back and slowly rocking him back and forth. The mechanic didn't fight back but allowed the officer to hold him like that, it felt so nice. He could hear Soundwave's Spark pulsing and his chest was surprisingly warm. He sighed as Soundwave comforted him in a way he wouldn't expect a Decepticon to do, he felt so light head but strangely at ease within the grip of the Decepticon. It almost reminded him of when Ratchet used to hold him when he was feeling down, when he held him tight promising that every thing was going to be alright. Wheeljack sobs now became snuffles and he allowed Soundwave to hold him like that for a while. He almost despised himself, accepting such kindness form a Decepticon but he needed it, he needed so bad it hurt. Unknown to Wheeljack, the Decepticon was smirking underneath his mask. After a while he let go and walked over to where he usually sat and waited for Wheeljack to do something, Megatron was begining to threaten him that if Wheeljack didn't build something he'd beat the living mainframe out of him and throw him to the Seekers, or even worse the Stunticons. Soundwave did suggest he'd bring another part of the Autobots body back again but Megatron silenced him and ordered him to make the new Decepticon do something. He sighed as Wheeljack slumped at his desk, with empty blueprints in front of him. If Wheeljack continued like this he might be forced to brainwash him completey...and for some reason the officer didn't want to do that.

'I like him the way he is.' he murmured.

* * *

Every day Wheeljack tried to think of something that wouldn't hurt the Autobots, that wouldn't hurt Ratchet and he didn't want to build anything that would help the Decepticon cause. However if he didn't he'd be in for a world of hurt and the ex-Autobot had enough of that. He just sat at his desk and stared at an empty pile of blue prints, trying to figure out what he was going to do. Soundwave was impatient as was Megatron, who had now summoned the mechanic to his control room. Wheeljack wailed as Soundwave forced him to his feet and tried to struggle as he was dragged down the hallways, his fear at it's peak when he was thrown into the room where Megatron glared down at him.

'Unless you don't want Soundwave to bring another piece of your friend brought in I suggest you build something at once!' he growled.

Wheeljack shivered as Megatron forced him to his feet by grabbing one of his wings, and tried his best not to cry out as Megatron began to crush it.

'I-I can't...I can't build anything right now...I just don't have any ideas.' he whimpered, his only excuse.

Megatron however wasn't amused and he suddenly began to drag Wheeljack down the hallways again. Soundwave followed but Megatron paused and gave him a new order.

'Soundwave, spy on the Autobots, see what they're up to.' he barked.

Soundwave, for once, didn't walk off straight away. Instead he glanced down at Wheeljack, who was completely terrified of the Decepticon leader, and then back at his leader, who didn't seem too pleased.

'What are you planning to do with him sir?' he asked.

Megatron growled but replied, knowing that Soundwave was going to get a beating later.

'I'm going to...inspire him.' he snarled as he continued to drag Wheeljack away.

Wheeljack began to struggle and cry as Megatron dragged him futher and futher away. Soundwave stood there for a moment before walking off to do his duty, the mechanic sobbing as he left. Finally they reached a door and Megatron forced it open, throwing Wheeljack in. Wheeljack yelped as he hit the floor and moaned in pain, staying down. However he had someone chuckling and then heard some snickering, until it sounded like he was surrounded. He looked up and his optics widened with fear when he saw what looked like a million red optics glaring down at him. It was the only thing he could see, everything else was pitch black. he shivered as the snickering got louder and he tried to crawl away from them, only to get kicked in the face.

'Aw, he doesn't want to play!' came a voice.

Wheeljack whimpered as he tried to find somewhere to hide but yelped when he felt hands grip him, forcing him into a position that frightened him. He sobbed as he heard more laughter and cruel voices.

'Don't worry Wheeljack, we're just throwing you a welcoming party!' sneered another voice.

Wheeljack shook his head, tears falling out of his optics and cried out when he felt someone grip his cod piece. he treid to shake free but it was no good, he was trapped and he felt the tears sting his cheeks as he gave in.

'No...' he whimpered as it was pried off.

He was then forced into another position where his head was forced onto the ground and his rear end was forced up, someone gripping his hips. He tried to struggle once more but it was no good he was completely helpless. He sobbed again when he felt hands run up and down his back and someone gripping his crushed wing, trying to rip it off. He whimpered when someone forced a finger in his mouth and someone was licking up his tears.

'Please...stop...' he whimpered after the finger was removed.

His answer was a loud laughter, cold and cruel.

'We're just trying to help, you need some inspiration and we got it right here!'

Wheeljack shook his head weakly as he felt more hands beginning to molest him and made a small cry of pain when someone managed to pry off his wing. He heard snickering and laughter and cried out when he felt someones bonding wire threating to enter his ports. he wailed and tried to struggle some more and continued to cry as the laughter got louder.

'...H-help...' he cried, his tears falling faster when he felt a few wires and cables force their way into his ports.

He heard a cruel whisper in his audios.

'Who wants to help you? Your so called friends aren't coming for ya!'

Wheeljack sobbed and reduced himself to pitiful whimpers as the laughter got louder. Who was going to help him? No one was coming for him, he wasn't go to see them ever again. He suddenly threw his head back and screamed when he felt a powerful jolt of energy surge through him. Although he was completely helpless he refused to bond with these thugs and kept his rejection on, not caring if it would hurt. He heard a frustrated sigh.

'He's got his firewalls on again.'

'Well we're just gonna have to break through them won't we!?'

Wheeljack tried to free himself from the hold on him and cried out every time his attackers Spark tried to bond with his, his rejection was already starting to fail. He choked on his sobs and cried out in pain, pleasing his attackers as his screams got louder. He felt parts of his armour being ripped off and his good wing getting ripped off. He tried his best not to scream too loud when someone suddenly punched him in the back, smashing through him and pulling out wires and circuits, making the Autobot's firewall system shutdown. He suddenly screamed in agony when his attacker finally managed to force a bond with his Spark and wailed as he felt the Spark's power take over him, pulsing with his Spark in a painful way, tainting it. His body was no longer listening to him as the Spark bond was beginning to take control.

'Stop! Please...stop!' he wailed.

He felt someone slap him round the head and a cold whisper in his audio again.

'Shut up, when we all done with you then we will stop...if we feel like it that is.'

Wheeljack sobbed and continued screaming until his vocal processors died out and he was muted throughout the rest of his torture, the room now filled with cold laughter and burning red optics.

* * *

After what felt like hours Wheeljack's optics stung as the room was suddenly filled with light. His attackers had left and Megatron glared down at him before leaving.

'I hope you find yourself to be inspired now Wheeljack.' he sneered.

Then Megatron left him and slammed the door behind him, leaving the mechanic all alone. Wheeljack sobbed but no tears fell, they were all dried up. He tried to sit up but whimpered as his back ached after the punch and something sparked within him making it even more unbearable. Looking down at himself he saw that his armour had been ripped off, his metal skin covered in scratches and what remained of his cod piece and wings were scattered on the floor. He moaned in pain as he tried to stand but fell back down where he curled up into a ball and cried. It hurt so much and he wanted to go home so badly. He wanted Ratchet to tell him everything was going to be alright, he wanted to be held in his arms, he wanted to be with him right now. He wished he was dead right now, life seemed to cruel without Ratchet there for him. After crying out his frustartion, the door to the room opened again and he heard footsteps approach him. Wheeljack whimpered and hugged himself tighter as the footsteps came to a halt beside him. He flinched and cried out when he felt a hand touch him, struggling to get away he lunged forward, but someone grabbed him and forced him to sit up. he wailed and shook his head but someone forced him still. His optics focused until he saw a face and for a moment thought it was Ratchet. However when they came into focus it turned out to be Soundwave, looking at him, a little shocked and surprised.

'It's OK.' he whispered, stroking Wheeljack's face.

Wheeljack whimpered when the officer wiped a tear away from the mechanic's face and hoisted him up till he was carrying like a baby in his arms and walked towards the door. The mechanic was almost lifeless in his arms and he didn't mind nor did he care where they were going, he was dead inside and no one could change that. After walking down a number of hallways they entered a chamber where Soundwave placed the ex-Autobot into a vat of Energon and activated the CR machine, which slowly began to repair the Autobot. Soundwave sighed and stared down at wheeljack, who stared straight ahead, not caring, not acknowledging him. He stroked his head and sighed again as he watched over him as he recharged. Finally Wheeljack spoke.

'I want to go home.' he croaked.

Soundwave shook his head.

'You are home.'

Wheeljack sobbed as more tears fell out of his optics.

'I want to see my friends, I want to see how Grimlock's doing, I want to see if Jazz learned that new dance move, I want to see if Prowl finished all that paperwork...I want to see Ratchet.'

With that he sobbed and cried into his hands. Then he heard a hissing noise and before he could figure it out where it came from he felt Soundwave grip his head, his mask off and his mouth formed a sad smile. Wheeljack had been around him long enough to see he was desperate for something and he wanted it so bad.

'Forget about Ratchet. He gave up on you, he chose to accept that you're gone...I can take care of you...I can be there for you...I can love you.'

To Wheeljack's shock he felt Soundwave force his mouth over his and almost fell into the Energon surrounding him. His glossa slipped in and it gently stroked the mechanic's. Wheeljack made a muffled yelp and tried to move but Soundwave kept his hand placed round the back of his helm. Wheeljack shivered as Soundwave continued to kiss him, how could he love him? He was a Decepticon, Decepticons don't love, they don't know what it meant. But the kiss was so warm, so sweet. Wheeljack finally gave in to the love he wanted so bad and closed his optics as he melted into the kiss, allowing the Decepticon officer to hold him in an almost loving embrace, almost not caring if he promised his Spark to someone else. H emade a small moan when Soundwave gripped his other hand and interlocked their fingers, it felt so lovely and Soundwave seemed to know how to hold him. Soundwave finally broke off and he and Wheeljack stared at each other for a moment, as if they were trying to figure out what next. Then Wheeljack growled.

'How can you love me!? After what you did to me!'

Soundwave shrugged.

'I may be a Decepticon but I know what love is, I spent 12 million years in a Spark ache so I know. As what i did, I can't ask for your forgiveness but believe me...it was for your own good.'

Wheeljack slapped Soundwave hard round the face.

'You threaten me that you would kill Ratchet, allow a bunch of Seekers to do what they want with me and then forced me to build weapons to use against my friends! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! YOU SPARK LESS, PIECE OF SCRAP, GOOD FOR NOTHING, PILE OF-'

Soundwave silenced him with another kiss and Wheeljack almost hated himself as he allowed the officer to enter his mouth and he began kissing back. Why was he so weak? Soundwave pulled away again as the mechanic sobbed.

'We need each other...I need you...I want you...' muttered Soundwave, gently holding Wheeljack's head.

'No...' whimpered Wheeljack but once again he was melting into another kiss with the Decepticon officer.

he hated himself as he allowed Soundwave to hold him, he'd rather die than be with one of them. As Soundwave held him, in a loving embrace Wheeljack came up with a plan to blow the Decepticons sky-high...with himself included.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Spark Torn in Two Part 6**

Ratchet growled as his arm was finally repaired, thanks to Perceptor. He sat on the berth of the scientist's lab and began to think evil and twisted thoughts of what he would do to Soundwave when he found him. Perceptor had told him to calm down and even the lambo brothers decided to leave him alone for the sake of his own sanity. Prowl had questioned him about it many times and Ratchet always told him the same story, he went out for a drive to clear his head and then Soundwave attacked him. Ratchet tried to fight back but was horrified when the Decepticon officer tore off his arm and then began to beat him with it. The medic thought he was going to die but what horrified him the most was what Soundwave hissed into his audios.

'You stole what I considered mine...now I've taken it back!'

With that he flew off, taking Ratchet's arm with him, leaving Ratchet confused and wounded. Prowl had found him and was still very confused with the whole situation. Why would Soundwave just attack an Autobot? He wasn't as brutal as the other Decepticons and didn't do anything unless he had a good reason to. Also why did he take Ratchet's arm, he would of just tossed it aside but it was almost like he had come for that purpuse, but why? There was nothing special in the machinery and circuity of an Autobot's arm, did the officer flip a circuit or something? Ratchet just sighed as Prowl tried to figure it out.

'There is no reason behind it Prowl, he's a Decepticon and that's what Decepticons do.' muttered the medic.

'Yeah but still, why you? Jazz was out on patrol by himself nearby and Red Alert was a sitting target when he was fixing his sensors. It was almost as if he targetted you.'

Ratchet didn't argue with Prowl and walked off back to his med bay, many of the Autobots he passed tried to cheer him up but with no result. He was tired, frustrated and above all depressed. It had been three Earth months after Wheeljack's death and some of the Autobots have moved on, much to his anger. Ratchet still couldn't forget and a tear fell out of his optic when he glanced over what used to be Wheeljack's workshop, now being used as a lab for Hoist and Grapple's work. At first he refused and tried to kick the two Autobots out but Prowl told him that it was time to move on, he was a soldier and soldiers die in battle. He should of seen it coming. Ratchet sighed and clutched the wrench that Wheeljack made him. He didn't want to but he couldn't go on like this.

'I miss you so much...I'm so sorry...but I have to try...I know you wouldn't want me to suffer like this...I'm so sorry.' he whimpered as he walked back to his med bay, trying to forget about Wheeljack.

* * *

Megatron was both pleased but a little concerned with Wheeljack's sudden urge to build something, it was almost too sudden. He knew the cruel treatment he had given Wheeljack might of pushed him to his limits but wasn't expecting him to invent something this fast. He had told Soundwave to keep an optic on him but even he was beginning to get on his nerves. The officer had informed that Wheeljack was at last working on something but it would take a while due to the material he needed, which Megatron was also concerned about.

'Why the slag does he need all this?' he snarled, looking at the long list.

Soundwave shrugged and Megatron shooed him away, agreeing to the plan, whatever it was. he didn't care as long as the ex-Autobot made himself useful. Wheeljack had been cooped up in the lab for some time now, building his surprise for Megatron. The mechanic had been beaten, violated and tortured to beyond his limits and he had grown tired of it all. He was tired of waiting for help, he was tired of bearing the Decepticon mark. He had made up his mind to blow both him and the Decepticons to bits, pretending that he was building a device to help Megatron get what he wanted. The Decepticons were cautious but allowed him to build it, not caring as long as he did do something. Wheeljack sighed as he looked through his blueprints and flinched when someone entered the lab. he knew too well who it was and snarled as Soundwave looked over his shoulder to see what he was up to.

'Can't you leave me alone for a nano click!?' he snapped.

'No.' replied Soundwave and sat down in his corner.

Wheeljack growled as he tried to work. Not too long ago Soundwave offered him his Spark, he offered him his love to keep him happy. Wheeljack cursed himself when he allowed the officer to hold and kiss him, betraying his promise to his lover that he would never betray him. How could Soundwave love? He was emotionless and felt no pain, he was just an empty pile of metal nothing more. Since that day Soundwave had tried to get closer to him, give him an extra supply of Energon cubes and even offered to protect him if someone tried to hurt him. Fat chance, he wouldn't disobey Megatron, who enjoyed beating the mechanic when he got the chance. As he tried to work, he glanced over at Soundwave, who stared back.

'How the slag can you love anyone, you Sparkless slag-pile!' he suddenly snapped.

Soundwave didn't reply straight away but after a while he did.

'I can love you.'

Wheeljack snorted.

'You don't even know what love is!'

'Yes I do.'

'No you don't!'

'I'll prove it.'

Wheeljack's optics widened with surprise. Soundwave was willing to prove he could actually love!? This he had to see. Soundwave seemed to be waiting for the command and Wheeljack thought that this could be a little, y'know, fun.

'Alright then...prove it!'

Soundwave suddenly sat up and dashed out the lab, leaving the mechanic alone and puzzled. Time passed and Wheeljack continued to work on his project until the door to the lab opened and Soundwave walked up to him and presented him something that made Wheeljack both gasp and snicker a bit.

'Flowers!? Why would I want flowers!?' snickered the mechanic.

Soundwave had a bundle in his arm and Wheeljack wondered if he had raided a florist or something. there were roses and tulips and even lily's, he must of raided at least 10 or 12 florist's. Soundwave tried to shove the flowers in his arms but Wheeljack shook his head.

'Look, it was nice but this can't prove that you know what love is...I mean like flowers and all but you have to know what kind of things the person you love likes. Love isn't flowers y'know.'

Wheeljack was suprising himself that he was giving a Decepticon a lecture on love. Soundwave looked down at the flowers and then back at Wheeljack. Then he dumped the flowers on a desk and ran out the lab again. Much more time passed and Soundwave returned, this time what he had made Wheeljack sigh.

'How the slag did you know I liked cats.' he muttered.

Soundwaev had a handful of cats in his arms, most of them looked like alley cats while others looked like cats who had owners. As Soundwave tried to force the cats into Wheeljacks arms, the mechanic shook his head.

'Look, giving gifts isn't the whole point of love! It's so much more than that.'

Soundwave began to think for a moment before shoving the litter of cats into Wheeljack's arms and touching a button on his chest. Then strange music began to play and the room was filled with howling cats and some sort of romantic music. Wheeljack's jaw dropped for a moment, completely shocked at what was happening around him and for some reason, for some unknown reason, Wheeljack began laughing. He was surrounded by cats, his desk covered in flowers and the room filled with music and now it was all making him laugh. Suddenly Soundwave grabbed Wheeljack and held him as he looked into his optics.

'Told you.' he muttered.

'What?' asked the mechanic, confused.

'I made you laugh.'

Wheeljack was suddenly in shock. He couldn't remember the last time he laughed like that, it had been so long. He used to laugh when the twins played jokes on Ratchet, when Jazz annoyed Prowl and so many other times. He had almost forgotten how to laugh. As the music played, the cats meowed and the flowers giving off a pleasant aroma, Wheeljack suddenly felt tears running down his face. this was possibly one of the sweetest, and strangest, things Soundwave had ever done for him and he tried to wipe the tears away. Maybe Soundwave did know a few things about love after all, there was also another factor that Wheeljack forgot. Earlier on Soundwave had said something about a 12 million year Spark ache. Was he in love with someone long ago? As Wheeljack tried to wipe the tears away Soundwave pulled him into a small embrace and the mechanic felt his fears and doubts melt away. Wheeljack stood there in the officer's arms and it felt so nice, so warm and almost full of love. He could hear Soundwave's Spark pulsing and it felt and sounded so nice. He didn't want to pull away but when he heard the door to the lab open he suddenly jumped back and out of Soundwave's arms. Megatron entered the lab and looked round in confusion.

'Soundwave, I demand to know why this lab is filled with weed's, rodent's and that horrible noise!?' snapped the Decepticon leader.

Soundwave was a little lost for words and wasn't sure how he was going to explain this, thankfully Wheeljack stepped in.

'I asked him to bring them to me, they make working for you a little more...adjustable.' replied the mechanic, coolly.

Megatron snarled but he believed what he heard, snarling at the mecahnic as he ordered Soundwave to get rid of them and not to do that again. He didn't strike at them but threatened Wheeljack not to use his officer's as delivery mech's or he would deliver him a deadly punch to the face, Wheeljack not flinching. Megatron left in a mood as the two mech's sighed in relief. Soundwave sighed as he gathered up the cats.

'I better take these back, I'll dispose of the flowers when I get back.' mumbled Soundwave.

'Yeah, I bet their owners are worried about them, and don't get rid of the flowers. I haven't seen them for so long.' chuckled Wheeljack.

Soundwave shrugged as he grabbed all the cats and made his way to the door.

'Soundwave!' cried Wheeljack, making the officer stop and look over his shoulder.

'Thanks...for making me laugh.'

Soundwave must of smiled or something underneath his mask because Wheeljack could suddenly detect a sudden warmth coming from him. Soundwave then turned to leave with the small felines and Wheeljack chuckled as he gazed at the flowers. Maybe, for once, he was wrong about the Decepticon officer.

* * *

Much more time passed and Wheeljack's plan was slowly coming to life. Soundwave was ordered out the lab every now and then, leaving Laserbeak to keep an optic on him. Wheeljack didn't mind but didn't talk too much in the presence of the robotic bird in case he might be spying on him for Megatron. Laserbeak was loyal to Soundwave and feared Megatron as much as Starscream feared getting attacked by Optimus Prime, not that it was making the mechnic's job any easier. Soundwave had ordered him to keep an optic on him but not to freak him out, which Laserbeak was trying not to do. Wheeljack just hoped that he wouldn't figure out what he was up to and kept his blue-prints far away from the optics of the robotic bird. One day Soundwave was ordered to assist in an Energon raid and he left Laserbeak in Wheeljack's care. Before leaving he gave Laserbeak a command before speaking to Wheeljack.

'If you need anything, Laserbeak will provide.' he said in a low tone.

Wheeljack was a little grateful but he doubted that Laserbeak could help him with anything. Laserbeak perched himself on a ledge and watched Wheeljack work away and tried not to disturb him. Wheeljack looked up at the robotic bird a few times but didn't try to disturb him either. There was an awkward silence and after a few hours of working Wheeljack decided to take a break and slumped on a nearby chair. Soundwave left some Energon cubes behind and he took a sip, wondering a about a few things. How long would it take to build the bomb? How long was Soundwave and the other Decepticons going to take? What was Ratchet doing right now? Wheeljack sighed as he thought about his bondmate, he had almost forgotten what he looked like. As Wheeljack moped in silence he suddenly got an idea and he glanced up at Laserbeak, doing nothing but watching him. Would Laserbeak listen to him? Would he do what the mechanic wanted? It was worth a try. Wheeljack stood up and slowly approached him, hoping he wouldn't fly off. Laserbeak acknowledged him and didn't move as the mechanic came closer, Wheeljack hoping this would work.

'Um...Laserbeak? I need you to do me a favour.'

Laserbeak tilted his head, not too keen but he was ordered by Soundwave to obey Wheeljack so he waited for the order. Wheeljack took a deep breath.

'Could you spy on the Autobots for me?'

That was a shocker for Laserbeak, he wasn't expecting that! Wheeljack was actually hoping that Laserbeak would get him some footage on the Autobots, see what they were up to and maybe...see if they really were biding their time to save him. Laserbeak nodded his head and suddenly took off and flew out into a shaft that would take him outside. Wheeljack took a seat and waited for the robotic spy bird to return. Time passed, much time passed. Wheeljack was eager for Laserbeak to return and he was literally pacing the lab. Would he return before Soundwave? Hopefully not, Wheeljack sighed as more time passed until he detected the return of Laserbeak. The robotic bird landed on a desk and awaited the next command.

'Laserbeak, did you get some footage?' asked Wheeljack.

Laserbeak nodded and transformed into his cassette mode, allowing Wheeljack to pick him up and insert him into a terminal. Wheeljack adjusted the screen until he got an image and sat down. He recognized the area to be the hallway outside of his workshop back at the Autobot base and after a while he saw two familiar Autobots walk by. Jazz and Prowl, the Autobot officers walked on screen chatting away.

'I still can't believe Bluestreak did that to me! I just told him it needed a little work!' moaned Jazz.

'Telling someone that their paint job is a little trashy isn't really polite.' replied Prowl.

'Still, he didn't have to cover me with that weird goop.' sighed Jazz.

'It's called paint.' chuckled Prowl.

Wheeljack snickered a little, those two never change. Then he saw someone emerge from his workshop and recognize it as Hoist. He thought it was a little strange, why was Hoist in his workshop? He never went in there and only those who had special permission either from himself, Prowl or Optimus Prime were allowed to enter. Prowl noticed Hoist and greeted him.

'How is everything going Hoist?' asked Prowl.

'Fine, just found it a little hard with all...y'know...the clutter. I never knew moving in was going to be this hard.' sighed Hoist.

Wheeljack's optics widened with shock, Hoist was moving into his workshop? Why? Before the mechanic could figuire it out the screen switched to another scene where he saw a few Autobots on their break, chatting amongst themselves.

'So what are ya up to on your next time off?' asked Ironhide to a group of Autobots.

'I'm gonna cruise the country side!' said an excited Hound.

'I'm gonna explore the western coast!' said Mirage.

'I'm going to see what night life in the city is like! Track's says it's awesome!' said Bumblebee.

Wheeljack felt a strange sensation in his Spark and he felt tears form in his optics, but he held them back as the screen changed again. This time he saw something that made him stand up and walk towards the screen. He saw Ratchet sitting in his med bay, reading notes. Wheeljack traced a finger down the screen over Ratchet's face, sighing as he tried to remember what he felt like. Then he saw Perceptor enter the lab and Ratchet looked up to acknowledge him.

'Ah Perceptor, how are you?' asked Ratchet.

'Very well, I see that you...how should I say this...taught Sideswipe a lesson after what he did to your tools.' chuckled Perceptor.

'Yeah...I swear those twins will be the death of me one day.' sighed Ratchet.

'Don't be so silly, they'll torture me next if you run off.' snickered the scientist.

'Hah, I doubt that. Anyway more importantly how is your new project coming along?' asked the medic, smiling a little.

'Very well, we should see some results soon.' replied Perceptor.

Wheeljack sank back into his chair.

'That's enough Laserbeak.' he murmured.

The screen went blank and Laserbeak jumped out, transforming back and watched the mechanic. Wheeljack stared at his feet, his optics wide with shock, his whole body trembling. Life at the Autobot base was normal as ever, like when he was there. However he wasn't there and yet life at the Autobot base was normal...perfectly normal. Wheeljack felt the tears fall down his face and he gripped his chair as he took in heavy inhales of air. Did they simply forget him? Did they carry on without him, not caring that he was in the Decepticons hands? Did Ratchet forget him too? Perceptor's new project was more important...than him? Laserbeak jumped out the way when Wheeljack suddenly jumped up and smashed the screen with his fists, tears pouring out of optics and his face filled with pain, anger and confusion. He cried with outrage as he smashed everything around him, destroying computers, breaking glass bottles and smashing equipment, screaming as he did. Laserbeak flew out the room in fear Wheeljack would smash him next as the outraged mechanic destroyed everything in his path. How could they do this to him? How could Ratchet do this to him? Why? It made no sense, he had done no wrong, why did they just leave him? Why did they betray him? He suddenly felt arms grab him and he was forced to stay still. Looking over his shoulder he saw Soundwave, staring at him in confusion.

'What is the meaning of this!?' he snapped.

Wheeljack said nothing but sobbed, crying his optics out and wailing in bitter sorrow. He wrapped his arms round Soundwave and cried into his shoulder, Soundwave gently holding him, a little confused. After a while Wheeljack spoke.

'Was...was I nothing to them? D-did they hate me or something?' sobbed the mechanic.

Did they hate him or something? Why? Was it because of his inventions, his explosions after an accident or was it something more? How could Ratchet betray him, after all those long years, why? Wheeljack heard a hissing noise and after a few seconds was pulled back a bit until he saw Soundwave's face, his mouth formed a sad frown as he stroked Wheeljack's head until he slowly leaned into capture his lips. Wheeljack did nothing but allowed Soundwave to take him, his glossa stroking over his. Wheeljack closed his optics and kissed back, giving up his Spark for the Decepticon officer, allowing him to take him.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Spark Torn in Two Part 7**

Wheeljack stirred from his recharge and looked round, trying to figure out what had happened. he was still in the lab but it was now very dark and he could make out some of the broken equipment. He looked round some more and found himself in Soundwave's arms, lying on his berth. The officer was sound asleep, his arm wrapped round Wheeljack's body. The mechanic sighed, he was still tired and he slumped back onto Soundwave's chest, sighing. Last night he and Soundwave...stayed together. Wheeljack just sobbed a little as he remembered what he watched, the Autobots, acting like they didn't care he was an Decepticon prisoner. He snapped after watching footage from Laserbeak and began destroying everything until Soundwave arrived, he comforted him for a little while and then...they kissed. Then they fell onto the berth and after that it got passionate. Wheeljack sighed as he remembered how Soundwave caressed him, touched him in ways that made him moan and how he cried out his name as their Sparks bonded together. Wheeljack needed it so bad and he thought he was just desperate for some love but now he was confused. He had loved Ratchet for 10 million years, they loved each other and now he had left him in the hand of the Decepticons. Then Soundwave came along and at first he was cold and cruel but then he cared and took care of the mechanic. He made Wheeljack laugh when he needed it. He made Wheeljack feel at ease even though he had hated the Decepticons for such a long time, Soundwave seemed to be a little different. He snuggled up next to Soundwave and sighed again. Soundwave was different, very different...not like other Decepticons. He glanced up at his sleeping face and leaned in to kiss his slashed cheek.

'Thank you...Soundwave.' he sighed as he fell back into recharge.

* * *

Much time had passed after that night and Soundwave seemed to be avoiding Wheeljack, the mechanic a little confused as he stared at his half finished project. He managed to fix the lab before anyone found out what he had done and now sat at his desk, confused. He was planning to blow himself up sky high along with the Decepticons and after seeing the Autobots not care whether he was alive or not the temptation to kill himself was growing. However he didn't want to, he couldn't...he didn't want to kill Soundwave, not after everything he had done for him. What he felt for the Decepticon officer confused him at first, made him think about a few things and made him wonder if it were possible. Soundwave had been cold when he first became his prisoner but over time having him around made the mechanic feel comfortable, like he was around Ratchet. He sobbed at the thought of Ratchet not caring for him now that he was gone, he felt feelings towards him that he never thought he'd experience. Hate, anger, confusion and above all sadness. Ratchet tossed him aside the moment he was gone as did the other Autobots. Hoist took over his Workshop, Prowl didn't organize a rescue party and the other Autobots were only concerned with their next time off. Wheeljack sobbed and he wiped a tear away, his face filled with bitter anger.

'Fine, I don't care...they can rust for all I care...slag them...they can take my stupid workshop...they can go off on their next holiday...I...I don't care.'

With that he slumped on his desk and cried into his arms. Why was this so hard? The Autobots were like family to him and yet they just simply chose to forget about him. Why couldn't he forget about them, why was it so hard? As he sobbed he felt and hand on his shoulder, looking up he saw Soundwave looking down at him.

'Crying isn't an option, you have to move on. Forget them like they forgot you.' he said.

Wheeljack sniffled and wiped a tear from his face.

'I-I'm trying...but it's just so very hard.' he choked.

Soundwave took a seat next to him and sighed as he stroked Wheeljack's back, who was still trying to calm down. The mechanic had stopped the tears but he still felt miserable, he was regretting ever asking Laserbeak for the footage on the Autobots but he knew it was bound to happen sooner or later. He had almost forgotten how long he had been trapped within the Decepticon base and was a little too embarrassed to ask Soundwave. Glancing over at the officer he thought that he should change the subject, for both their sakes.

'Soundwave...you told me you were in 12 million years of Spark ache...who were you in love with? Was it someone I knew?'

Soundwave paused for a moment and sighed. Wheeljack was a bit curious, he always wondered who Soundwave loved for 12 million years, who had caused him the Spark ache that had angered him so. After a while Soundwave began to talk.

'You were a researcher in the Scientific Research center back on Cybertron before the war, correct?'

Wheeljack was a little surprised, how did he know that? He nodded and Soundwave continued, what he said next made Wheeljack gasp.

'I was a researcher myself and I worked there for a while. One day I saw someone and I felt strange around him, my Spark pulsed very fast when I thought about him and I could not remove his face from my mainframe. For 2 million years I watched him, too scared to walk up to him and talk to him. I watched him from the shadows and then one day he fell for someone...my Spark was torn. He bonded with another and I grew to despise the one who took him from me, even though I was too scared to approach him. Then the war began and I was injured, the Decepticons brought me in and I was rebuilt. I chose to join their ranks and became a Decepticon, trying to forget about him. However...he had joined the Autobots and I suffered as I fought him, trying to tell myself that he was the enemy. But nothing worked and I thought that one day he might kill me or I kill him. I thought I could never have him...until now.'

Wheeljack watched Soundwave remove his mask and he stared at Wheeljack for a while, the mechanic had an idea of who he was talking about as the officer leaned in close. Wheeljack found himself moving closer to him as well, until he traced an finger down his slashed face.

'Who was he?' he murmured as Soundwave got closer.

Soundwave stopped an inch near his lips and gazed into Wheeljack's optics, who just gazed back almost as if he was in a trance. Before he leaned in to take his lips he uttered the word,

'You.'

Wheeljack closed his optics and allowed Soundwave to deepen the kiss, their glossa's dancing in each others mouths. The mechanic tasted the oil, Energon and grease inside Soundwave's mouth and moaned as he felt Soundwave's glossa trace over his, his hands beginning to move over his back and trace over his wings. They ran down his back until he literaly pulled him off his chair and onto his lap, the mechanic not minding one but as he wrapped his arms round Soundwave's shoulders. He was almost in shock and he almost hated himself for making Soundwave suffer. He had no idea back at the research center that someone watched him from the shadows, he never noticed, he had no idea that Soundwave had been in love with him for so long. It explained why Soundwave knew so much about him, his liking of cats and all. Did Soundwave truly love him, after all these years? His thoughts on the matter disappeared when he felt Soundwave stroke a wing and he groaned in pleasure, trying to forget about his bond mate, trying to forget about the one who forgot about him.

* * *

Wheeljack was allowed one day to go to the Energon baths, thankfully the Decepticon base was almost empty so no one would care and Wheeljack sighed as he soaked in the rich energy. Soundwave had told him to use caution if he wanted to use them. After trying to calculating how long he had been here he was a little shocked to find he had been here for 5 months, meaning that in 5 months time it was going to be his 10th millionth anniversary as Ratchet's bond mate...not that he cared. Ratchet forgot about him so he couldn't care less about it, he and the Autobots had forgotten about him so who cared. Wheeljack grumbled as he tried to think of something else and made a small chuckle as he remembered what he and Soundwave did a few days before but he was almost a little suprised. He had no idea that Soundwave's 12 million year Spark ache was centered on him, that he was the one that Soundwave loved. It was strange how cold he was at the start but when he thought of the officer his Spark pulsed a little. He used to think that Soundwave was cold, cruel and cunning but he was actually very sweet, he just had a hard time getting his emotions out sometimes. He chuckled again as he hopped out the vat of Energon and stretched out his joints.

'I better get back before Megtaron throws a fit.' he sighed.

He snuck down the hallways and quickly ran into his lab, relieved that no one saw him.He walked over to his desk and stopped dead in his tracks. It was gone. The device he had building that would destroy him and the Decepticons was gone. He began to panic as he wildly looked round his lab, wondering if he just left it some where and forgot about it. Soundwave wouldn't have touched it, he was convinced it was something to use against the Autobots. So who took it? As he looked every where he suddenly felt a chill run down his back and he felt a set of optics glaring at him. Turning round slowly he almost fell when he saw Megatron, holding his device.

'Looking for this?' snarled Megtraon, crushing the device in his hands.

Wheeljack backed up but Megtaron was fast and knocked him off his feet. He tried to scramble away but Megatron held him down, snarling at him.

'So you planned to kill us all eh? Very foolish Wheeljack, very foolish indeed.'

Wheeljack winced and expected that he was going to get a beating after this until Soundwave entered the lab, greatly confused at the sight before him.

'Megatron, what are you doing!?' he asked, worried about the condition of Wheeljack.

Megtaron glanced over, standing up and forcing Wheeljack to his feet.

'This little traitor is planning to destroy us all, did you know about this?' he growled.

Soundwave looked shocked and looked over at Wheeljack, who just looked back at him, not sure of what to say. He wasn't sure of what to do, he didn't mean it, he didn't to do this to Soundwave but now...he didn't know what to say. He yelped when he saw Megatron raise a fist.

'After I'm done with you not even the Constuticons can put you back together!'

Wheeljack shut off his optics and braced for the attack, expecting it to be painful and harsh. However it never came, much to the mechanic's confusion. He opened his optics and gasped. Soundwave was holding Megatron's fist, preventing him from harming him. Megatron glared at Soundwave both horrified and outraged. Soundwave glared back, refusing to remove his hold.

'H-h-how...HOW DARE YOU SOUNDWAVE!' screamed Megatron, suddenly useing his other fist to send a deadly punch into Soundwave's chest.

Wheeljack almost shrieked when he saw Megatron's fist go right through Soundwave's chest, the officer falling and not moving once he fell to the floor. Wheeljack ran over to him and gasped, thankfully Megatron missed his vitals but he was still in poor condition. He was barely functioning as Wheeljack tried to repair him but cried out when Megatron began dragging him away.

'I'll see that you're punished once and for all Wheeljack...I'm sending you to Cybertron where Shockwave can alter you loyalty components.'

Wheeljack tried to struggle as he was dragged away from Soundwave, crying out as he could sense the officer's energy signature fading and tried to reach out to him.

'No, no! You can't leave him like that! You can't!' he wailed, tears forming at his optics.

Megatron ignored him and dragged him away. Within moments Wheeljack found himself in the clutches of the Seekers, who were given orders to take him to the space bridge. He tried to find out what happened to Soundwave but the Seekers told him nothing and dragged him to the exit of the base. Wheeljack let out a chocked sob, was Soundwave going to die because of him? His optics stung as the doors opened and he saw the sun for the first time in over 5 months, it was evening and the sun was just sitting on the ocean horizon. He didn't have a lot of time to admire it as he was hoisted over Sky Warp's shoulders and the Seekers flew off, towards the space bridge. Starscream dragged behind and taunted the sobbing mechanic.

'Think about it Wheeljack, next time we see you Soundwave would of turned you into a loyal puppy-bot!' he sneered.

Wheeljack didn't care, he was more concerned about Soundwave. Megatron wouldn't leave him like that, he needed him, he was too valuable to the Decepticon cause. He still couldn't believe what he had done though, he disobeyed his leader and saved him and ended up with a deep wound...all because he wanted to die. Wheeljack sobbed and continued to until they arrived at the space bridge, Starscream walking over to activate while Sky Warp kept a firm grip on him. Wheeljack just stared at his feet, not caring, not caring he was now back outside on an organic surface. He was so worried about Soundwave. Thundercraker grumbled as Starscream seemed to be taking his time.

'Hurry up Screamer!' he growled.

'I'm trying! I can't remember all the codes!' snapped Starscream.

As they bickered Wheeljack began to think. He couldn't stand being around these thugs any longer, he hated them for what they had done to him and what they had done to Soundwave. he hated the Autobots for abandoning him and he hated Ratchet for forgetting him. He also wasn't planning on becoming a Decepticon drone either. Wheeljack growled and kicked Sky Warp in the chest, the Seeker crying out and letting go of his captive. Wheeljack jumped out of his arms and ran, the other Seekers noticing.

'Sky Warp you idiot!' wailed Starscream.

The Seekers transformed and gave chase, Wheeljack wincing as he transformed back into a Lancia. He hadn't transformed in a long time and his joints ached as they moved into place, not that it was stopping him from speeding as fast as he could. Wheeljack zoomed down the desert track as the Seekers opened fire, trying his best to dodge them Wheeljack swerved and skidded going as fast as he could, scanning for somewhere to hide. He found what appeared to be an abandoned mine nearby and headed straight towards it, knowing the Seekers wouldn't follow. Looking ahead he saw the mine entrance and zoomed right in, crashing into abandoned equipment and tools. He quickly transformed and crawled in deeper, hearing the sound of jets thundering outside. He crawled in so deep until he could no longer see the entrance of the mine and stopped, resting against a wall and flinching when he heard a cry.

'Fine, stay down there traitor! You won't be coming back out though! Consider this your tomb!'

He heard blaster fire and a rumble, the cave closing in. A few pebbles smacked him on the head but nothing serious. Wheeljack just sighed with relief and laid down, trying to think of what to do next. Could he get out of here? Would the Decepticons come after him? Is Soundwave alright? Wheeljack sobbed, it was all his fault, his fault Soundwave was injured.

'I'm so sorry Soundwave.' he sobbed as he cried himself into recharge.

* * *

Ratchet growled as he woke up from recharge when the alarms went off. It was late at night and he grumbled as he headed towards the control room from his med bay. He was on duty and that meant he had to answer to any alarm Teletraan-1 would give out. He wasn't the only one, Prowl had an Energon cube, he was wide awake but looked tired. Jazz was still nodding off, Ironhide was moaning and groaning, Bluestreak was yawning and the twins were grumbling as bad as Ratchet. They all assembled in the control room where Optimus Prime was waiting, reading what he saw on the screen. Ironhide chuckled.

'How do you do it Prime?' he sighed.

'You don't want to know old friend.' chuckled Optimus.

'Enough fancy talk! What's the problem, I need my beauty sleep!' wailed Sunstreaker.

Optimus nodded and looked back at the screen.

'Teletraan-1 is still trying to determine what he has found, he detected an Energy signature not too long ago.'

Ratchet tilted his head in confusion. Who could it be? If it were a Decepticon Teletraan would of said so and everyone was back in base, no one was out on patrol and the Decepticons were quiet. Optimus was also confused as he waited for the results. After a while Teletraan came up with an answer and Optimus examined them on a smaller screen. The Autobots waited for the word and looked puzzled as Prime's optics widened with shock.

'This can't be right.' muttered the Autobot leader, typing the information in again.

'What is it Optimus?' asked Prowl.

The Autobot leader said nothing and grumbled as he got the same information again and again. Optimus then began asking Teletraan-1 some questions.

'Is this a possible error?' he asked.

'No.' replied Teletraan-1.

'A possible Decepticon trap?'

'No.'

'Did you get the readings wrong?'

'No.'

'Are you functioning at top levels?'

'Yes, findings are accurate and correct. Information is not wrong.'

Optimus stood back up and looked at his fellow Autobots in shock, they all looked confused. What was wrong? What did Teletraan-1 find? Ratchet was tired and he growled.

'What is it for Primus' sake!' he snapped.

Optimus said nothing but punched up the results on the main screen for all of them to see. Everyone in the room became silent, their optics widened in shock and their jaws dropped. Ratchet just felt his Spark miss a pulse when he read what was on the screen.

'Energy Signiture, Location: Sector Alpha 12 Mines, Status: On line, Autobot...Wheeljack.'

Everyone just continued to stare at the screen as Wheeljack's name flashed before them. That couldn't be right, Wheeljack died in a explosion 5 Earth months ago.

'T-that's not possible!' stammered Prowl.

Then to their shock Ratchet suddenly transformed and raced off out of the base. After getting their logic circuits rechecked the rest of the Autobots followed. Was Wheeljack alive? If he was where had he been all this time? Ratchet didn't care, if there was a possibility that he bond mate was alive then he was willing to take the chance to see him again.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Spark Torn in Two Part 8**

Wheeljack stirred slightly from his recharge when he heard a noise. At first he thought it was just some debris falling or just a desert creature making a mess within the old mine, but as he sat up and listened he realized that this was no mere organic rodent. It sounded like engines, car engines. Wheeljack was trying to wonder who could be out at this time of night, humans don't stay up that long, until he heard the sound of a transformation sequence and voices. Wheeljack's optics widened with fear, it must of been the Stunticons coming after him, there was no other reason. Starscream must had told Megatron who ordered the crazy Decepticons to go after him, with the intention of turning him into a drone. In a panic he tried to crawl deeper into the mine, hoping that this mine had another exit as the voices got louder. Then he heard a blast from behind him and gasped in terror when he realized that they had broken through the sealed mine, their voices more clearer but Wheeljack couldn't care less what they were saying, he was more concerned with getting away.

'I'm telling you it's coming from down here!'

'This is all wrong, that darn computer must of got it wrong!'

'It's worth a look.'

'This smells like a trap!'

Wheeljack grimaced as the voices got closer and he crawled deeper until he saw another opening. It was small but the mechanic managed to squeeze out back into the dark desert. It was very dark and Wheeljack cursed himself, his optics weren't functioning properly so he couldn't use his night vision. Trying to put some distance between him and the Stunticons he carefully snuck away, hoping no one would hear him but was suddenly blinded by a blaze of light. Wheeljack brought his hands up to his face to shield his damaged optics and tried to see where the light was coming from. To his horror he made out a gigantic shadow reaching for him and believed that it was Motormaster, it had to be him. Crying out he smacked the hand away and ran off, as far from the Stunticon as fast as he could. He could hear the voices again but ignored them, thinking they were tricks and lies.

'Wait! Come back, we're not going to hurt you!'

Wheeljack ignored it and yelped again when he saw shadows move towards him, thinking it was the rest of the Stunticons. In a panic he transformed and dashed off, the Stunticons following, calling out to him.

'Wait! Come back!'

'He's flipped!'

'No he's scared!'

'We're here to help!'

Wheeljack ignored them and continued racing through the desert, smacking into boulders and catus' in his attempt to get away. His energy was getting low and he panicked when the Stunticons were getting closer.

'GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!' he wailed, not sure if it would work but he was so tired and his options limited.

Then he felt someone lunge on top of him and yelped as he was forced to transform back into robot mode as he wrestled against a pair of Stunticons, trying their best to keep him still.

'I got him, I got him!'

'Don't let go you idiot! Guys, get over here!'

Wheeljack cried out in terror and kicked them off, sprinting as fast as he could away from them. The Stunticons who grabbed him called out to him but Wheeljack covered his audio's, wishing that they would go away, that he would just be left alone, that he was with Soundwave. The thought of Soundwave dead brought tears to his optics again, the Decepticon had cared for him while in captivity and got cruelly attacked just for trying to protect him. He sobbed, still running through the night as the Stunticons gave chase. Then he yelped when someone pounced on him, tumbling down a ravine with him, both crying out as they hit the bottom of the ravine, his attacker keeping a firm hold on him.

'LET ME GO! GET AWAY FROM ME!' he screamed.

Wheeljack tried to kick him off but who ever it was grabbed gripped his wrists and he wailed in fear as he found himself to weak to move. His attacker suddenly crying out to his comrades.

'Just stay away! You're scaring him!'

Wheeljack tried to struggle but his energy was too low, he wasted it on his getaway and he shut off his optics, not wanting to see the face of the Stunticon who held him, not wanting to go back to his prison. After a while his attacker spoke his tone more gentle.

'Wheeljack? It's me... it's Ratchet.'

For a moment Wheeljack thought the Stunticon was pulling one over him but these hands that held him, their touch felt familiar. He opened his optics and tried to make out the person holding him. After he managed to adjust his optics he made out the white helm with the grey horns and the sad yet almost happy blue optics of the Autobot medic. Wheeljack just stared in shock as Ratchet smiled gently, loosening his hold on the mechanic who appeared to have calmed down.

'It's me Wheeljack, it's Ratchet, you're safe now.'

Wheeljack said nothing, everything was confusing him. Why was Ratchet here? Why was he here now? Why did he come for him now? Ratchet raised a hand to caress his face but in anger Wheeljack slapped it away, confusing and hurting the medic. Wheeljack snarled.

'How dare you.' he cried.

Ratchet then yelped when Wheeljack suddenly pounced on him, clutching his throat. The medic tried to pry Wheeljack's hands off but it was no good, his grip was too tight. Wheeljack felt tears in his optics, he felt anger, he felt fury, he felt betrayed and confused. His tears splattered over Ratchet's face as he howled down at him.

'You dare come to me now...NOW! Where were you when I needed you!? Where were you!? Why now!? WHY!'

Ratchet tried to say something but Wheeljack was crushing his vocal processors unit. Wheeljack sobbed in anger, why now? Where was he when he needed him the most? Why did he come to him now? Why not before? Then he felt arms grab him and pull him back, pinning him to the floor, voices he almost recognized and when he heard them they brought even more anger to him.

'He's flipped a circuit!'

'Hold him down!'

'Quick the sedative!'

'Don't hurt him!'

Wheeljack cried out with outrage and then gasped when he felt a jolt in his neck, his systems shutting down on him. He tried to fight it off but he was so tired, so confused and he gave into the peaceful slumber.

* * *

Ratchet groaned in pain as Perceptor checked his vocal processor, it had almost been crushed after Wheeljack attacked him. After it had been fixed he grumbled as he tried to figure out what to do, what to say, how to say it. For 5 months he had believed Wheeljack to be dead, nothing but memory. However last night they found him and to their confusion he attacked them. He was both angered and upset, the medic had a good idea why. He left the lab and headed towards his med bay, passing Autobots who were chatting about the latest buzz, that Wheeljack was alive and well.

'Is it true!? I thought he went up with the plant!' said an excited Mirage.

'I saw him, he was a little shaken up but he's in the med bay right now!' answered Jazz.

'Can we see him!' cried Bumblebee, both happy and excited.

'No, he's still a little shaky...Prime ordered us to leave him alone till he's better.' sighed Prowl.

Ratchet himself sighed as he heard the chatter, Wheeljack wasn't just shaky, he was enraged with the Autobots and him. He attacked them and fled from them in fear. Prowl Jazz and Ironhide explored the mine after they detected the Energy Signature from within only to find that Wheeljack had crawled out of another opening. Optimus saw him emerge from another mine shaft and tried to grab after he activated his search lights, only to have Wheeljack run off. Bluestreak, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker chased after him and the twins pounced on him, held him down for a while till they got kicked off and then he grabbed him and they tumbled down a ravine. After Wheeljack attacked him, the rest of the Autobots showed up and sedated him, all a little confused why Wheeljack would do such a thing. Then they noticed the Decepticon insignia where his Autobot insignia should be and already rumours were flying, no thanks to the twins. Cliffjumper already began suspecting that Wheeljack betrayed them while others thought he faked his death to join the Decepticons. Ratchet just tried his best to ignore them as he entered the med bay, locking the door behind him. Wheeljack, for his own safety, had been strapped down to his examining berth, his armour removed so Ratchet could repair him and his SHU and engines hooked up to an life support machine giving him the energy he needed. The medic sighed, taking a seat next to Wheeljack and stroking his head, the mechanic still deep in recharge.

'Oh Wheeljack...' he murmured.

He had removed the Decepticon insignia and fixed some of his broken joints and damaged parts. He had done everything he could but fixing his mind was going to be hard, he still remembered the pain, the hurt and the bitter sadness in Wheeljack's optics when he attacked him. Ratchet felt a tear escape his optics, he had prayed to Primus that if he could have one more day with Wheeljack he'd do anything for him. He had no idea seeing him again would be so painful. When he heard that Wheeljack could possibly be alive he ran off ahead of the Autobots and was almost over joyed when he saw him when Optimus spotted him. However he was shocked and horrified when he ran off in fear, scared of them. His Spark jolted when those words ran through his mind.

_'You dare come to me now...NOW! Where were you when I needed you!? Where were you!? Why now!? WHY!'_

Ratchet sobbed, where was he when his love needed him. Crying in corner that's where he was, believing that he was dead. He had betrayed Wheeljack when he needed him, a Decepticon captive forced to work for them and Primus knows what they did to him. His only hope was the Autobots coming to his rescue but when his Energy Signature went off line he was officially dead to the Autobots. What a fool he was to believe them, he should of gone with gut instinct instead of listening to a computer reading. As He sobbed quietly, Wheeljack stirred and that made Ratchet sit up, wiping his tears. Wheeljack's optics flickered on and he slowly looked round the med bay until his optics landed on Ratchet. For a moment he was quiet and Ratchet tried to comfort him, placing a hand on his helm, suddenly removing it when Wheeljack spoke.

'Don't touch me.' he croaked.

Ratchet felt the tears but fought them off as he tried to reason with Wheeljack. The mechanic glared at him with tired optics, still filled with anger and sorrow.

'Wheeljack...I'm...I'm so sorry...I had no idea that you were-'

'Why don't you just leave me alone. You all are so good at that aren't you? You all left me all alone...alone when I needed you.'

Wheeljack looked away as Ratchet tried to talk but it was getting harder and harder by the minute. He stepped a little closer and his tears were threatning to fall as he tried to talk to his beloved.

'Please Wheeljack, I had no idea...they told me you were dead...I didn't...If I'd had know I'd-'

'What!? Sit back and watch me suffer? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THEY DID TO ME!?'

Wheeljack suddenly sat up, breaking the restraints that held his upper body and he glared at Ratchet, tears pouring down his face which was filled with anger. Ratchet stepped forward but stepped back again when Wheeljack howled at him.

'THEY HURT ME IN WAYS YOU COULDN'T IMAGINE! I WAS BEATENED, ABUSED, VIOLATED AND YOU JUST SAT HERE WORRYING ABOUT YOURSELF! I WAS FORCED TO JOIN THEM TO PROTECT YOU AND WHAT THANKS DO I GET!?'

Ratchet tried to speak but Wheeljack cut him off.

'THEY TORTURED ME WHEN I REFUSED TO HELP THEM AND YOU ONLY CARED ABOUT PERCEPTOR'S STUPID PROJECT! YOU ALL LEFT ME FOR DEAD, YOU THOUGHT I DIED WELL I WAS AS GOOD AS DEAD WHEN I WAS TRAPPED THERE! ALL I WANTED WAS TO GO HOME!'

Ratchet just stood there, his tears already falling as Wheeljack broke down in front of him, crying into his hands as he tried to block out the memories, the painful memories, the memories that hurt him so.

'W-where were you when I needed you? I needed you but you never came.' sobbed the mechanic, his tears falling all over his hands.

As Wheeljack cried he suddenly felt Ratchet fling his arms round him and in anger he tried to push him off but his grip was too tight. He made vain attempts to smack him off but his crying had weakened him as he began whimpering and sobbing.

'G-get off...I hate you...you left me all alone...I hate you...' he sobbed.

Ratchet was also crying as he clutched the mechanic, refusing to let go. He was in so much pain and he didn't know what to do, he could aplogize for this, he tried. Wheeljack gave up and just cried into his shoulders, still very confused. He was angry at Ratchet for leaving him but at the same time he was so happy to be back in his arms. Another thing that was bugging him was Soundwave...was he safe? Was the officer alive, wondering where he was? Wheeljack just continued to cry until he fell back into recharge.

* * *

Three days had past since Wheeljack had returned, his body now fixed and Ratchet managed to place an Autobot Insignia back on him, making the mechanic grumble. He was still mad at them all and he refused to see anyone who called for him. He also ignored Ratchet who tried time and time again to apologize but Wheeljack was too hurt and furious with him and the Autobots. Most of the time he sat on the berth, Ratchet using an excuse that Wheeljack was still poorly to prevent the Autobots coming in, not that anyone was believing him. Ratchet was still trying to shoo them away from the med bay door.

'I told you he isn't well!' snapped Ratchet.

'Aw c'mon doc bot, I just wanna say hi!' moaned Jazz.

'Yeah, I got him a present.' said Sideswipe, holding up a makeshift wrench.

'No fair I want to see him! I haven't seen him for 5 months and so far all I heard is rumours!' wailed Bumblebee.

Ratchet sighed as the crowd got bigger and bigger of Autobots who were desperate to see Wheeljack, wishing he could tell them why he didn't want to see anyone but he thought it would hurt the mechanic some more if he did. Then Brawn appeared and sneered at the crowds as Ratchet tried to shoo them away.

'Don't bother you lot, that back-stabbing mechanic faked his death and joined the Decepticons, he didn't care how any of us would feel!'

The Autobots at the door glared at him and Ratchet growled, pushing past the crowd and sizing up the smaller Autobot. He had grown tired of everyone accusing Wheeljack of betraying them as was a few other Autobots.

'Take that back Brawn...he was forced into it!' he snarled.

'Prove it! If I were in his place I would of rather died as an Autobot!' argued Brawn, not backing down.

'They threatened him or something, JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE!'

'I'll leave him alone when he tells me he didn't betray us! Until then he is a traitor!'

Prowl then appeared and stood between the arguing bots, both annoyed at the bickering that Brawn was giving and Ratchet's fits of rage he got every now and then.

'Break it up you two! Brawn, do something useful, Ratchet, get rid of this crowd and see to Wheeljack. As soon as he's back in working order Prime wants to see him.' he snapped.

Brawn growled and walked off and when Prowl glared at the Autobots outside the med bay they all ran off. Ratchet chuckled a little, first time he did in three days.

'You did my job for me Prowl.' he sighed.

Prowl shrugged and he glanced at the locked door to the med bay. He was actually here to see if he could get in to see Wheeljack but when he saw what he presumed would turn out into a fist fight he had to act like the mighty Autobot officer he was.

'How is he?' he asked with concern.

'Still angry...he won't even look at me anymore.' sighed Ratchet, tears ready to fall from his optics.

Prowl sighed and placed an arm round his shoulder.

'Give him time. He just needs some time...he'll come round, you'll see.'

Ratchet nodded and Prowl waved farewell, he had to get back to work. Ratchet entered the med bay and winced when Wheeljack glared at him before looking back at his feet, sitting in an upright position. Ratchet walked over, determined to try again.

'Wheeljack please...this is silly...everyone just wants to see how you're doing.' he pleaded.

'Leave me alone.' muttered Wheeljack, folding his arms.

Ratchet growled a little but tried to control his emotions as he tried again.

'Optimus wants to see you, Prowl wants to see you! Everyone wants to know that you're OK!'

Wheeljack said nothing but continued to stare at his feet. Ratchet almost sobbed as he walked away but something deep down told him to try again. He spun round ready to say what he was planning to but was shocked to see Wheeljack crying.

'I-I j-j-just...I j-j-just want to...alone...please j-j-just leave m-m-me alone.' he stammered.

Ratchet then grabbed Wheeljack's shoulders and forced him to look up, the mechanic could see his tears ready to fall.

'I don't want to leave you alone! I get scared, scared that if I leave you alone you'll disappear again! I lost you once and I don't want it to happen again! You weren't the only one who suffered!' wailed the medic.

Wheeljack slapped him round the face and cried out.

'Suffered!? I suffered more than anyone of you could understand! I hated it...I slagging wished I was dead...I...I...I wanted you to bring me home.'

Wheeljack then slumped into Ratchet's chest and cried, the medic forcing himself to stop crying as he cradled Wheeljack, trying to calm him with soothing words and gentle rocking. Wheeljack tried to calm down as he remembered a long time ago when Ratchet used to hold him like this, telling him everything was going to be alright, that he would never leave him. Wheeljack almost felt back at home within the medic's arms and sighed when he felt Ratchet stroke his back, his helm gently resting on his as he continued whispering sweet words. Even though he was a little happy to be back in his bond mate's arms, Wheeljack began to wonder about Soundwave and what it would be like if he was in his arms right now.


	9. Chapter 9

**A Spark Torn in Two Part 9**

Time passed and Wheeljack was slowly starting to calm down, still in pain and confusion, not sure wether to trust his old friends. At first Ratchet wasn't too sure but he asked Wheeljack if he could let Ironhide and Prowl in, they really wanted to talk to him, something important. At first Wheeljack wasn't too sure but after a while he agreed, which seemed to bring a smile to the medic's face. Wheeljack felt nervous for some reason when Ratchet opened the door so two mechs could enter. At first he didn't recognize Ironhide right away but yelped when the old mech gave him a big hug, sniffling a little.

'Oh Primus lil buddy you have no idea how happy I am ta see ya, all alive and well and such!' wepted the old Autobot.

'Ironhide you're crushing him.' chuckled Prowl who followed in from behind.

Ironhide let go and smirked as Wheeljack sighed with relief after he had released him. He looked up at them who both smiled back, not sure what to say. He wanted to scream at them, shout and cry but he couldn't. Deep down he wanted to hug them back but at the same time he didn't. Prowl looked over at Ratchet and nodded his head towards the door.

'Give us a sec will you Ratchet?'

Ratchet nodded and left the med bay, leaving Wheeljack with the two Autobots, who sat down near him. Wheeljack shuffled nervously on his berth, Prowl and Ironhide were smiling gently but he still felt unusually scared around them the moment ratchet left the room. Prowl began to talk, his hands pressed together near his mouth, calm and collective like he always was.

'Listen Wheeljack, first off we like to apoligize for what happened to you, I know you can't forgive us but please hear us out.'

Ironhide sighed as Wheeljack frowned a little while Prowl sat up. Wheeljack had been hearing this all the time from Ratchet and words didn't seem to be helping, Prowl must of figured that out so he decided to do some explaining. Ironhide then began his part of the conversation.

'You remember when the power plant went up, Wheeljack? The one we went in to stop the Decepticons? Where you found that bomb?'

The memory was fuzzy but after a while he remembered and Wheeljack nodded, Ironhide continued.

'Y'see Wheeljack, we thought you went up with the place when the bomb went off. We never saw you come out and our scanners told us you were still inside. After the blast your energy signature died on us and we all thought you were gone. We dug up everywhere but found nothing but parts of your armour and that charm Ratchet made for ya. We kept searching and searching and even investigating the Decepticons but nothing. They didn't gloat a lot when they had you captive, plus we still couldn't detect your energy signature...like it was masked or something.'

As Wheeljack took the information in from Ironhide, Prowl continued.

'At first we didn't want to believe it but we saw the facts and, like fools, believed you were gone. We should of gone with gut instinct but we just believed what our computers were telling us. Ratchet refused to believe it himself and we had to restrain him a few times before he ran out to find you. After we mourned you, we all tried to move on, thinking that it would be what you wanted. Ratchet began to suffer, he would take his Energon, wouldn't talk to anybody and almost...well...he tried to...terminate himself. Also...we were the ones to convince him to move on.'

Wheeljack's optics widened with shock as he heard the story for the first time. Also the part where Ratchet tried to kill himself made him flinch and his jaw dropped. Prowl then formed a sad smile, his face heavy with guilt.

'If you want to blame someone Wheeljack blame me. I was the one who chose to believe you were dead, I was the one who called off the search parties and I was the one who tried to make Ratchet move on. Don't blame him Wheeljack, blame me.'

Ironhide suddenly cut in.

'And me! I should of run down that plant and dragged ya out before the Cons grabbed ya! We're real sorry buddy, please forgive us! I don't blame ya if ya don't but...we are so sorry.'

Their faces were sincere, they were filled with regret and guilt. Wheeljack didn't know what to say, or what to do. He shuffled nervously and tried to figure out what to say. However, before he could, Prowl sat up and placed an arm on his shoulder, smiling a little.

'Give it time to sink in but if you need anything just ask.'

The bots left Wheeljack to give him some time to himself, the mechanic sighing. It seemed to make sense but none of it made the pain go away. He felt like blaming someone but he for some reason he couldn't blame Prowl or Ironhide, he couldn't blame Optimus or Jazz...and he couldn't even blame Ratchet, not after that. even when he was in captivity he had dared to take his own Spark and end it all. Ratchet was no different, his loved one gone and the whole world against him...it was worse than a smelting pit. Wheeljack wepted into his hands, the pressure was too much, the anger wasn't going anywhere. As the tears fell he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up to see Ratchet smiling down. Wheeljack sniffled a little and looked away, not sure if he could face him. Imagine being told that your loved one was dead and your friends would convince you to believe it. Was Ratchet's suffering just as bad as his? Ratchet then kneeled down and gave Wheeljack a little hig, the mechanic not fighting back as he buried his head into the medic's arms.

* * *

A whole week had passed and now Ratchet found himself begging the mechanic to let some Autobots in to see him. The whole base was threatening to break into the med bay unless ratchet let them in but the medic wasn't sure if he should without Wheeljack's permission. At first he thought Wheeljack was still angry but after a while he figured it out that he was actually very nervous, he hadn't seen them in a while and had troubling trying to remember who was who. Ratchet had repaired his mask and he looked like he always did before he was taken from the Autobots, polished and new parts with everything. The mecahnic had thanked Ratchet but was still nervous about seeing them all again and was trying to think of what to say. Wheeljack stood near the berth as Ratchet approached him.

'C'mon Wheeljack...they just want to say hi.' chuckled the medic.

Wheeljack flushed red a little as Ratchet took his hand and escorted him to the door of the med bay. Wheeljack could sense many Autobots standing outside, as if they were waiting to see the guest of honer or a VIP, mainly him. Wheeljack almost shook his hand free but Ratchet kept a firm grip, patting it to reassure him.

'I'll only let two in at a time, OK?'

Wheeljack gulped and nodded, standing back as Ratchet carefully opened the door, keeping a foot hold on it so the door wouldn't burst open with an army of Autobots. Wheeljack could hear the chattering voices and a few of them he recognized, some he couldn't. Ratchet then began to yell at the crowd, loud enough so they all could hear him.

'My med bay can't fit all of ya, so only two at a time!' he yelled.

There was a sudden groan of frustration from outside as Ratchet allowed the first two to enter. The moment the two Autobots entered they looked round until they spotted Wheeljack, running over to him and pounced on him, making him tumble and fall to the ground. Ratchet locked the door quickly and growled at the Autobots.

'Sideswipe! Sunstreaker! Get off him, NOW!' he snarled.

Wheeljack looked up to see twin faces beam down at him, with cheeky smiles and bright blue optics. The Autobot brothers, the twins, the two who always caused trouble for him and Ratchet. As the medic tried to force them off the twins began to chatter loudly.

'Wheeljack! Wheeljack, did ya miss me?'

'We missed you! And your big explosions!'

'It's gotten boring without you here!'

'We made you a present!'

'Can I help you make another boom for old times sake?'

'Do you need anything?'

'Want to have a party!'

'Do you want us to play a trick on someone?'

The twins yelped as Ratchet forced them off the mechanic, allowing Wheeljack to sit up. Sideswipe moaned as Ratchet dragged him and Sunstreaker to the door, their time now shortened.

'No fair, we only got a minute!' he pouted.

'Should of thought of that before you decided to attack him like wild animals!' snapped Ratchet.

The twins sighed and waved good bye to Wheeljack, who waved back, before they were kicked out, chuckling slightly. Ratchet grumbled as he allowed the next two in, after ordering the Autobots not to glomp Wheeljack. Wheeljack felt his memory banks kick in, he knew these two, Jazz and Blaster. The two Autobots were confused to see Wheeljack on the floor but pulled him up into a tight group hug.

'Man oh man, it's good ta see ya Wheeljack!' snickered Jazz.

'Blaster here will blast one heck of a welcoming back party for ya, what Blaster promises, he keeps!' siad the enthusiastic Boom Box.

Wheeljack felt a warm fuzzy feeling inside him as Jazz and Blaster made promises to throw him the best party he ever had, with fireworks and high-Energon and even music, much to Ratchet's joy and horror. Time passed and he saw nearly all the Autobots within the base. Bumblebee squeezed him real tight before crying, Perceptor ended up crying after a small embrace, Bluestreak got too excited and he almost squeezed the living mainframe out of him, even Grimlock came and Wheeljack almost had to ran away from him when he wanted a hug. Optimus Prime came and gave Wheeljack a warm handshake, promising him he will do everything in his power to help him recover before hugging him. Prowl came back and said he wouldn't mind to hear one of his famous explosions. Red Alert began crying while Inferno tried to calm him down. Windcharger and made a small present for him, running off since he didn't want anyone to see him cry. Sky Fire managed to get in and gave Wheeljack the biggest handshake of the day. Tracks pooped over from city patrol offering to give Wheeljack some beauty tips for free and Sea Spray with a collection of sea shells. The Aerialbots paid a visit along with the Protectabots and many more, including an e-mail from Omega Supreme. The day finally came to an end and Wheeljack was saying goodbye to Hoist and Grapple.

'We cleared your workshop up! It's as good as new!' said a giddy Grapple.

'We even tided it up and bought some new tools, not that we threw your old ones out. We all know how much you loved them.' chuckled Hoist.

The Autobots left and Ratchet pooped out to see that no one was left, except Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, wanting to apologize. Ratchet sighed as he allowed them in, giving them the chance to hug Wheeljack and tell him that they were glad he was back before running off. Ratchet locked the door and smiled at Wheeljack who slumped into a chair, exhausted from the hugs and gifts.

'Soon you'll be able to go back to your own workshop and walk round the base like you always do.' reassured Ratchet, glad to see that Wheeljack was now comfortable around his fellow Autobots.

Wheeljack nodded but said nothing. He almost didn't recognize any of his old friends and after he managed to dig up the old files where he stored their faces he realized that not all of the Autobots showed up. Maybe they were on patrol or something or maybe...maybe they didn't want to see him. Bluestreak said something about Brawn and Huffer being jerks for not wanting to see him. Why? What did he do? He tried to shoo these thought away and concentrated on the good ones, the ones that made him laugh and smile until Ratchet walked over after locking the door tight. He stood in front of Wheeljack and smiled, his hands resting on the mechanic's shoulders.

'Are you happy?'

Wheeljack flushed a little.

'Sort of...it was nice to see everyone...at least everyone who wanted to see me.' muttered the mechanic.

Ratchet smirked and he carresed Wheeljack's face, unclasping his mask. The mechanic almost didn't notice until he felt that soft touch and heard Ratchet say something he hadn't heard in a very long time.

'I still love you.'

Then Ratchet managed to pry away the mask and he bent down, gently placing his lips on Wheeljack's. The mechanic almost jumped back but the sensation of the medic's lips on his was so sweet and familiar. Something he hadn't tasted in a long time. He opened his mouth slightly and let Ratchet's glossa slip in, almost moaning as he tasted flavours he hadn't tasted in a very long time. Ratchet pulled away and rested his head on his shoulder, sighing as Wheeljack finally hugged him back. It felt like it had been a long time before he held Ratchet like this before and it felt so warm and sweet. He couldn't deny it any longer, he still love Ratchet, he couldn't hate him. His troubles and worries soon melted away as Ratchet kissed him again, both of them sinking onto a nearby berth.

* * *

Wheeljack stirred a little and yawned as he began to awaken from his pleasant recharge. He truly felt at home now, glad that everything was going back to normal, especially with him and Ratchet. He felt around with his arm expecting to find Ratchet sleeping next to him, a little surprised he wasn't. He fully opened his optics to find he was lying on the berth alone.

'He must of gone of to work.' pondered the mechanic as he sat up.

Wheeljack looked round and noticed the dark med bay to be empty, Ratchet wasn't around and the door was wide open, which was quite odd. Wheeljack looked at it puzzled and then saw movement from outside, something, or someone, was dragging them self to the open med bay door. the sound of metal scraping itself along the floor and what sounded like drips of water, added with moaning and gasps of pain. He squinted to try and figure out who it was and got up to get a closer look. Then he noticed the red optics and nearly fell over and gasped with what he saw. Soundwave was leaning against the door frame, a gaping hole in his chest, Energon pouring out of the giant wound, gasping for air to cool his burning circuits down, reaching out for Wheeljack. His optics were filled with pain and suffering as he seemed to trying to hold Wheeljack but he was too far out of reach. The mechanic ran over to him, supporting his weight, tears almost pouring out of his optics.

'H-hang on Soundwave, I'll fix you, I will!' he stammered.

Soundwave shook his head and Wheeljack winced when he realized that Soundwave's energy signature was failing, his Spark powering down for good. He tried to drag him over to the berth but it was no good and he somehow ripped of Soundwave's arm. He wailed as the Decepticon Officer fell to the floor, shattering to pieces.

'SOUNDWAVE!' he screamed, as the Decepticon died in front of him.

Wheeljack suddenly sat up screaming, with a panicked Ratchet sitting next to him, trying to calm him down. The mechanic looked round in a panic, looking around for evidence of Soundwave, but saw nothing. Ratchet shushed him as he looked wildly around the med bay, thinking that somewhere was the remains of the Decepticon Officer.

'Wheeljack, calm down...you were dreaming...it was just a dream.' hushed Ratchet.

Wheeljack looked up at Ratchet and then back round the room. After rechecking his data he found out that he was indeed dreaming, sighing with relief as he slumped into Ratchet's arms. Ratchet stroked the mechanic's head and kissed him on the helm, keeping his arms wrapped round the mechanic.

'It's OK, I'm here. They won't hurt you, no Decepticon will ever hurt you. I promise. Go back to sleep.' he whispered.

Wheeljack nodded and tried but now was beginning to wonder if Soundwave was indeed alright and if he truly needed him. Ratchet kept a firm but gentle grip on him, vowing to protect Wheeljack from any Decepticon threat, especially Soundwave.


	10. Chapter 10

**A Spark Torn in Two Part 10**

Time had passed and as it did Ratchet began to notice something wrong with Wheeljack. He eventually mustered up the courage to walk outside the med bay on his own and was greeted with smiles and waves from his fellow Autobots. He was a little nervous when Prime and Prowl demanded a report but he gave it with confidence, telling them how he was captured, forced to work for the Decepticon's and how they used a piece of Ratchet's arm to force him to join. The news made a bit of sense to Prowl and Optimus just said that Wheeljack should try to forget the whole thing and have a few month's off or something. More time went by and eventually Blaster and Jazz threw that party they had planned. It lasted throughout the whole night and Ratchet even heard that Prowl got drunk on High Energon but Ratchet enjoyed the evening with Wheeljack and later on they had a rather passionate moment together. When morning came Blaster and Jazz had to clean up the mess while Ratchet was having a rather hard time removing Wheeljack from his arms after a night filled with Spark bonding. However something was wrong with the mechanic. At first the medic thought it was when Huffer, Brawn and Cliffjumper confronted Wheeljack, calling him a Sparkless traitor, which ended up with the mechanic locking himself up in his quarters crying. Ratchet confronted the three smaller Autobots and warned them to back off or else. Prime had heard of the whole thing and put the three of them on a warning, never to bring it up again. When Ratchet went to comfort Wheeljack he seemed angry and confused, saying that he didn't want to join but had no choice. After Ratchet had calmed him down he was able to walk out in the open again. However that didn't seem to be the problem.

'It's like he doesn't even care if he's happy or not. He spends half the time looking out the windows with a strange look in his optics.' sighed Ratchet, sipping his Energon.

'He's proabley still trying to settle in.' suggested Jazz.

'It's been three months silly, I think he's settled in perfectly. However I have also noticed that there is something wrong with him.' muttered Prowl.

Ratchet was sitting in the break room with Prowl and Jazz, all three of them trying to figure out what was wrong with Wheeljack. Ratchet said that the mechanic had dreams in which he seemed to be in pain and crying out for someone. Jazz also added that when he came back from a Decepticon clear up mission Wheeljack had pulled him over and asked him who did he fight today. He seemed to be disappointed when he answered that he only saw the Seekers and the Constructicons. Prowl also added that he seemed to interested in which Decepticon was around when Teletraan-1 picked up a signal. Ratchet grumbled as he had pieces in front of him but they weren't coming together correctly.

'It's like he's looking out for someone.' sighed Jazz.

'Who and why? Obviously it's a Decepticon but who?' pondered Prowl.

Ratchet made a sudden growl when a thought came into his mind. Not too long ago Wheeljack woke up from a dream, screaming a Decepticon's name with fear and panic in his optics. The Decepticon who tore off his arm and threatened Wheeljack with it. Soundwave, The Decepticon Communication and Intelligence Officer. He must of been the one who tortured Wheeljack and the frightened mechanic was scared he'd come back for him, that seemed to be the only reason. Prowl had to agree, Soundwave must of ripped the medic's arm off to threaten Wheeljack, it made perfect sense. However Jazz was not convinced.

'I know what you guys mean and all but...it's like he's not afraid of him showing up...it's like he wants him to show up.'

'Don't be stupid! Decepticons only care about hurting others, it's the only thing they're good at.' snapped Ratchet.

The trio looked at each other confused, was Wheeljack afraid of Soundwave showing up or was he just waiting for him to get him? As the trio tried to figure it out Wheeljack was sitting in his workshop, staring at his tools. He had thanked Grapple and Hoist for fixing it up but he didn't feel like inventing right now, which was making his Autobot friends worry. He couldn't tell them why he was so miserable, they'd go crazy or worse. Wheeljack sighed again and decided to stretch his joints, leaving his workshop and walking out into the hallways. It felt nice to be out, it felt like it had been ages after the incident and soon everyone nearly forgot about it and treated him normally again.

'Man, I'm hungry.' he muttered.

He walked into the Energon stockroom and froze, shocked to see Brawn there talking to Sideswipe. Ever since the little jerk starting accusing him of faking his own death and ran off to join the Decepticons he felt upset and angry around him. Ratchet had told him not to let the little scrap pile get to him, so Wheeljack walked in and fished around for a Energon cube, Sideswipe noticing.

'Hey Wheeljack! How is everything?' he asked.

Brawn looked over and glared at Wheeljack, who calmly stared back as he pulled out a good Energon cube with the intention to leave. Before he could reply to Sideswipe, Brawn suddenly cut in.

'Didn't the Con's give you enough Energon?' he sneered.

Sideswipe snapped his head back and Brawn.

'Brawn, we were told never to bring it back up!' he snapped.

Brawn ignored him and continued his accusations at Wheeljack, who was trying to stand his ground. Sideswipe groaned and tried to hold the little guy back as he marched up to the mechanic.

'So Wheeljack...miss your friends? Not that you had any to begin with!' he jeered.

At the sudden insult, Wheeljack felt his Spark jolt painfully and he smacked Brawn round the face before turning and walking right out the room, leaving an angered Brawn behind. He felt tears pour out of his angered optics and he tried to wipe them away. What did he know? While he was the Decepticon captive he missed his friends terribly and here he was accusing him of abandoning his own friends. Wheeljack sniffled as he tried to force his workshop door open, not wanting anyone to see him and flinched when he felt a set of hands rest on his shoulders. Looking round he saw the concerned face of Ratchet, shocked and distressed to see that he had been crying. He wiped the tears of Wheeljack's face, and pulled him into an embrace.

'It's OK baby, it's OK. Just ignore them.' he hushed, gently kissing him on the forehead.

Wheeljack sniffled and nodded as he buried his head into Ratchet's chest, allowing the medic to carrying him into the workshop and lay him down on a berth. Wheeljack sat up and sighed as he wiped the tears away as Ratchet went round to clear up the mess he made.

'Well you sure left this place the way you used to leave it.' he chuckled as he picked up pieces of metal and spare parts.

Wheeljack slightly grinned underneath his mask, he did have a habit of making a mess, but he grumbled as Ratchet pick up his blue prints and organize them into separate piles on his desk.

'I know where I leave my things!' he cried out, earning a smirk from the medic.

Ratchet walked over and made a face that made Wheeljack flush red. Ratchet hadn't changed a bit, he was still as handsome as ever and Wheeljack winced when he kissed him on the cheek. He loved the way ratchet cared for him and looked out for him, even when others treated him in a cold way. As he melted into a hug the medic gave him he flinched when ratchet asked him a question.

'Wheeljack...is everything alright? You seem to be...distant lately.'

Wheeljack sighed and looked up at Ratchet with beaming optics, he didn't want to tell him that he was worried about Soundwave but he didn't like lying to him either.

'I'm fine Ratchet...it's just...with Brawn and Huffer and all that...why do they think I joined them willinly?'

Wheeljack sobbed a little as Ratchet cradled him.

'Ignore them Wheeljack, soon this whole thing will be nothing but a speck in our memory banks.'

Wheeljack smiled weakly and tried his best to forget about it, he tried to forget the torture, the pain and the fear but for some painful reason he couldn't not forget Soundwave, he couldn't. His own Spark refused him to forget and yet it wanted to obey Ratchet's command to forget. The mechanic just sighed as he snuggled up against the medic, both happy to be in his arms and yet sad that they weren't the Decepticon Officer's.

* * *

Later on in the week, Teletraan-1 picked up a signal that all the Decepticons were attacking a city to get to some new power source and Optimus Prime assembled all the Autobots in the main control room ordered them all to stop them. All of them except Wheeljack.

'It's nothing personel Wheeljack, I just think you need to stay away from the Decpticons for a while.' explained Prime.

Wheeljack shrugged and told Prime not to worry, he knew Optimus was just looking out for him. Some of the Autobots understood as well but Brawn wasn't too keen on leaving Wheeljack alone and practically begged Optimus to stay behind and keep an optic on him. The rest of the Autobots grumbled as they could see this was hurting the mechanic.

'Give it a rest Brawn, he's suffered enough!' snarled Bluestreak.

'He's worse than you Cliffjumper.' chuckled Mirage.

Brawn ignored them, still convinced that Wheeljack had betrayed them, faking his death and all that. Wheeljack just ignored him like Ratchet told him to and watched as the Autobots left to stop the Decepticons, Ratchet lingering behind and promising he'll be back before transforming to join his comrades. Wheeljack sighed as they all vanished on the horizon and walked back to his workshop, grumbling as Brawn followed him. being stuck alone in a base with him was something the mechanic could do without. Brawn just began threatening him.

'I'm keeping an optic on you Wheeljack! One small move and-'

'OK! I GET IT! Jeez just leave me alone!' snapped the mechanic as he slammed his workshop door in Brawn's face and locked it.

Wheeljack sighed in frustration as Brawn yelled at him before stomping off to his own quarters. The mechanic decided to try and work on something to keep his mind off certain things, like if Ratchet would come back or would Soundwave be there. Teletraan-1 had said all Decepticons were present but the mechanic was still wondering if the Decepticon Officer had survived the attack from Megatron, also Megatron would of marked him as a traitor after what he did. He tried not to think about it as he played around with his tools and tried to plan a new invention. As the clock ticked he heard a knock at the door. Wheeljack growled and ignored it, knowing full well that it was Brawn trying to annoy him. After a few more knocks he growled again.

'Go away Brawn!' he snapped.

However the knocking continued until Wheeljack screamed at the door.

'I SAID GO AWAY!'

Wheeljack growled in frustration as the knocking had not stopped. Why was Brawn so persistent into proving he was a traitor? why was he trying to annoy him? After five minutes of constant knocking Wheeljack growled and gave in. He marched up to the door with the intention of teaching Brawn a lesson, forcing it open after undoing the lock.

'Listen here you little twerp, I don't car-'

Wheeljack stopped in mid sentence, his optics widening with shock. He was looking down, expecting to see Brawn's face stare back up at him with and angered look. All he saw was a pair of dark blue legs. Wheeljack slowly raised his head until he came face to face with a red visor. He cried out and fell back onto the floor, trying to crawl away as the figure entered the workshop, locking the door behind him. Wheeljack felt fear, confusion, happiness and terror mix in his mind as he stared at the figure towering over him. After a while he finally said his name in a croaked whisper.

'Soundwave?'

The Decepticon Officer stood there glaring down at him, his red optics piercing threw Wheeljack's own and his very presence scaring the living mainframe out of the mechanic. Then he tried to grab him, the mechanic jumping up and darting to the other end of the room, trying to get away. Why was he running away, he didn't know why, he thought he'd be happy to see him again. Soundwave followed, slow and calm as Wheeljack began trembling in fear.

'W-what are you doing here!' he demanded, scared as Soundwave threw a table out of his way to reach him.

Soundwave stood over him as the mechanic was pressed right up against the wall with no where to go. Soundwave glared down at him and Wheeljack yelped when he grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head, his feet a few inches off the floor. Wheeljack couldn't cry out for help in fear that Brawn would hear him and see him with Soundwave, instead he quietly begged Soundwave to leave but the officer ignored him as he removed his mask.

'No...' whimpered Wheeljack as he felt his mask being pulled off and he gasped when Soundwave bent down to capture his lips in a tender kiss.

Wheeljack whimpered and struggled to get out of the grip that Soundwave had administered on him but when he felt his glossa stroke against his own, a desire took over and he began kissing back, switching his optics off. He had almost forgotten what Soundwave had tasted like and it tasted so very sweet...sweeter than Ratchet. the sudden thought of the medic made Wheeljack snap his optics back on and he pushed Soundwave back with his feet, releasing him as he staggered back. Wheeljack tried to carefully move away, hoping Soundwave wouldn't get too near. Why was he afraid? He thought he'd be happy to see him but he was just confused and scared as Soundwave followed him.

'Why are you here?' he demanded, watching where he was going as Soundwave followed.

Soundwave made a 'hmfph' noise as he stepped forward and grabbed Wheeljack's arm, squeezing it very tight so the mechanic made a small gasp of pain.

'Why?' he reapeated, forcing Wheeljack to look up at him.

Wheeljack winced as the grip tightened and he found himself staring into Soundwave's optics, filled with anger and pain as the mechanic shivered in his grip.

'I'm here for you, that's why.' he replied, easing his hold on Wheeljack.

The mechanic jumped back when he felt Soundwave's hold loosen and looked around for an escape. A scary thought jumped into Wheeljack's mind, was he here to take him back? Back to that hell hole where for five months he wished he was dead? When he saw no where to go he looked back at Soundwave and tried to be brave.

'You have to leave...I'm not going back. I'm never going back.' he said his voice ragged as he felt tears form within his optics.

Soundwave didn't comply as he tried to grab Wheeljack again, but he dodged it and stood back. Soundwave looked a little angered and then he formed a cruel smile on his face.

'So you run back to those who forgot about you?'

Wheeljack shook his head as the tears threatened to fall, Soundwave still trying to reach for him.

'N-no, they didn't forget...t-they thought I was dead.' wailed Wheeljack.

'Yeah right, bet they were glad to get their precious mechanic back...or are they? That Brawn doesn't seem to trust you anymore.'

Wheeljack felt pain tear him up inside as he felt the horrible words hit him where it hurt. Why was he being so cold? He treated him in such a kind and loving way back at the Decepticon base. Was that just an act? Wheeljack sobbed as Soundwave continued.

'Did all the Autobots treat you as a traitor when you came back?' sneered Soundwave.

'S-stop it.' begged Wheeljack.

'What about Ratchet? Is he glad to have his plaything back?'

At the sudden remark Wheeljack screamed back.

'NONONONO! He loves me and I love him! YOU used me as a plaything!' he cried, tears falling down his face.

Soundwave flinched slightly at the remark. Then he growled and stepped forward, grabbing Wheeljack and pinning him to the floor, his cold red optics glaring at him. Wheeljack trembled as the Decepticon gripped his face and forced him to stare at him.

'I used you as a plaything?' he repeated, his tone dangerous.

Wheeljack choked back a sob as the grip tightened.

'You threw me to the Seekers! You let Megatron have his way with me! YOU DIDN'T EVEN HELP ME WHEN THE OTHERS DECEPTICONS TURNED ME INTO A PLEASURE DRONE! YOU DON'T KNOW A THING ABOUT LOVE! YOU'RE A LIAR, YOU USED ME!'

What Soundwave said next made Wheeljack break down in tears.

'...and yet you love me.'

The mechanic sobbed as he felt Soundwave nuzzle his neck, it was true. He cared for Soundwave, he was happy he wasn't dead, he was over the moon to see him...but he also still loved Ratchet. Wheeljack cried as a battle took place in his Spark, one side fighting for Soundwave while the other fought for Ratchet. he made a small moan when he felt Soundwave tickle his wings and tried not to give into his cravings. However Soundwave pulled back and glared down at him.

'I'll give you three weeks Wheeljack...if you haven't decided or if you even think about staying with that medic...I'll eliminate the competition!' he snarled.

He released Wheeljack who curled up into a ball and cried. He couldn't believe that Soundwave would do such a thing, threaten to kill Ratchet if he didn't return with him. He didn't know what to do, he loved Soundwave but he loved Ratchet. He loved Ratchet and yet he loved Soundwave. The Decepticon left the room and out into the corridors, leaving the base and Wheeljack all alone, crying out in frustration. What was he going to do? How could you love two people? Wheeljack just sobbed and cried as he felt his Spark being ripped in two.


	11. Chapter 11

**A Spark Torn in Two Part 11**

Megatron growled as Scrapper complained that if they were going to finish off their next project they would need more Energon, meaning that the Decepticon leader would have to organise more raids on power plants and energy reserves. Lately the Autobots had been on high alert ever since they got Wheeljack back, meaning that their raids were resulting in low Energon stores. The Decepticon leader shooed the Construticon away and turned to face Starscream, waiting for a command.

'Strascream, where is Soundwave?'

Before the Seeker could reply, Soundwave entered the room, looking angered and annoyed. Megatron glared at him while Starscream smirked, knowing why the officer was in such a foul mood. Soundwave approached Megatron, who just growled at him.

'Soundwave, did you bring me surveillance on any new power facilities?' demanded the Decepticon.

The Decepticon Officer calmly walked up to his leader and shook his head, in truth he hadn't found any new power plants. The humans were still repairing some of them and most of them were guarded by Autobots, he had been trying but Starscream made a sudden and cruel comment.

'Soundwave hasn't found anything cause he was too concerned getting his pet back!'

Soundwave suddenly glared at Strascream, who stepped back a little. He had learned that it was very unwise to piss the Decepticon officer off but this was such a good laugh. Megatron sneered and sent them both away, not interested in the matter anymore. Ever since he had Soundwave repaired he had been acting funny ever since he found out that Wheeljack had returned to the Autobots. Soundwave returned to his stations, both angry and hurt. He remembered after Megatron struck him everything was growing dark and all he could hear was Wheeljack calling out to him. When he was fixed he tried to find him, horrified to find that he had returned to the Autobots and was back with that Autobot medic. Soundwave growled and smacked his fist onto the wall, making a large dent.

'He will be mine...he will.'

Soundwave didn't care how, he was going to make the mechanic his again...even if Wheeljack didn't want to. The Decepticon officer walked off in a huff, planning on how to convince the Autobot mechanic to come back to him.

* * *

Wheeljack felt his Spark ache in his chest as he tried to relax in Ratchet's arms, the medic deep in recharge. After Soundwave had threatened him to either return with him or he'd kill Ratchet the mechanic had been feeling sick and overcome with panic. It had been three weeks since that day and so far he hadn't come up with anything, not a single clue of what to do. He didn't want to return to Decepticon HQ but he didn't want Ratchet to die, his choices were limited. How could Soundwave be so cruel after all that he had done and said to him? Was it just an act or was the Decepticon just angry with him? Wheeljack sobbed and tried to shut himself down for recharge but he couldn't, his mind was still busy sorting out his thoughts. He sat up and sighed.

'I need to go for a walk.' he muttered.

Wheeljack carefully got up, not disturbing Ratchet as he left the room. Wheeljack was thankful none of the Autobots had found out that Soundwave had appeared in the base. He must of somehow snuck in and managed to scramble Red Alert's security cameras, the security officer discovered that someone had been tampering with his computors. Brawn had been busy in his own quarters, not caring about Wheeljack at the moment. Wheeljack sighed as he walked out into the cold night, the moon was out and the night was very quiet. Most of the Autobots were either in recharge or on patrol so no one notice him leave the base as he walked about the desert for a bit. He knew it was dangerous but he kept his sensors on high alert and stayed near the base, making sure he was near enough in case he needed to run back in. He walked around for a bit and tried to clear his mind but it was very hard. He loved Ratchet but he couldn't get Soundwave out of his head, even after what had happened he still felt for him.

'What am I going to do?' he sobbed as he slumped on a nearby rock.

Wheeljack sat there trying not to think about Soundwave but it was oh so very hard. His feelings for the Decepticon Officer were now confusing him but the real concern was what would happen to if he picked the wrong choice? Either he'd return to the Decepticons with Soundwave and Ratchet lives or he'd stay an Autobot and Ratchet dies. Wheeljack felt like crying all over again but he held the tears in, not wanting to spill any more. As time passed Wheeljack felt his sensors go off, telling him that danger was nearby. The mechanic jumped up and started walking back to base quickly, his sensors told him the threat was not that near so he didn't have to run. As he got closer Wheeljack's sensors suddenly died down, leaving the medic confused. Checking his systems, his optics widened with horror when he found that he had forgotten to recharge his warning systems, meaning that the threat was closer then he had imagined. Panicked he ran but it was too late, he felt someone grab him. In terror he looked up and found himself looking into a red visor glaring down at him.

'Have you decided yet?' growled Soundwave, tightly holding the Autobot.

Wheeljack wanted to scream for help but if he did the Autobots would see him with Soundwave and suddenly get suspicious or they might even kill the Decepticon, which Wheeljack really didn't want. Instead he tried to free himself and pleaded with the Decepticon.

'Please Soundwave...leave me alone...I can't do this any more!'

Soundwave growled and stated to drag Wheeljack away from the base, the Autobot suddenly struggling more frantically as he feared that Soundwave was going to take him away. The Decepticon dragged him far enough from the base to suddenly pin the Autobot to the ground with his wrists above his head. Wheeljack looked petrified and he felt tears ready to pour out as Soundwave straddled him.

'Please...don't...please.' he whimpered.

Soundwave didn't do anything but growl down at him, gripping his wrists tight while the other removed Wheeljack's mask. Wheeljack sobbed and braced himself, believing that Soundwave was going to take him by force but the Decepticon spoke.

'Why do you care for someone who believed you were dead and didn't even try to look for you? If I were in his place I'd search and search until I found your corpse!' growled Soundwave.

Wheeljack felt a tear run down his face as he tried to reason with him.

'R-Ratchet and I have been together for so long...so very long...he's a big part of my life Soundwave...I can't let him go.'

Soundwave growled and gripped Wheeljack's neck, not crushing it but gripping it so tight. Wheeljack thought his vocal processors were going to be crushed by the brute force. Soundwave leaned in lower and snarled.

'So you can't let him go but you can with me?'

Wheeljack choked a little before responding.

'I can't...with you either...I can't let either of you go.' he sobbed.

Soundwave growled.

'Not good enough! It's either him or me!'

Wheeljack tried to bring himself back under control as Soundwave waited for an answer. The mechanic had enough of it all, his Spark was in pain and he couldn't bare it any longer. He was mad at Ratchet for trying to forget about him and he was mad at Soundwave for snatching him away in the first place, but he couldn't let any of them go, he was so weak. was it his fault though? Why was everyone blaming him, he just got caught up in a jealousy war between the Decepticon Officer and the Autobot Medic. He glared up at Soundwave.

'Maybe I should stay with Ratchet...I should because you Decepticons are all alike! I bet it turned you on when you saw me in pain! I bet thats why you threw me to the other Decepticons like a cheap pleasure drone and thought that you could make me believe that I needed you! Well I'm not your plaything anymore, I love Ratchet and I'm staying with him so slag off back to your master!'

Wheeljack suddenly felt a powerful smack to the head and he was forced to his feet. Soundwave then dragged him further away, his grip very tight and painful. The mechanic almost cried out in pain when he felt his arm ache under the force of the Decepticons grip, almost tearing his metal in two. Soon they were so far from the base Wheeljack couldn't see that lights anymore and he was suddenly thrown back on the ground again. Wheeljack winced in pain and tried to get up but Soundwave suddenly pinned him down, handcuffing his wrists together behind his back. Wheeljack's optics widened with horror and he felt tears run down his face when he realized what Soundwave was up to.

'Y-you are...you r-really are just like them...j-just like the Decepticons...you just l-love it when I'm...when I'm like this.' he sobbed as he felt Soundwave's hands molest his body.

Wheeljack sobbed as Soundwave began removing his armour and touching sensitive wires, making the mechanic want to cry out in pleasure. He held it in and tried to fight the urge away but he felt the need build up inside him as Soundwave removed his own mask and forced a kiss with the mechanic. Wheeljack couldn't help but kiss back and hated himself for being so weak, for wanting him. Soundwave pulled away and glared down at him.

'Maybe I should record this and send it to your medic? Bet he'd love you after that!'

Wheeljack's optics widened and he starting screaming and shaking to get away from Soundwave. He sobbed as he found himself enjoying the touches and the carresses that the Decepticon was giving him and wailed in outrage. Soundwave smirked as his sensors told him that Wheeljack's Spark was begging for a bond, his face was covered in optical fluid and flushed a pale red and his whole body was trembling at each touch. He wanted Wheeljack to want him, he wanted to be the one that Wheeljack wanted an no one else. The mechanic started crying as he found himself begging for the Decepticon to take him him, his primal instincts betraying him. He bucked a little when Soundwave stroked his groin area and began to lick and suckle the finger that the Decepticon forced into his mouth. For a moment he thought that Soundwave was indeed going to take him and he felt both fear and excitement build up within him. However Soundwave stood up, he wasn't intending to take him, he had done it to prove a point that Wheeljack still desired him. The mechanic cried out in pain and confusion as he watched Soundwave smirked down at him, proving his point.

'Why are you doing this to me? Please...please leave me alone...it hurts...it hurts when I see you.' sobbed the mechanic.

Soundwave forced Wheeljack to his feet again and forced him into another kiss. He pulled away and snarled.

'You got two weeks left Wheeljack.' he growled as he ripped the cuffs off the weeping Autobot and left him alone in the desert.

Wheeljack collapsed to the floor and cried into his hands. Why was he like this? Why did he torture him so? Why was Soundwave treating him like this and why did he still love him? Wheeljack cried and cried until he heard an engine approaching him from behind. Looking up he saw Ratchet transforming and running over to him, fear and concern in his optics as he cradled the shivering Autobot.

'Wheeljack? What are you doing out here? What happened? Are you hurt?'

Wheeljack said nothing but cried into Ratchet's chest, the medic hushing him as he began to carry him back to base. Ratchet had a feeling he didn't want to talk about it but had a feeling that it had something to do with a Decepticon. He was going to have to question him later, but not now. Wheeljack sobbed and looked at the moon. He was running out of time.

* * *

After the Autobots had found out about last night, some of them were starting to think that Brawn might of had a point. Brawn starting going on that Wheeljack must of snuck out the base to see a Decepticon and try to rejoin their ranls until Ratchet showed up and scared them away. Ratchet snarled at Brawn's accusations.

'He was in pain and in shock! I'm telling you he was attacked!' argued Ratchet.

'Then why didn't he call for help?' asked Sideswipe, a little uncertain what to make of the whole thing.

'Maybe Brawn is onto something?' suggested Windcharger.

'What if he was trying to rejoin the Decepticons?' asked Bluestreak.

Ratchet felt like he was now the only Autobot who believed that Wheeljack was innocent until Jazz cut in. The young officer was tired of this thing already and Prowl was trying to keep the whole thing down. Acting like the officer he was he took charge of the whole situation.

'Optimus Prime's orders were that none of this talk about Wheeljack joining the Decepticons on his own free will was to be spoken ever again! Now shut it and get back to your stations!' growled the Porsche.

The Autobots walked away, Brawn glaring at both Jazz and Ratchet.

'I'm telling you he's a traitor!' he snarled.

Ratchet sighed as the whole group vanished and he slumped in his chair. Jazz grumbled and sat next to him, still pissed with the whole thing and angered that even Smokescreen was having his doubts after a conversation earlier. He knew Wheeljack was innocent, he'd been fighting with him for over 9 million years and he hated the Decepticons with a passion. He looked over at Ratchet who looked like he hadn't taken a recharge in a while.

'Prowl's with Wheeljack right now doc so don't worry.'

Ratchet sighed, even Prowl was starting to get suspicious of Wheeljack and had asked Ratchet if he could have a word with him. Wheeljack himself was trying not to blurt out what happened and continued with the same story as Prowl questioned him, that he was attacked by a Decepticon but he ran away when Ratchet showed up. However Prowl wasn't buying it. The two bots were inside Prowl's office where the second in command wanted to have a quiet word with him.

'Why were you outside in the first place?' he demanded.

Wheeljack winced as he felt Prowl's optics blare down at him. He knew Prowl meant well and that he was worried about him, but he couldn't tell them what happened, the whole base would treat him like a traitor.

'I-I needed to think, I went for a walk to clear my mind.' he stammered.

'Clear your mind of what?'

Wheeljack winced again, Prowl was very determined to figure out what was wrong with him, Wheeljack hadn't been himself lately. prowl sighed and turned off his bad cop mode and into good cop mode, sitting next to Wheeljack, the mechanic looking hurt and upset.

'Wheeljack, we're all worried about you, Ratchet's worried about you and heck, even Grimlock and he doesn't give a dam about anyone! Just tell me whats wrong.'

Wheeljack glanced up at Prowl and saw a deep concern growing in his optics. He couldn't tell him, he couldn't tell him that he had feelings for a Decepticon. If he did Prowl would blow a fuse as would the rest of the Autobots. Wheeljack tried to think of a good story that would clear any suspision.

'I'm just worried...worried that everyone hates me. I feel like they're all balming me and that I should be blaming them. Plus Ratchet's been working hard to keep me happy and all that...I just feel so...guilty right now.'

Prowl seemed to have bought it and he sighed, patting Wheeljack on the back. He knew that the mechanic was stressed after getting accused by Brawn and that Ratchet had been doing everything in his power to defend him, it would upset him easily. He tried to reassure Wheeljack, letting him know that he still believed in him.

'No body thinks you're a traitor, Brawn is just being stubborn as always. You'll see this whole thing will blow over by next week and don't worry about Ratchet, he was built to work hard.'

Wheeljack smiled a little under his mask as Prowl allowed him to leave, the mechanic returning to his quarters. As he walked along the corridors he noticed a few Autobots stopping and staring at him, making him sigh as he could easily tell what they were thinking. Brawn passed him as well and he just glared at him, Sunstreaker smacking him on the head and demanding that he'd leave Wheeljack alone. Some Autobots just smiled and greeted him, making Wheeljack feel a little better as he entered his room, surprised to find Ratchet there. The medic smiled as Wheeljack closed the door behind him.

'You feel better? Prowl didn't scream at you did he?' asked Ratchet, feeling concerned as always.

Wheeljack shook his head.

'No he was just worried about me. Sorry for worrying you.'

Ratchet grinned and walked over to give Wheeljack a hug, the mechanic resting his head against the medic's chest as he snuggled up against him. Ratchet smirked and whispered something into his audios.

'You know...in two weeks time it will be a month till our 10 Millionth Anniversary...I've got something special planned.'

Wheeljack was listening but he wasn't smiling under his mask. If Ratchet walked outside by himself in two weeks Soundwave was going to kill him unless Wheeljack returned with him. The mechanic sighed as he tried to think of what to do as Ratchet continued explaining his plans for their big day, unaware that while he was trying to protect Wheeljack, Wheeljack was trying to protect him. As the days passed Wheeljack tried to find excuses from keeping ratchet from going out and asking Prime if First Aid could fill in for Ratchet on the field missions. The medic was a little surprised to see that Wheeljack seemed to be keeping him from going out the base, even for a quick drive.

'What's wrong Wheeljack?' he'd asked but Wheeljack replied with the same answer.

'I just want you to stay with me today.' he almost begged.

Ratchet didn't argue but he when he told Wheeljack that he wanted to take him on a road trip round America for their 10th millionth anniversary, the mechanic suddenly tried to convince him that maybe they should celebrate inside the base. ratchet refused, if they stayed and if an important mission came up they'd have no choice but to participate. the plan was still on and Wheeljack sobbed as he checked his chronometer...the deadline was tomorrow and Ratchet had to go on patrol the next day. Prowl refused to switch him with any one else and Ratchet said it was about time he went out to stretch his legs, Wheeljack almost crying as he he realized there was nothing he could do. As the day ended Wheeljack made up his mind to go with Ratchet and confront Soundwave...if he ever showed up.


	12. Chapter 12

****

A Spark Torn In Two Part 12

Ratchet was a little surprised when Wheeljack suddenly volunteered to go out on patrol with him as were the rest of the Autobots. Optimus was a little unsure, a little worried that Wheeljack might suffer painful flashbacks if he saw any Decepticon and asked the mechanic if he was sure about it. Wheeljack said he was ready and after discussing it with the rest of his officers Optimus allowed it but asked the medic to keep an optic on him, just in case. Ratchet didn't mind, apart from the other night Wheeljack had never left the base since he returned and he believed that Wheeljack could do with the fresh air. In truth the mechanic was actually worried about Ratchet because today was the deadline, the day that Soundwave threaten to kill Ratchet unless he returned with him. The mecahnic had run out of options and now he had no choice but to keep an optic on Ratchet whenever he went outside the base and if he did run into Soundwave he was going to confront him. As the two bots prepared to leave Jazz came down to give them their patrol plans.

'Just stay safe you two! Have fun Wheeljack!'

Wheeljack smiled weakly under his mask, he was terrified and worried that they might run into Soundwave but if he wanted to protect Ratchet he had no choice. Wheeljack suffered terrible images of the Decepticon officer ripping Ratchet's head off and forcing him to rejoin the Decepticons, he had terrible nightmares about them. The mechanic shivered and almost jumped when Ratchet placed an arm round his shoulder.

'You ready?' he asked.

Wheeljack nodded. The two Autobots transformed and drove off into the desert. At first Wheeljack was a little nervous but he suddenly found it refreshing to be out in the sun with Ratchet driving right next to him. It reminded of the time they used to go on patrols together in the past, ratchet would drive off and Wheeljack would drive around in a panic trying to find him before the medic would jump out and surprise him. Another time was when they snuck out of their patrol and had a little fun in an enclosed area. Wheeljack felt a warm fuzzy feeling inside him grow as he remembered those sweet memories, hoping he could make more of them with Ratchet. They drove on until they passed lakes and cities and eventually came to a small woodland area where Ratchet transformed, followed by Wheeljack. The medic sighed as he gazed at the peaceful scene before him.

'What a nice day to be out, eh Wheeljack?'

Wheeljack wasn't listening, he was looking round for danger, his sensors on high alert, worried that Soundwave would suddenly jump out and attack them. Ratchet walked over and gave him a tug on the arm.

'Are you OK Wheeljack?' asked the medic.

Wheeljack looked up, his head fins glowing a faint red.

'Yeah I'm fine...just looking out for Decepticons.' he replied.

Ratchet smirked and drew the mechanic into an embrace. Wheeljack was a little unsure at the moment as Ratchet nuzzled his neck, trying to get him in the mood.

'Don't worry, my sensors can detect a Decepticon for miles and they never come round here anyway. Don't worry, no Decepticon is ever going to hurt you again.'

The words made Wheeljack better but it wasn't his safety that he was concerned about, it was ratchet's. Soundwave was going to kill him if he caught him outside unless Wheeljack agreed to return to the Decepticon base with him. The mechanic sighed and almost didn't notice that Ratchet had removed his mask and was now gently kissing his cheek. Wheeljack flushed a little but tried to push away.

'Ratchet not now...we have to keep a look out for...'

He was silenced when Ratchet moved from his cheek to his lips, trying to be gentle as he forced his glossa inside Wheeljack's mouth. Wheeljack made a muffled gasp as Ratchet's hands slid down his back and up again to stroke his wings, the medic knew where the mechanic's sensitive points were and Wheeljack was already melting into it. It felt like Wheeljack was back in those good old days where he and Ratchet used to sneak away from patrols to make out, pleasant memories made the mechanic feel a whole lot better. However when Wheeljack detected movement he suddenly pulled his head away and looked round in a panic.

'What is it Wheeljack?' asked Ratchet.

Wheeljack continued to scan the area, scared that Soundwave would jump out at any moment. Ratchet sighed and pulled him back, trying to keep him calm.

'Relax Wheeljack, there are no Decepticons out here!' reassured the Medic.

'I-I know but...I just think we should stay safe today Ratchet.' muttered the mechanic, still looking around in fear.

Ratchet sighed but got an idea and he began to escort Wheeljack down a small hidden path in the woodland. Wheeljack was a little confused where they were going but Ratchet sent him a handsome smile and the mechanic flushed bright red. No matter what Ratchet was always handsome and attractive as always and he still used to wonder what he saw in him. What did Soundwave see in him? What was it that attracted these two completely different mechs to him? Ratchet continued to drag him away until they reached a small cave, big enough for them to squeeze into. At first Wheeljack wondered why until he remembered that it was supposed to rain and Ratchet was able to sense changes in the weather pattern. As soon as they crawled in, the rain fell hard and sudden and Wheeljack was thankful they were inside a cave, Soundwave wouldn't be able to spot them and he hated it when he was wet.

'Feel better?' asked Ratchet, snuggling up next to him.

Wheeljack nodded and looked out to watch the rain fall. As time passed Wheeljack felt Ratchet move behind him and the medic's arms began to wrap themselves around him, stroking his chest. The mechanic gasped at the touch and felt one one the hands reach up to pull off his mask again.

'Ratchet...' whimpered Wheeljack, looking over his shoulder only to see Ratchet there and waiting to steal a kiss from him.

The mechanic made a long and low moan as he felt the medic's glossa stoke over his own and the hands slipping under his armour to touch and tease the wires underneath. Ratchet broke the kiss and began to nuzzle Wheeljack's neck the poor thing reduced to small gasps and whines.

'Feel good?' he purred into his audios, licking them afterwards, earning him a small but loud gasp from the mechanic.

Wheeljack couldn't deny it any longer, he was craving for more touches and his concerns about Soundwave melted away as he forced himself to spin round and kiss Ratchet back, hungry for more. Ratchet tried to hold back a smirk as he kissed back now tracing his hands up and down Wheeljack's wings and teasing his circuitry. He broke the kiss and laid Wheeljack on his back so he could climb over him, the mechanic trembling as he spread his legs to allow the medic to sit between them and making a small whine when their groin areas met. Wheeljack continued to make small cries of pleasure as Ratchet kissed and nipped the wires on his neck joint, his hands stroking his hips and waist.

'R-Ratchet...w-wait a...oh...w-wait.' whimpered the mechanic.

Ratchet ignored him and started stroking Wheeljack's groin area, smirking as the mechanic started making short gasps of pleasure and bucking his hips up slightly, trying to suppress a moan. The mechanic squeaked a little when he felt his cod piece suddenly and quickly removed and Ratchet had bent down to tickle his bonding ports with his glossa. Wheeljack had never felt so much pleasure from this new kind of sensation and had to cover his mouth with both hands to suppress a scream. Ratchet then got back up and looked down at the red faced, hot and flustered mechanic.

'You always did like to experiment.' he chuckled as he moved down to kiss Wheeljack again.

Wheeljack made a small whine of need when he heard Ratchet unlatch his cod piece and he bucked his hips a little, trying to get the medic to fill his needs. Ratchet smirked as his bonding ports entered the ports and Wheeljack made a sudden small cry of pleasure from the bond. The medic kept a firm grip on Wheeljack's hips, the mechanic biting down hard on his fingers so he wouldn't scream, a part of him still worried that Soundwave was still out there. However when Ratchet saw that he was actually drawing Energon from biting so hard that he was able to crush the metal fingers he yanked the hand away.

'Don't do that silly.' gasped the medic, still in the middle of the bond.

'Sorry.' whimpered Wheeljack, his cheeks a little red.

'Don't be sorry.' chuckled Ratchet as he brought the damaged hand up to his face.

Ratchet began to lap up the dripping Energon and that made the whole thing worse for Wheeljack who was still trying not to scream in pleasure. In the end he used his free hand to cover his mouth, making muffled yelps and whines. He bucked his hips towards Ratchet when the medic bucked forward causing pleasing friction between them and making the medic groan as his climax neared. Ratchet finally released Wheeljack's damaged hand and the mechanic used it to cover his mouth still, trying his best to silence the cries he was making. Then Ratchet grimaced, gripping Wheeljack's hips as he sent out a full power output, Wheeljack arching back and crying out as he felt the wonderful burst of energy flow through him before passing out.

* * *

Wheeljack flickered his optics on and sighed a little, his body still enjoying the pleasurable energy Ratchet gave to him during their bond. It was still raining and he presumed he passed out after receiving such a build up of energy, the medic probably thought it was funny, it wasn't the first time Wheeljack passed out after a bond. The mechanic stretched a little and waved his hand around to find Ratchet's body, which he presumed was right next to him...which it wasn't.

'Ratchet?'

Wheeljack sat up and looked round, searching up and down the small cave and to his horror he realized that Ratchet wasn't there, he was gone. He quickly scrambled out the cave, not caring if it was raining and looked round, his optics widening with fear.

'RATCHET!' he cried out, hoping to get an answer.

None came and he ran forward, hoping his sensors would pick up Ratchet's energy signature before it was too late, before Soundwave found him. His mind began rushing things and giving him possible readings like maybe Soundwave didn't come out today or ratchet probably went off by himself to scout the area. However today was the deadline and Ratchet would never leave Wheeljack alone after what had happened to him. Wheeljack felt his tears mix in with the rain that fell down his face, thinking that he was already too late.

'RATCHET! WHERE ARE YOU?' he screamed, praying he would get an answer.

Wheeljack sobbed and fell to the floor, all he heard was the rain and there was nothing coming up on his sensors. Did Soundwave get him? Was Ratchet already dead? The mechanic tried to get back up to continue his search but when he heard something move behind him he suddenly jumped back, looking around in a panic.

'R-ratchet? Is that you?' he whimpered, prepping his blaster just in case.

He could hear noises but he couldn't tell what was making them, was it an animal or was it a Decepticon? Wheeljack dared to take a step forward trying to figure out what was making the noise, hoping it was ratchet and hoping it wasn't a Decepticon. He made a sudden yelp when something did jump out the bushes but sighed with relief that it was only a small woodland creature.

'Slag it all, Ratchet where are you?' whimpered the mechanic, looking around still when all of a sudden he saw Ratchet jump out of a bush nearby, his blaster ready and his face filled with rage and panic.

'Wheeljack get back!' he cried.

Before Wheeljack could, he yelped when somebody grabbed him from behind a dark blue arm wrapping itself around his neck joint. The mechanic cried out and he saw Ratchet screech to a halt, his blaster aiming at the one who was holding his bondmate.

'Put him down Soundwave!' snarled the medic.

Wheeljack's optics suddenly widened with fear and he looked up to see the red visor belong to the Decepticon officer. Soundwave, as cold as ever, had his blaster prepped and ready, aiming at Ratchet. Wheeljack suddenly wailed and tried to kick free but not out of concern for his own safety.

'Ratchet please run!' he cried as Soundwave took aim with his blaster.

Ratchet ignored him and tried to aim for Soundwave, jumping out of the way before the blast from the Decepticons weapon could hit him. Soundwave continued to fire, Ratchet continued to dodge, refusing to run away and Wheeljack continued to plead with the Decepticon holding him.

'Please Soundwave, please! Please don't kill him!' he wailed.

Soundwave ignored him and continued to fire, growling every time the medic dodged him and was slowly getting closer to stopping him and saving Wheeljack. Ratchet snarled and fired his blaster, hitting Soundwave in the arm, but the officer didn't flinch or cry in pain. It caught the medic off guard and Wheeljack screamed when Soundwave was able to shoot him on the chest, the medic gasping in pain before spluttering Energon and falling to the ground, blacking out.

'NOO!' wailed Wheeljack, jumping out of Soundwave's arms and running over to the fallen medic.

Tears poured out of his optics as he tried to bring his bondmate back round and checking how bad his wounds were. Wheeljack sighed with relief, Soundwave had missed his vitals and he wasn't in major damage. The blast however had knocked his Energon distributor off line meaning Ratchet won't be able to get his correct flow of Energon unless it was repaired but before Wheeljack could even start, Soundwave stood over him, loading his blaster.

'Out of the way Wheeljack.' he growled, aiming his blaster at the still functioning body of the medic with Wheeljack in the way.

Wheeljack gasped and spun round, tears pouring out of his optics as he tried to cover Ratchet's helpless form. Soundwave snarled and tried to move him out of the way but Wheeljack held his ground.

'Please Soundwave...please...don't!' begged the mechanic.

'I gave you your chance and your time is now up! It's either him or me!' snapped the Decepticon, his blaster still pointing at Wheeljack's head.

Wheeljack sobbed and tried to reason with Soundwave, hoping that there was still some good deep down within him, hoping that Soundwave would look inside his Spark for the right answer.

'I don't want to return to that awful place...and I don't want to leave Ratchet...I-I still love him Soundwave.'

Soundwave growled at the answer and then he suddenly grabbed Wheeljack, throwing him to the ground and climbing on top of him, his hands at Wheeljack's throat, crushing his vocal unit.

'NO! I won't allow it! It's me or nothing!' cried the Decepticon.

Wheeljack gasped and tried to free himself, the grip slowly crushing his neck and he winced when he felt something snap within his neck joint. Then something happened, something that an Autobot would not expect. Wheeljack felt something splatter on his face and at first he thought it was the rain. However when he looked up he realized that Soundwave was leaning over him completely, shielding him from the rain and tears pouring out behind his visor.

'Why him? What's he got that I do not have? I thought you loved me, I thought there was something between us, I thought we were meant for each other! Why him?'

Soundwave's grip loosened and he sobbed, the tears still falling. Wheeljack felt pain in his own Spark as the Decepticon cried over him, he hated seeing Soundwave like this, it wasn't right, it wasn't fair. The mechanic shifted a little until he was able to crawl out from under Soundwave and crouch next to him, the Decepticon still crying.

'W-why him? Why?' he continued, his pain unbearable, far worse than what Megatron did to him when he pissed him off.

Wheeljack felt the same pain as well and he did the only thing he could do, he sat up a little and drew Soundwave into an embrace, stroking his back and trying to comfort him. Soundwave was now reduced to trembling in the mechanic's arms, hugging him back and Wheeljack almost forgot about the wounded Ratchet, it seemed his top concern was to try and comfort Soundwave. Wheeljack then choked on some tears he was trying to hide, why was this so painful? How could he still love Ratchet and yet have some feelings for Soundwave? Time passed, but not a lot and Soundwave had stopped crying, forcing himself out of Wheeljack's arms and staring down at him, pain and confusion in his red optics. Wheeljack stared back up with pain and tears in his own blue optics, still trying to sort the feelings in his Spark out. Then to his horror Soundwave suddenly grabbed his blaster and aimed it at Ratchet, he finger on the trigger.

'NO!' wailed Wheeljack, jumping up and pulling Soundwave's arm, his shot missed the fallen medic by an inch.

Soundwave snarled and smacked him back, growling down at him.

'I don't care if you still love him, I don't care how sad you'll be when I kill him but as far as I'm concerned when he's gone you will be mine!'

Wheeljack cried out as he jumped up and gripped Soundwave's arm, refusing to let go. Soundwave had either gone crazy or he was mad with rage and jealousy.

'No please Soundwave, please you can't! I'll do anything! I won't return with you no matter what but please...anything...please!' wailed the mechanic, dsprete to save Ratchet.

At first Wheeljack thought there wasn't much point to his plea but Soundwave suddenly gave him a look that sent shivers down his back. The Decepticon then lowered his arm and used his free hand to cup Wheeljack's face, a smirk forming behind his mask.

'Anything?' he repeated.


	13. Chapter 13

**A Spark Torn in Two Part 13**

Ratchet groaned in pain as he slowly came back on line. He wasn't sure what had happened but he made a small moan of pain when he shifted his body a little, but after a small moment to himself he suddenly remembered. After he and Wheeljack bonded he allowed the mechanic to recharge for a moment until his sensors detected movement outside the cave. He had masked Wheeljack's energy signal and went to investigate, confident that no one would be able to locate his sleeping bondmate. After walking around a bit he was surprised to see Wheeljack up and about, he seemed to be in a panic. The he remembered that Soundwave was sneaking up behind the unsuspecting Autobot.

'Wheeljack!' he wailed and tried to sit up, yelping in pain when he found that he couldn't.

Confused he looked round, trying to figure out where he was. To his shock and horror he found himself bound to a wall in a X position and he was in some sort of cave, not like the one in the woodland. He found that there was a hole in his chest where Soundwave shot him before he blacked out and he grimaced in pain everytime he moved. He looked round in a panic and tried to locate Wheeljack, panicking even more when he didn't see him. As he tried to free himself from the restrains he heard footfalls and looked up, growling at the sight before him. Soundwave had appeared and he was gripping Wheeljack by the arm, the mechanic looking down as if he was in shame.

'Let him go Soundwave!' growled the medic, still trying to free himself.

Soundwave made a noise and then reached up to his face, pulling the mask away and reveling his scared face to the Autobot captive, Wheeljack still in his grip. He glared at Ratchet anf gave him a triumphant smirk, as if he was trying to prove that he was had beaten him.

'What are you talking about? He can leave anytime he wants to. How's the arm by the way?' chuckled the Decepticon.

The medic growled about the comment on the arm, Soundwave seemed to have enjoyed it when he ripped it off and use it to scare Wheeljack. Ratchet then tried to call to Wheeljack, trying to convince him to leave, but the mechanic didn't look at him, he appeared to be afraid to look at him in the optic.

'Wheeljack, get out of here! Save yourself!' pleaded the medic.

Soundwave chuckled and drew Wheeljack closer to him, his arm now looping behind Wheeljack's head and stroking his chest a little, Ratchet growled at the action.

'Get your fiflty hands off him!'

'Why should I? Wheeljack doesn't seem to mind.'

Ratchet was speechless for a moment but he tried to call to Wheeljack again, the mechanic still ignoring him and his head still hung in shame. Then Soundwave did something that made Ratchet gasp in horror, he grabbed Wheeljack's head and forced him to look up, delivering an open mouth kiss. The mechanic made a surprised muffled yelp but he didn't fight back, he just switched his optics off as the Decepticon kissed him, his glossa digging deep into his throat. Ratchet's optics were lit ablaze with rage and he struggled more frantically as Soundwave began to roam his hands up and down Wheeljack's back, touching his wings and exposed wiring making the smaller Autobot moan a little.

'G-GET OFF HIM!' screamed Ratchet, convinced that Soundwave had forced the mechanic into it for his own safety, only a Decepticon would do such a thing.

Soundwave broke away from the kiss and looked at Ratchet with a cruel grin, Wheeljack suddenly hiding his face from view onto Soundwave's chest. The Decepticon chuckled as he could see the anger and hate build up in Ratchet's optics, he had been informed that the Autobot medic was a little loose with his emotions.

'What? I'm not forcing him into it. Both you and him can leave anytime you want...on one small condition.'

'W-what condition?' demanded the medic.

Soundwave smirked and he whispered something into Wheeljack's audios before pushing him forward till he was in front of the medic. Ratchet could see there was something wrong with his bondmate, his optics were full of guilt and pain as he gazed up at him. Ratchet then began to plea to him, begging him to escape while he still had the chance.

'Wheeljack...please...save yourself and get out of here!' begged the medic.

To his horror Wheeljack shook his head and he made a small sob as he stood back a bit, his optics never leaving Ratchet's. Soundwave smirked as the Autobot medic continued to plea with Wheeljack, begging him to escape but the mechanic continued to shake his head.

'I-I'm so sorry...so sorry Ratchet...I can't...I'm so sorry.' whimpered the mechanic before turning his back on Ratchet and walking back to Soundwave.

'Wheeljack? Wheeljack...get away from him! GET OUT OF HERE!'

Wheeljack ignored him and allowed the Decepticon to hold him, a few tears falling from his face. Ratchet glared at Soundwave, he had done something to make Wheeljack act this way, there was no other explanation.

'What did you do to him!?' he growled.

'Nothing, I just asked him if he would do one small thing for me...then I would leave him alone forever.' replied the Decepticon, his hand stroking Wheeljack's back.

'What are you talking about!?' snapped Ratchet.

Then Soundwave said something that made the medic's Spark miss a pulse and almost shut down half his body functions, his optics wide and his jaw hanging.

'That he and I would bond together...in front of you.'

Ratchet was speechless, he was horrified and above all sickened, Autobots couldn't bond with Decepticons it was wrong! He saw Wheeljack glance over his shoulder, a few more tears falling from his optics, when they met Ratchet's he hid his face again. The medic cried out in outrage and tried to free himself as Soundwave suddenly forced Wheeljack onto his hands and knees, the mechanic gushing out tears, his optics staring at the floor, not daring to look at Ratchet as Soundwave moved behind him. Ratchet screamed and cried out when Soundwave began to stroke his hands up and down Wheeljack's back, making the poor thing whimper and whine.

'GET OFF HIM! STOP IT! GET AWAY FROM HIM! WHEELJACK, RUN!' scraemed the medic.

Wheeljack gripped the floor below him and made a sudden gasp when Soundwave began to touch and stroke his cod piece, gritting his teeth and squeezing his optics shut as Soundwave began to slowly pry it off, tears falling more heavily as he could hear Ratchet screaming and begging Soundwave to stop, the worst part of it all was Wheeljack was wanting this, he wanted Soundwave, his body was betraying him as he shuddered and trembled under the fingers of the Decepticon touches and worst of all it was like he didn't even care if Ratchet was there or not.

I'm so sorry Ratchet.' he whimpered when he heard Soundwave unlatch his own cod piece.

Ratchet felt disgust, betrayal, horror, fear and pain build up inside him, his mind overflowing with emotions as Soundwave prepared to bond with his bondmate. He tried to plead again but all it got him was a cruel smirk from Soundwave.

'Please Soundwave...don't do this to him...don't do this...not to him!'

Soundwave ignored it and he grunted when he forced his bonding cables with Wheeljack's ports, the mechanic suddenly throwing his head back and making a short and sharp gasp of pleasure, whining as he forced himself backwards so he could make the Decepticon go deeper. Ratchet gaped in horror and shock, he couldn't believe what his sensors were telling him and he doubled checked them before he finally came to the conclusion that Wheeljack...was enjoying it. Ratchet could tell if if was a forced bond and what Soundwave was doing to Wheeljack wasn't forced, their Sparks were joining together, becoming one and it was making the medic feel sick.

'Stop it.' he said in what sounded like a harsh whisper.

Wheeljack was flustered and moaning as he continued to buck his hips backwards, meeting Soundwave's thrust's, the Decepticon grabbing Wheeljack so his back met the officer's chest. The mechanic groaned and whimpered in pleasure from the touches, licking Soundwave's fingers when they were brought up to his face and clutching the Decepticon's knee's, crying out in ectasy when Soundwave began to lick his wings. Soundwave then brought his hands down to Wheeljack's waist and gripped them tight as he sent his climax into Wheeljack's body, the Autobot crying out the Decepticon's name as he slumped to the floor, gasping and panting after a hot and exciting bond. Soundwave smirked as he stood up and saw that Ratchet's face was filled with horror, shock and, the best of all, pain.

'Enjoyed the show?' asked the Decepticon, stepping over Wheeljack who was still trying to cool down.

Ratchet was speechless for a moment but when he found that Soundwave was right next to him he suddenly started screaming and kicking, angered and enraged with what he had just seen.

'YOU BRAINWASHED HIM! YOU REPROGRAMMED HIM! YOU-'

Soundwave gripped the medic's mouth and snarled.

'I did nothing, I just bonded with him and he enjoyed it.'

Ratchet felt something snap within him when he finally excepted the truth, that Wheeljack, his bondmate, the person he had been in love with for almost 10 million years had just willingly bonded with a Decepticon and he had enjoyed it. He felt tears form up behind his optics but he didn't dare let Soundwave see them, however the Decepticon tortured him some more.

'Y'know I wasn't the only one he bonded with...he let Starscream bond with him too...and Sky Warp...and Thundercraker...he even let Megatron take him and then he let me take him a few times.'

Wheeljack was in such a haze he wasn't even sure what Soundwave was saying to the medic, his cooling systems were working slow so his logic circuits weren't working correctly. Soundwave snickered as Ratchet started screaming in outrage, a loose tear had escaped from his optics.

'YOU'RE LYING!' he wailed.

'Am I? Don't you Autobots have Lie Sensors or something?'

Ratchet grimaced, his lie sensors were on and so far nothing they detected was a lie and to his horror and shock, Soundwave had been telling the truth. He looked down at Wheeljack who was still trying to cool down, his face still flustered as if he truly did enjoy what Soundwave had done to him. The Decepticon smirked and then pulled out a sedative, sinking it into Ratchet's neck so he would fall into recharge.

'Dam you...'moaned the medic as his optics dimmed.

Soundwave then walked over to Wheeljack and pulled him to his feet, he was still in a bit of a daze but what Soundwave said, the mechanic was able to make it out.

'Let's see how long it is before you come running to me.' he sneered before gently lying Wheeljack on the ground and sedating him.

With the two Autobots in recharge, Soundwave activated his communication device, masking his voice so he would sound like Ratchet and contacting the Autobot Officer Prowl. After a few seconds he heard the Autobot's voice.

'Wheeljack? Ratchet? Report at once! Where are you and whats your status!'

Soundwave smirked, the Autobot officer sounded worried. After pausing and waiting for the right moment, Soundwave spoke back to Prowl, his voice sounding like Ratchet's.

'Prowl this is Ratchet, Wheeljack was capture by a nearby Decepticon but I've cornered them in a cave at these coordinates! I need back-up ASAP!'

Soundwave smirked, he could tell that the Autobot officer had bought it by the sudden panic in his voice.

'We'll be there ASAP! Hang tight and don't do anything stupid!'

The Decepticon chuckled to himself after closing the transmission and walked back to Wheeljack to collect his mask, kissing the sleeping Autobot before placing back on. His plan was working perfectly, Ratchet would turn on Wheeljack and soon the other Autobots would start to believe that Wheeljack was indeed a traitor. The mechanic would have no choice but to leave them and then willing return to Decepticon base with him.

'You'll be mine soon' he sneered as he walked out the cave, leaving the two Autobots alone in their sleeping state.

* * *

Wheeljack heard voices all around him but he couldn't make them out, his logic circuits were still fried and he was having a hard time switching his optics back on. He couldn't even remember how he got into a state like this so all he could do was wait until everything came back on line and listen to the voices around him, they were all garbled so the mechanic couldn't make them out.

'...Hello?' he whispered, his voice a little weak.

Wheeljack groaned and finally managed to switch his optics back on, squinting at the bright light above him. Looking round he found himself on a berth and when he looked round some more he found that he was in the Autobot base, the med bay so to speak. Wheeljack looked round some more and he saw a group of Autobots talking to themselves in the corner and after studying them a little he made them out to be Prowl, Jazz and Ironhide, chatting among themselves. Wheeljack tried to sit up and Jazz noticed him move, letting the two others know.

'Hey, he's up.'

Wheeljack winced when he felt the berth move, forcing him into a sit up position. Looking up he saw the three officers stare down at him but their expressions puzzled the mechanic. They looked, almost angry or something, their optics glaring down at him. Wheeljack tried to talk but his vocal processors were still tired.

'W-what...happened?' he croaked.

To his shock, Jazz suddenly snapped at him.

'We were hoping you could tell us!' snapped the younger officer.

'What the slag have you been up to? Ratchet's won't tell us a thing, says he's been betrayed or something!' growled Ironhide.

Wheeljack looked at them confused and after a moment of trying to figure it out, it suddenly hit him, the memories came flooding back in. Soundwave had found him and Ratchet whilst they were on patrol, the Decepticon had almost killed Ratchet until Wheeljack tried to strike a bargain with him, the deal was that Soundwave wanted to bond with him in front of Ratchet. He remembered how he begged for it to be something else, anything but that but when Soundwave tried to fire his blaster at Ratchet again, Wheeljack gave in. He bonded with Soundwave in front of his bondmate and had even cried out Soundwave's name. Wheeljack suddenly felt sick but the officers wanted information.

'I demand to know what has happened Wheeljack!' snarled Prowl.

'Why was Ratchet bounded up with a damaged Energon Distributor while you were on the floor without so much as a dent on your body?' demanded Jazz.

Wheeljack didn't know what to say, what could he say? That he willing bonded with Soundwave right in front of Ratchet? Then another thought hit him, one that made him sit up straight and in a panic.

'W-where's...Ratchet?' he squeaked.

'Perceptor's with him, now explain yourself!' answered Prowl his tone harsh.

Before Wheeljack could say anything Sideswipe ran into the room, his face looked panicked and horrified, as if someone had told him something that shocked him to the core. He halted in front of Prowl.

'Prowl, Ratchet's ready in Perceptor's lab.' informed the red twin.

Prowl sighed and motioned the other officers to follow, ordering Sideswipe to keep an optic on Wheeljack before they left. The mechanic looked up at Sideswipe, who looked back. Sideswipe's face looked emotionless as he gazed at Wheeljack, while the mechanic tried to sit up, trying to figure out what was going on.

'Sideswipe...is Ratchet OK?' he asked.

Sideswipe suddenly glared at him, his blue optics giving off a cold look.

'Why should you care? Apparently you betrayed him by letting Soundwave strap him to the wall!'

Wheeljack's optics widened with shock, how did he know? Who told him? Did Soundwave somehow let the information through or did ratchet tell everyone what he saw. At the very thought of everyone knowing what kind of relationship he had with the Decepticon officer the mechanic began to shiver and tremble, Sideswipe didn't seem to care.

'Prime wants a word with you after Ratchet tells his side of the story, you better have a good explanation for this Wheeljack.' snapped the red twin before stomping off and leaving Wheeljack all alone.

The moment he was gone Wheeljack rolled over and cried, his optics immediately leaking tears at the very thought of what the other Autobots would say to him if he left the med bay. Things like traitor or Decepticon Whore, the words hadn't been said yet but already Wheeljack was in tears, worst of all was Ratchet, would he be able to face Ratchet after all that? Does Ratchet hate him now? The mechanic cried into his hands in the med bay, knowing full well that tears won't help stop the pain he was feeling in his Spark.


	14. Chapter 14

**A Spark Torn in Two Part 14**

After Wheeljack had recovered from the after effects of the sedative he was sent to Prime's office straight away, Bluestreak escorting him down the hallways. To the mechanic's horror Bluestreak, the young and cheerful Autobot who looked up to Wheeljack, was suddenly doubting him. He asked Wheeljack and almost pleaded with him to tell him that what Ratchet had been saying wasn't true. On the way to Prime's officer none of the Autobots gave Wheeljack a cheerful smile anymore, they all stared at him, their optics wide with shock and disbelief. Brawn saw him too along with the twins who were standing right next to him, he sneered at Wheeljack as he walked past.

'I told ya.' he said to the twins with a smug grin.

Wheeljack eventually got to Prime's office where he found the Autobot leader to gave a grim look in his optics, he wasn't in a good mood and he was tense as Wheeljack stood in front of him. Optimus ushered Bluestreak to leave so he could chat with Wheeljack alone, the mechanic already feeling his nerves build up as Optimus began to talk.

'Wheeljack, you have been an Autobot since the start of the war and you aided us in every conflict and every battle. You built inventions for us to help us in our struggle and you have been a dear friend to all of us. Correct?'

Wheeljack nodded, clenching and unclenching his hands as Optimus continued as his tone suddenly got harsh.

'Then would you care to explian why Ratchet is now accusing you of treachoury?'

Wheeljack's optics suddenly widened with horror with Optimus Prime's statement. Did Ratchet say that? Did Ratchet tell everyone that he was a traitor? Optimus sat calmly waited for an answer and when Wheeljack couldn't answer the Autobot leader continued.

'At first I thought Ratchet might have a malfunction in his logic circuits but Perceptor says he was just fine, he had a damaged Energon Distributor but nothing major. I have to take into account of the accusation and the evidence pointing towards it.'

Wheeljack looked up in shock once more.

'Evidence?' he repeated.

Optimus nodded and held out a data pad filled with information that he began to read out, everyone of them true and making Wheeljack feel very uncomfortable.

'You have been acting strangely around the base since your return. You went out all by yourself without alerting anyone and it was believed you were with a Decepticon at the moment. While Ratchet was damaged and immobilized you were safe and unharmed and we detected Decepticon Energy traces within the chamber and around you. Also with the fact that you were with the Decepticons for five earth months, bearing their symbol and treating us like the enemy when we went to collect you...'

Optimus stopped when he noticed that Wheeljack had finally broken down into tears, sobbing into his hands. The Autobot leader sighed, this was the sort of thing he didn't like to do but as leader of the Autobots he had no choice, he had responsibilities. When he heard that Ratchet had accused Wheeljack of betraying them and was given evidence that Wheeljack was a traitor ro be true, he had no choice but to interrogate the Autobot. He didn't like doing this, he considered the Autobots to be his friends.

'Wheeljack, please explian to me...is this true? Did you willing betray the Autobots?'

Wheeljack didn't hear the question, he was still crying into his hands. He could just make out Ratchet, glaring at him, his optics filled with betrayal, disgust and pain. He remembered when Soundwave was bonding with him in front of the medic, he could see the horror in his optics and he could feel his pain. To have Ratchet calling him a traitor hurt him, so very bad and he only had himself to blame. Optimus sighed and stood up, walking over to the crying Autobot and placing a hand on his shoulder.

'Wheeljack calm down...the way you've been acting as worried me and a few others. Tell me, what happened when you were the Decepticon captive, the whole story and the reason you've been acting this way.'

Wheeljack chocked on a tear before looking up at Prime to see he was indeed worried, he could see it in his optics. The mechanic forced himself to stop crying, he had no choice but to tell him the truth if he was ever going to prove his innocence...if he had any left.

'W-when I was with the Decepticons...they all tortured me...used me as a plaything...laughed at my pain. I wished I was dead, I wanted to go home so bad...no one was there for me, I was all alone. Then...he made me feel better, he took care of me and comforted me when I needed it. He took all the pain away and I felt so happy when I was with him...but when I came back...he got angry...he couldn't bear to see me with Ratchet...he threatened to kill him if I didn't go back...he threatened to kill him if I didn't do what he said...I was only trying to protect Ratchet.'

With that Wheeljack broke down again, leaving the Autobot leader with a hundred questions but no answers. After Wheeljack calmed down a bit, he asked him some more questions, trying to be gentle.

'Who? Who is this person?'

Wheeljack forced himself to stop crying again as he looked up at Optimus, a little afraid to give him the answer but he knew deep down that he had to. He waited till the tears were gone before he gave the answer.

'A Decepticon...Soundwave.'

Optimus Prime's optics widened with shock, his logic circuits almost refusing to process this information. Soundwave was a cold and cruel Decepticon who barely had any emotions, there was no way on a Cybertronia Smelting Pool that he would show any care or feelings towards an Autobot. However he was a solider and he had been one for 9 million years, he had saved prisnoers of war and some of them had developed Stock house Syndrome, meaning that they had developed a bond with the person who held them. This had to be what Wheeljack was experiencing, there was no other explanation.

'Listen Wheeljack, Soundwave doesn't care for you...he waited until you were weak and then took advantage of you...you're just a little confused right now. I'll take into matter about Soundwave threatening to kill Ratchet but until then you will be confined in your quarters. Perceptor will be along shortly to have a look at you.'

Wheeljack made a small nod as Optimus went to call Bluestreak back in, his optics looking down at his feet. Did Soundwave use him or was he true to his word about loving him? The worst part was that deep down, Wheeljack still had some feelings for the Decepticon and he still had feelings for the medic. How could you love two people, two completely different people who hated each other? The mechanic cried on the inside as he waited for the young Autobot to take him back to his room.

* * *

Wheeljack curled up on his berth, waiting for something to happen. Perceptor had been and gone, giving him a quick check-up before leaving. The scientist didn't say a word to Wheeljack, he had been with Ratchet all morning and apparently he had bought his side of the story. What was Ratchet's story? What did he say to the Autobots that suddenly got them so mad? He sat and waited, waited for anything, for something. Time dragged on and he eventually fell into recharge, trying to relax. Was it right to tell Optimus about Soundwave? What would he do, what would he tell the Autobots? As the mechanic flickered in between recharge and on line mode, someone suddenly entered his quarters.

'Who's there!' he yelped, sitting up.

From his recharge berth he couldn't see who had entered his room, but he did hear footfalls and they were getting nearer and nearer. Wheeljack hopped off his berth and walked round the corner, bumping into someone. He stepped back and looked up, his optics widened with shock to see Ratchet.

'R-Ratchet?'

Then to his horror, Ratchet grabbed him and dragged him back to his berth, slamming him down and straddling him, his optics filled with rage and anger. Wheeljack cried out and tried to push him off but Ratchet was too heavy and he was a little afraid. He then heard Ratchet growl into his audios.

'So what does Soundwave have that I don't!?'

Wheeljack shook his head and felt tears forming as he tried to reason with his enraged bondmate.

'N-no, it wasn't like that! He was going to kill you if I didn't do what he said!'

'LIAR! I saw you, you enjoyed every last bit of it!' cried Ratchet, his grip on Wheeljack tightening.

'I had no choice...I-I was trying to save you...I-I didn't mean to-'

Ratchet then smacked him round the face, silencing Wheeljack at once. The mechanic trembled as Ratchet leaned in closer, he could smell a strong scent of Energon Oil on his breath, meaning that he had been drinking and having an angered and drunk Ratchet above you is quite scary.

'G-get off me...please...I'm sorry.' he wailed.

Ratchet ignored him and forced Wheeljack to look up at him, the medic filled with anger, rage and sorrow as he already began to cry. The tears fell on Wheeljack's face as he cried out in his drunken state.

'Why do you love him? I thought we had something special, why'd you let him take you?'

Wheeljack suddenly began to panic when Ratchet began to nuzzle on his neck. He had been with ratchet long enough to know that if he was drunk and angry, bonding with him wasn't a good thing. He tried to force him off but Ratchet was overcome with sorrow and betrayal.

'I loved you, I was the one for you, why? Why?'

'R-R-Ratchet! Please g-get off!' whimpered Wheeljack.

'Why should I? I thought you were into this sort of thing, you don't care who takes you do ya?'

Those words hit Wheeljack like a punch from Megatron, very hard and very painful. He began to cry as Ratchet continued assaulting him, kissing him and brutally holding him in place. The mechanic felt no pleasure from these touches, only fear.

'P-Please Ratchet...I'm s-sorry...please!'

Ratchet smacked him again.

'S-shut up, bonding was the only thing you were ever good at, so why don't you just shut up and enjoy it or you could pretend I'm your Decepticon boyfriend!'

Every time Ratchet spoke to him, it hurt and left scars that would never fade. Wheeljack tried to fight Ratchet off but he was too strong and refused to budge from his position. He gripped Wheeljack's face as he forced a kiss and licked his face, already flowing with tears. At the sight of these tears Ratchet smacked him again.

'You don't have any right to cry! It's just like Brawn said, you like hurting people! You betrayed me, you betrayed the Autobots! You betrayed everyone who ever loved you!'

Wheeljack couldn't take it anymore and he cried out as he forced Ratchet off him, the medic falling to the floor. Wheeljack jumped off the berth and ran out the room and into the hallways, not caring who he passed or who saw him. Optimus, Prime and Jazz were on their way to see him when they spotted him running out the base, his face in his hands.

'Wheeljack? Stop!' cried Prowl, giving chase.

Wheeljack ignored their cries and ran out into the dark of the night, it had started raining again and it was heavy making vision hard for Prowl and Jazz who had tried to catch up with him. When they couldn't go any further they tried to detect the mechanic's energy signature but the rain was messing up their signals.

'Wheeljack, come back!' cried Jazz, screaming into the rain.

No answer, Wheeljack had already run off a good distance between him and the Autobots. He ran so far and fast that he wasn't even aware of where he was. Eventually he slowed down to a walk, his tears still falling as he sobbed and cried, staggering to find some shelter. Eventually he crawled into a small cavern where he curled up and cried, sobbing as he remembered what Ratchet had said to him.

_'So what does Soundwave have that I don't!? LIAR! I saw you, you enjoyed every last bit of it! Why do you love him? I thought we had something special, why'd you let him take you? I loved you, I was the one for you, why? Why? Why should I? I thought you were into this sort of thing, you don't care who takes you do ya? S-shut up, bonding was the only thing you were ever good at, so why don't you just shut up and enjoy it or you could pretend I'm your Decepticon boyfriend! You don't have any right to cry! It's just like Brawn said, you like hurting people! You betrayed me, you betrayed the Autobots! You betrayed everyone who ever loved you!'_

Wheeljack screamed into his hands as the memories flooded too fast back into him, the pain not leaving him. It had become unberable, the Autobots now thought he was a traitor, Ratchet hated him and he had no where else to go. No one out there would care for him now. The mechanic continued to cry until he spent all his tears, realizing that there was only one person he could turn to, the person who had ruined his life, the one who started this whole thing, Soundwave.

* * *

Optimus Prime sighed as Perceptor tried to bring Ratchet back under a sober state, angered when he found out through Red Alert's security camera's. When Ratchet finally came back under a normal state of mind he received a very loud telling off from Optimus and Prowl.

'What the slag did you think you were doing!?' yelled Prowl.

Ratchet winced, his logic circuits still ached but he was able to glare up at the bots who stared down at him so angrily.

'You could never understand! You have any idea what it was like for me to watch him and that Decepticon together!? Do you know what it felt like?' snarled the medic.

Optimus sighed and shook his head. He had heard that Sideswipe had left the depressed Ratchet alone in his quarters and he somehow got a hold of a bottle of Highly Charged Energon and in his drunken and angered state, ran off to confront Wheeljack. He forced Ratchet yo his feet and almost growled into his audios.

'Listen Ratchet, I may not know what it feels like but I bet Wheeljack does!'

Ratchet's optics widened with shock and he snarled back.

'What are you talking about!? He was the one who betrayed me!'

'Yes, but when he thought that we all left him in the hands of the Decepticons, did he not feel betrayed when he saw you here, getting on with life without him? He's in pain Ratchet, confused and alone, he needs someone to be there for him and you are that person. Now get ready because you are coming out to help find him!'

Ratchet snarled but grimaced after what Prime had told him. As Optimus and Prowl left him to pull himself back together, he fell back onto the berth and cried. He felt like an idiot, he was in so much pain and anger he didn't even stop to think about what Wheeljack was going through. He didn't mean to get violent but his emotions got the better of him. After shedding the last tear, the medic got up and ran to the base exit, planning on finding Wheeljack and apologizing before it was too late.

* * *

Wheeljack had stopped crying but he sat within the cavern, hugging his small body and trying to figure out what to do. The Autobots hated him, the Decepticons hated him and ratchet hated him, he had no one to turn to other than Soundwave. Soundwave, that name was a virus in his mainframe and he shuddered at they very thought of ever liking him.

'What am I going to do now?' he sobbed.

After sitting there for a while he forced himself to his feet and walked out the cavern, the sky was still dark but the rain clouds had gone, leaving nothing but stars and the bright moon. As he gazed it for a while he noticed movement and looked around, expecting to see a desert creature pounce out or something. However from the shadows of a nearby rock formation, emerged the Decepticon who had ruined his life.

'Soundwave!' growled Wheeljack, his optics filled with rage and pain as the Decepticon stood there.

'So you left the Autobots.' snickered Soundwave, pleased that his plan had worked.

'I had no choice thanks to you! everyone hates me because of you! Ratchet thinks that I'm some kind of whore and everyone else thinks I betrayed them! It's all your fault!'

Soundwave shrugged and approached him, the mechanic jumping back. He told Soundwave to stop but he ignored him and continued towards him unilt he managed to catch him in an embrace. Wheeljack yelped and struggled but Soundwave kept a tight grip on him.

'You have no where else to go. I am the only one who can take care of you now so forget about the Autobots, forget about Ratchet and trust me. Let me be the one to care for you.'

Wheeljack stopped struggling and sobbed, crying into Soundwave's chest. He didn't know what to do, who to trust or where to go. He felt lost without Ratchet and he felt confused when he was with Soundwave. He felt completely alone within the Decepticons grasp and continued to cry as Soundwave held him. Then something happened, something that Wheeljack did not expect. Soundwave was suddenly knocked off his feet by a punch, loosing his grip on Wheeljack and dropping his blaster. the mechanic looked round to see who the attacker was and gasped in shock.

'Ratchet?'

Ratchet snarled and pounced on Soundwave who fought back, punching and kicking each other as they wrestled in the dirt, determined to beat each other out of rage and jealously. Wheeljack stood up and watched, he didn't know what to do. They weren't fighting because that were an Autobot and a Decepticon, they weren't fighting out of hate for each other, they were figting because of him.

'P-please stop.' begged Wheeljack as the two mechs continued to wrestle each other.

They ignored him and continued throwing punched at each other, Ratchet breaking Soundwave's visor while Soundwave managed to crush the medic's horns. They cried out in rage and frustration, their fight seemed to go on with stopping.

'I'm gonna kill you, you slag heap!'wailed Ratchet.

'I'll throw you into a smelting pool!' bellowed Soundwave.

'STOP OR ELSE!' wailed Wheeljack.

The two mechs stopped and looked up to see Wheeljack, their optics widening in terror at what they saw. Wheeljack had Soundwave's blaster set to a high and dangerous level, his face filled with tears as he held the blaster tight in his hands, his trembling finger set on the trigger but he wasn't pointing it at the two fighting mechs...he was pointing it at his own head.


	15. Chapter 15

**A Spark Torn In Two Part 15**

Ratchet had been in a lot of situations in his time, some scary, some drastic and he knew that he could get through them if he had the determination to do it. In some situations he had to make life or death situations but using his great knowledge of medical and battle skills he was able to make the right choice and proceed with no regrets. However what was before him was completely different and for once he wasn't sure what the outcome would be. His bondmate, Wheeljack, had been pushed over the edge, he had been torn up inside and nothing made sense to him anymore. He stood there, tears poring out of his optics, shivering like crazy and his finger dangerously squeezing the trigger of a weapon that was aimed at his head. Ratchet had jumped away from Soundwave, who he had a tussle with earlier but the Decepticon was the least of his problems, his main concern was to get that blaster away from Wheeljack before he did anything drastic. As he edged a little closer Wheeljack flinched.

'Don't come any closer!' he wailed.

Ratchet froze when he detected movement from the finger that was on the trigger, the mechanic was squeezing it some more and one little push would spell his doom. He glared at Soundwave who was also cautiously keeping still, his optics on Wheeljack.

'That's your stupid weapon ain't it!? Can't you disarm it from where you are?'

Soundwave glared back at him.

'I can't, it's a standard issue. Maybe if you never showed up we wouldn't be in this mess!'

'This whole thing is your fault!'

'Please...stop.'

Ratchet snapped his head back to Wheeljack who was still crying, his optics filled with tears as he tried to stand up straight. The medic raised his hands and slowly stood up, his optics never leaving Wheeljack's as he took a small step forward.

'Wheeljack...please...put the weapon down...don't do this.'

The mechanic shook his head and chocked on some tears that fell from his face.

'I can't...look what I've done...I've ruined everything for everyone.' he sobbed.

Ratchet looked confused but before he could say anything, Soundwave had also stood up and edged a little closer, trying to keep his beloved from killing himself.

'What do you mean?' You haven't done anything wrong!' pleaded the Decepticon, trying to get as close as he possibly could.

Wheeljack wiped some tears from his optics with his free hand so he could get a better vision of the two mechs trying to get to him. He took a step back, not watching where he was going.

'I've hurt everyone...I hurt Soundwave when I went to be with Ratchet, I hurt Ratchet when the Decepticons took me, I hurt Soundwave again when I left and then I hurt Ratchet again when I bonded with Soundwave in front of him. All I do is hurt people.'

Ratchet shook his head.

'No Wheeljack, it's not your fault...this wasn't your fault...you were used and-'

'NO! It's all my fault...I want to be with you Ratchet, I want to spend the rest of my life with you...but I can't...I just can't...'

Soundwave flinched a little but Ratchet took another step forward, flinching when Wheeljack took another step back, the mechanic determined not to let anyone near him. Wheeljack continued to talk.

'I love you so much Ratchet...but you don't deserve someone like me...I-I can't forget Soundwave...I can't just forget about him. He's a part of my life now...I...I can't live without him...I can't live without you...I can't go on like this.'

More tears fell and Soundwave panicked when he saw Wheeljack set his blaster to a very high level, meaning that if he pulled that trigger it would blow his whole head to bits. He dared to take another step forward but the mechanic flinched and stepped back again.

'Please...please just forget about me...forget I ever existed...please...I don't want to hurt anyone anymore...please...you don't deserve me.'

Wheeljack continued to cry and for once Soundwave wasn't even sure what to do, he wasn't expecting this, he didn't plan it, it was out of his hands and he had no idea what to do. He almost growled when Ratchet took another step forward, reaching out to Wheeljack.

'Wheeljack please, this isn't your fault, none of this is your fault. It's my fault, it always has been. I should of been there for you when you were captured, I should of listened to you when you tried to warn me, I should of cared and loved you more but I failed. I failed you Wheeljack, I failed you as a bondmate, I'm the one who doesn't deserve you. Please Wheeljack...I don't want to hurt you anymore...just please...'

At this stage Ratchet was just a few inches away from reaching Wheeljack, tears alreay pouring out of the medic's optics. Wheeljack was still holding the blaster to his head, shaking as Ratchet came closer.

'Please Wheeljack...I love you so much...I'll do anything you ask...I'll leave you, I'll find someone else for you, I'll even let you stay with Soundwave...just please...don't leave me...don't do this...I just want to keep you happy...please...'

Ratchet was now within reach of pulling the blaster out of Wheeljack's hands but unless the mechanic released some pressure of the trigger he was still in danger.

'A world without you Wheeljack...isn't a world at all...it would be hell without you...I almost lost it when you were gone...I too thought of ending it all...I thought if I did I would end up somewhere with you...don't do this...don't make this happen again...I swear...I will protect you from now on...so please...put it down.'

Wheeljack continued to shiver as if he was an organic mammal in the cold, his optics flickering on and off, trying to keep them on Ratchet, the medic still walking towards him with tears falling down his face, his optics filled with regret and pain. The mechanic didn't want this, he didn't want to feel like this, used, hated, loved...nothing made sense anymore, nothing at all. Wheeljack gasped a little when he tried to hold back a sob but he let his guard down and Ratchet pounced.

'NO! STAY BACK!'

The blaster was thrown out of Wheeljack's hands and the medic managed to wrestle him to the floor, pinning his hands either side of his head. He didn't glare down at Wheeljack but looked at him with sorrow filled optics, tears now falling on Wheeljack's face. The mechanic whimpered as he tried to get out of Ratchet's grip but he was too weak from the lack of Energon.

'P-please...I've had enough...if you love me so then please...end it for me...I'm so tired.'

Ratchet chocked on tears when he heard these words and he bent down to hug Wheeljack in an awkward way. Was Wheeljack really determined to end his life? Had his life been such a hell ever since he fell for him, was it his own fault? Was it because Ratchet decided to walk up to him one day and ask if he was interested in a drink? He was face to face with the mechanic now who had broken down in tears, sobbing and crying and all Ratchet could do was hold him...hoping he would come around. Then Ratchet heard something that made his Spark almost stop pulsing... he heard the sound of a blaster being made ready.

'Get off of him...NOW.'

Looking over his shoulder he grimaced when he saw Soundwave standing there holding the blaster at his head, the medic cursed himself for forgetting about the Decpeticon. He knew what Soundwave was capable of and he knew if he stepped away from Wheeljack he'd take him away again. So he did the only thing that he could do.

'Soundwave please...can't you see he's suffered enough!?'

'I told you to get off.'

'He's in pain! Let him be Soundwave, we're tearing him up!'

'I said get off.'

'He can't live like this Soundwave, please for the love of Primus leave him alone!'

'Get. Off. Now.'

'I don't know what you Decepticons think love is but I can tell you one thing Soundwave...you don't know a thing about love!'

'I'm giving you three seconds.'

'You just forced your feelings on him, hoping that if he stayed with you long enough he'd think you're the only one for him! You tried to brainwash him and that isn't what lov-'

Soundwave growled and suddenly pulled the Autobot medic off of Wheeljack, tossing him aside so he could force Wheeljack to his feet. Ratchet growled as he tried to stand again but halted when Soundwave aimed his blaster at him, Wheeljack shaking in his arms. Ratchet could see it, Wheeljack's optics were empty, this whole thing had killed him off inside and he knew this would damage his logic circuits. He once again tried to convince the Decepticon the error of his ways but Soundwave wasn't listening.

'Soundwave please...can't you see that WE are killing him like this!?'

'If you're not in the picture then he would have to be like this always.'

'W-why are you doing this? Do you only care about yourself? If you really loved him Soundwave than you better take a better look at what you've done to him!'

Soundwave made a small growl but he did indeed glance down at Wheeljack. The mechanic didn't even seem to care who was holding him, he just looked down at the floor silently, his optics flickering on and off, tears slowly falling down his face and his whole body slightly trembling. He was a wreak and the Decepticon knew it however he knew deep down that he also still cared for Wheeljack, he remembered when he saw him for the first time he felt something spark within him and he knew it was love. However the mechanic still loved Ratchet and that wasn't acceptable. Soundwave glared back at the Autobot medic, there was only one thing to do.

'Fine, we'll settle this once and for all!'

Ratchet's optics widened with shock and then disgust and rage.

'He almost killed himself when we did that you Sparkless scrap pile!'

'Unaccepateble, if I win Wheeljack comes back with me but if you win then you take him back and I'll leave him alone.'

Ratchet growled again.

'He's not a trophy!'

'This isn't about him right now. It's about you and me settling this once and for all. So are we agreed?'

The medic listened carefully to these options and for a moment considered taking up the offer, but Soundwave was a Decepticon and Decepticon's rarely ever keep their word. However right now Ratchet didn't seem to have a choice, he was still drowsy after overcoming the after effects of the high Energon he had and Soundwave was a lot stronger than him right now but if he wanted to keep Wheeljack out of harm's way he had no choice but to fight. However he knew it would break Wheeljack's Spark if he saw them fighting again.

'I don't want Wheeljack to see this...' muttered the medic in a low tone, hoping that Wheeljack didn't hear him.

Soundwave made a satisfying nod before lowering his blaster and reaching up to Wheeljack's face, a few wires producing from his fingers. They inserted themselves into Wheeljack's open head ports and the mechanic made a small gasp before he suddenly collapsed into the Decepticons arms. Ratchet made a small growl when Soundwave placed Wheeljack near a rock, where he sat up with his head handing down before he stood up to his full height and started advancing towards the medic.

'Let's finish this.' growled Soundwave, readying his fists.

He made a swing but Ratchet dodged it and was able to jump to the side where he punched the Decepticon round the head. Even though Soundwave had a damaged visor he was able to counter attack and send a powerful swinging smack around the medic's face. ratchet staggered back and had to jump out the way when Soundwave tried to pounce on him. The medic had managed to jump behind Soundwave so he sent him a powerful kick on his back, making Soundwave stagger forward. The Decepticon spun round so fast Ratchet didn't even have enough time to process the next move Soundwave sent him which was a painful uppercut followed by a powerful punch to the chest. The medic staggered back, the glass on his chest had shattered and he was in a small amount of pain, but that wasn't stopping him. Soundwave glared at him through his damaged visor.

'That's the best you can do!?' he sneered.

Ratchet glared back at Soundwave and gave him a dangerous grin.

'I'm just getting warmed up!' he growled.

Ratchet then charged and , slamming into Soundwave and smashing against a rock formation behind him. Soundwave kicked him off and sent another punch round the face, Ratchet returning it with a kick. Ratchet had forgotten all logic and purpose, he know let his rage and anger take control as he delivered powerful attacks and Soundwave would return even more powerful ones. The clash of metal and the Energon that splattered onto the ground and over their bodies made the urge to kill each other grow even bigger. It was only until Ratchet saw the limp form of Wheeljack in the corner that he tried to regain what little logical senses he had left. He had managed to throw Soundwave over his body and was about to charge at him again when the Decepticon pulled out his blaster and aimed it at him, the medic halting instantly.

'What the slag!?'

Soundwave had only half his mask on now, Ratchet had torn the other half off and Ratchet growled when he saw the Decepticon sneer at him as he stood up slowly, his blaster still on Ratchet. It figured that a Decepticon wouldn't stick to the rules, but then again where there any rules? Soundwave prepped the blaster at the helpless medic, who was defenceless and had no cover. He had lost.

'Don't worry...I'll take good care of Wheeljack.'

Ratchet took a deep breath as he heard the hum of Soundwave's blaster as it began to charge. He looked over at Wheeljack one last time before squeezing his optics shut, he didn't deserve it, he didn't deserve to have Wheeljack as the last thing he saw, not his beautiful mechanic. He could only pray that Soundwave would take good care of him, that he would be happier now that he only had one person after his love. the hum of the blaster was getting louder and Ratchet grimaced, hoping he would get a quick death and was almost glad Wheeljack wasn't awake to see this. It would tear him up if he saw the medic get blown away.

'Goodbye Wheeljack.' he whispered when he detected that Soundwave's blaster had reached it's highest level.

Then something happened, something that ratchet was unsure about because he had his optics shut. He heard the sound of the blast and something forcing him to stagger back after he felt a tremendous amount of force. He also felt something, or someone grab him. Ratchet forced his optics open to try and get a better picture of what happened. He saw Soundwave standing there in complete shock, his optics widened in horror and his blaster pointed away. Ratchet had heard the sound of a blaster being fired but according to his sensors it wasn't from Soundwave's weapon however when he looked down to see what was clinging to him he nearly felt his Spark shutdown on him.

'...W...W-Wheeljack?'

The mechanic was holding him, his arms wrapped round Ratchet's neck joint and his blue optics flickering a little as they gazed up at his. Energon was trickling out of his mouth and some out of his cracked optics, a small and faint smile was on his face as he tried to keep his focus. However what shocked the medic even more was that when he trailed his hands down Wheeljack's back he found a gigantic hole, his circuity within damaged and beyond repair, Energon spewing out at an alarming rate and body functions shutting down fast. He had jumped in the way of the attack meant for him and now he was dying, it was a fatal blow and the medic was almost surprised to see that Wheeljack had survived such a blast but his sensors were telling him that Wheeljack was about to off line.

'W-Wheeljack! hang on, I'll fix you! JUST STAY WITH ME!'

Wheeljack suddenly fell limp in his arms and Ratchet lowered him to the floor, the mechanic's Spark was flickering like a candle near its end. Ratchet refused to believe what his sensors were telling him, he almost cried when his logic began to argue with him, that it was telling him that Wheeljack had no chance of surviving the wound. He gripped the mechanic's hands, tears blurring his vision as one system after the other was shutting down, Wheeljack's optics still looking at him with that faint smile on his face. The medic begged him to stay on line but when Wheeljack's optics finally flickered off and the hand he was clutching fell limp...the medic just froze.

'Wheeljack? WHEELJACK!'

Ratchet began to scream with outrage as the mechanic was no longer responding to him, every function in his body had shut down, his SHU wasn't giving off any readings. He clutched to his limp form, praying that it was nothing but a bad dream, that he would wake up any minute to find Wheeljack lying next to him with that cute look in his optics. However he knew that this was the reality, his mechanic was gone. After he had spent all his tears he glared at Soundwave, hoping that screaming at him he would release some of the pain, however Soundwave wasn't staring at him, he was staring at someone else. Following his gaze he almost gasped in pure terror to see Megatron and Starscream, the Decepticon leaders Fusion Cannon had been recently used meaning that he was the one responsible for this diabolical act. Megatron grinned evilly as Soundwave stared at him with pure shock.

'Soundwave...kill him and let's go.'


	16. Chapter 16

**A Spark Torn In Two Part 16 - The Final Chapter**

Soundwave was speechless, for once he didn't know what to say, do or even think. One moment he was fighting the Autobot medic Ratchet, the next thing he knew was that he saw Wheeljack recover from his sedative, saw Soundwave pointing his blaster at the medic and ran to him to block the attack. Soundwave pulled his blaster away, not daring to fire but to his horror someone else fired. Someone else shot Wheeljack in the back, the blast tearing up his inner circuitry and damaging his body to great lenghs, it looked like half his back had been ripped off. No one could survive that and the Decepticon knew it. As the Autobot medic cried over the limp body Soundwave stared at Megatron, horrified. Megtaron just sneered and Starscream cackled.

'I told you I knew where he was Megatron.' snickered the Seeker.

Megatron didn't acknowledge Starscream but kept his attention on Soundwave, a little angered that his loyal Decepticon would go off without telling anyone where he was going. He was a little surprised to have Starscream come up to him, informing him that Soundwave was up to no good, but he followed the Seeker anyway and found Soundwave fighting an Autobot. He noticed that Soundwave had halted his movements when the Autobot Wheeljack jumped in front of his range of fire so he took the liberty of doing the Decepticon's job for him. Now Soundwave was just staring back in shock which was starting to anger him greatly.

'I said kill him Soundwave!' he growled.

Then Soundwave did something he never expected him to do, what Megatron never anticipated. His loyal Decepticon Officer fired at him, crying out in rage and anger. Megtaron fell back from the blast and Starscream yelped and did the only thing he was good at, run around in panic.

'Megatron! Soundwave's betrayed us! Do something!'

Soundwave fired at Starscream, annoyed at his cries and then fired back at Megatron. the Decepticon leader growled and stood back up, charging at Soundwave, who managed to dodge his attack and sent Megatron a very painful blow to the back. Megatron cried out but managed to spin round to attack Soundwave who staggered back a little but managed to pounce on top of Megatron, clutching his throat.

'I swear to Primus I'm gonna kill you!' growled Soundwave, crushing the metal neck.

Megatron tried to force Soundwave off him but the Decepticon officer was determined to end his life. Starscream was still trying to stand back up after recieveing such a blow from Soundwave but he saw something that made him cry out even harder.

'MEGATRON! THE AUTOBOTS ARE COMING!'

Megatron growled, he knew Prime was going to show up sooner or later. However he wasn't a fool, the rest of the Decepticons were near by in case something went wrong, only problem was he couldn't contact them while Soundwave was crushing his throat and Starscream had no idea. However Sky Warp was with them and he had good hearing and he heard the engines of the Autobots and Megatron was almost thankful when he saw his Decepticons take to the sky to stop them. Now he could concentrate on Soundwave, who he managed to force off and hurl him into a rock. the Decepticon got back up and growled as he charged towards his leader, murder on his mind. Megatron growled as he advanced towards him as well, a terrific battle now taking place around them.

'You will regret that Soundwave.' he snarled.

'I regret nothing.' growled Soundwave, charging at Megatron with all his might.

* * *

Ratchet didn't know what to do, suddenly all the Autobots show up and the Decepticons come out of hiding to attack them. The one thing he did know was that Wheeljack was in his arms, presumed dead. His Spark was on line, all his systems had shut down and Ratchet detected no response to any of the signals he was sending him. He just held him, not sure what to do anymore, in fact he didn't seem to care. Losing Wheeljack twice had caused his Spark to wrap uncontrollably in his chest, the pain far greater than anything he had experienced, it was unbearable. He didn't care if there was blaster fire flying over his head, he didn't care if he was killed, life now seem to pointless to continue. As he cradled Wheeljack's still body in his arms he felt a hand touch his shoulder and he looked up to see Perceptor, his face in shock at what he saw.

'Ratchet...what happened?'

Ratchet just looked down back at Wheeljack, his optics still dark and lifeless.

'He's gone...he's gone Perceptor...I failed him.' sobbed the medic.

Perceptor's optics widened with shock. He had arrived with the rest of the Autobots to find Ratchet and Wheeljack only to run into a surprise attack from the Decepticons. He saw Ratchet holding Wheeljack and presumed he was trying to shield him but to find Wheeljack dead seemed almost unreal. However something in him told him to check and that's what he did, forcing Ratchet to let go of the mechanic. Ratchet made a pitiful wail as his love was forced out of his arms but allowed Perceptor to have a look at him, hoping there was something that still could be done. After a while Perceptor managed to drag both him and ratchet under some rocks to get a better look at the mechanic and he finally gave ratchet something to live for.

'His Spark is still pulsing, very faintly. Your sensors can't detect it right now but his mainframe is very badly damaged so I have no idea what has happened to his mind. We need to return him to Autobot base at once or he's gone.'

That was Ratchet's new mission, his new goal, his only chance. He didn't want to loose Wheeljack ever again and his mind was made up. Gently holding Wheeljack the two bots tried to look for a way to escape the battlefield, which to Ratchet's shock was very huge. Autobots and Decepticons were everywhere and the sky looked like it was having a firework display. What worried the medic the most was that he couldn't see any hope of escaping without getting hit. However if he didn't make a move Wheeljack was as good as dead and that was the last thing he wanted. Perceptor was trying to contact Prime for assistance but he wasn't reaching him, apparently he had a run in with Motormaster so they had no choice but to get out of here by themselves.

'Just be careful Ratchet.' warned Perceptor as he pulled his blaster out and started to maneuver between the fighting mechs.

Ratchet followed, holding Wheeljack tight and making sure that he wasn't in anyone's range of fire. As he ran through the battle he saw Jazz fighting Thundercraker, Prowl fighting Sky Warp, Ironhide fighting Astrotain and many more battles, however he wasn't seeing one certain Decepticon and that worried him, he didn't see Soundwave anywhere. He kept an optic out for him just in case, he knew that in his current state of mind he would do anything. He ran and remained alert, hoping he would get out of this crazy battlefield and back to the base on time.

'Hang on Wheeljack' he continued to repeat to the almost lifeless Autobot in his arms.

Now that he was able to concentrate he was able to detect Wheeljack's Spark, it was very faint and he was shocked to see that it was barely functioning. He tried to concentarte where he was going but he yelped when someone knocked into him, Wheeljack falling out of his arms and onto the floor. Ratchet tried to get his bearings back but he felt pain when someone punched him in the back, falling to the ground. He didn't care who his attacker was, his main concern was to get Wheeljack back in his arms before he got trampled. he scrambled over to him but someone grabbed his legs and pulled him back.

'Not so fast Autobot!' came a voice.

Ratchet knew that voice, Blitzwing, talk about bad timing. He swung Ratchet round his head before throwing him into a pile of rocks, the medic crying out in pain. He forced himself back to his feet, his gaol was to get Wheeljack, carry him out of here and fix him. He tried to locate Wheeljack but he panicked when he lost sight of him, Blitzwing advancing towards him with an evil grin.

'What's wrong? Lost something?'

Before Wheeljack could answer Perceptor finally managed to distract Blitzwing, shooting him in the back and enraging him. As the triple changer charged at him, Perceptor cried out to the medic.

'Find Wheeljack and get out of here!'

Ratchet gasped at the pain he was feeling all over but he ignored it as he ran back into the battle, trying to find Wheeljack. he pushed and shoved Autobots and Decepticons out the way, none of them aware of his presence. The medic looked everywhere, his panic rising when he couldn't see him. He pushed and shoved but he couldn't find him. Before he could search any further he was suddenly grabbed and forced to turn round and he found himself staring at Megatron and in his other hand was Wheeljack.

'I believe you're looking for this?' he growled.

Megatron had Wheeljack gripped round the neck and the medic could see that he was slowly crushing him, any more damage and he doubted Wheeljack was going to make it.

'Let go him!' he cried, trying to free Wheeljack from the Decepticon Leaders arm.

Megatron had signs that he had taken quite a beating but he was still standing and he still had energy, enough to throw Ratchet back. Ratchet growled and tried to fight back but he was too weak and Megatron pinned him against a rocky wall, crushing him against the rock. He gasped and tried to push him away but he was too strong and all he could do was look up at Wheeljack, who hanged lifelessly in his hand, his back sparking as circuity and systems tried to reboot themselves. Megatron continued to crush the Medic, grinning as Ratchet gasped in pain.

'Whats the matter Autobot? Sad that I'm about to destroy that which you hold dear?'

Ratchet snarled as he tried to release himself, wishing that one of the Autobots would notice and try to help him or at least Wheeljack. He didn't care if he died, just as long as someone helped Wheeljack, as long as someone took care of him and made him happy, he wouldn't mind dying. Just as long as Wheeljack was alive and well again. As Megatron continued to crush the medic, someone grabbed him from behind, surprising the Decepticon leader and dropping both Wheeljack and Ratchet. Ratchet was relieved that the pain was gone however when he looked up to see who rescued him he was shocked at what he saw.

'Soundwave?' gasped Ratchet, the Decepticon looked like he had been through a scrapper machine.

'Get...up...' snarled the Decepticon.

For one small moment Ratchet thought the Decepticon wanted to continue his battle over Wheeljack with him and he cried out when Soundwave picked Wheeljack up. To his surprise Soundwave forced Wheeljack into his arms and stumbled back, looking down at the lifeless mechanic. Ratchet almost forgot where he was as he gazed into Soundwave's optics, he could see pain, sadness and regret. He made a mumbled sigh as he gently stroked Wheeljack's head, careful not to damage it.

'Goodbye.' he whispered before turning round to face Megatron, who had returned for his revenge.

Ratchet fled at once when Soundwave and Megatron began to battle, feeling a small amount of guilt for leaving Soundwave alone to battle Megatron but he knew that the Decepticon officer wanted Wheeljack to be safe, it was a feeling deep down. He didn't dare look back, he just ran, ran out of that battlefield and into the open. He didn't know how but he managed to transform and place Wheeljack within him, driving off a full speed but also being careful not to damage Wheeljack any further. As Ratchet disappeared from the battle Soundwave watched the dust cloud he left behind, glad to know that Wheeljack was now going to be safe. He didn't care if he hated him now, he didn't care that the Decepticons hated him now and he didn't care that Megatron had his Fusion Cannon shoved in his face about to go off. He was happy that Wheeljack was OK and that seemed to be the only thing that mattered right now.

* * *

Ratchet ran down the hallways of the Ark, rushing Wheeljack to his med bay, praying to Primus that he still had time to fix him and that he was going to pull through. No one was around to stop him, they had all gone off to fight the Decepticons meaning he had time to fix him and he wouldn't be disturbed. Placing Wheeljack on the berth he starting setting up the life saving equipment, keeping his Spark on line for as long as possible while he repaired his inner body. Checking the readings he frowned that Wheeljack's Spark was no bigger than a flickering candle.

'Slag...stay with me Wheeljack.' he whispered as he removed the outer armour.

He grimaced with what he saw, parts of metal had melted into his circuity, causing them to become nonfunctional and most of them were vital for keeping Wheeljack on line. Other things to note were some of his internal wiring had been ripped and torn up while his SHU looked like it had taken the most damage and his metal joints were in shambles. This was going to take a while. Ratchet pulled out his tools and began to work quickly, starting with the parts that were vital and needed major repairs, he would grimace every now and then when Wheeljack would utter a small moan of pain in his recharge when his tools touched sensitive parts within him. He didn't had time to switch off Wheeljack's sensory pads, he was just going to have to bear it for a while.

'It's OK Wheeljack, you're going to be fine, just stay with me, please just stay.'

Ratchet continued to talk to Wheeljack as he worked, not caring as his own Energon levels were starting to drop dangerously low. He worked and worked until he was having a hard time keeping his optics on line. So far he had worked on Wheeljack for three hours and he only managed to repair at least a quarter of the damage, meaning he would have to work faster if the mechanic was ever going to make it. More time passed and then Ratchet heard voices at his med bay door, he ignored them but they got louder when someone opened it and someone walked in.

'Go see Perceptor for your injuries, I'm busy!' muttered Ratchet, his optics still on Wheeljack.

The person behind him made a slight moan of pain as he stepped forward and Ratchet finally glanced over to see who it was, surprised to see that it was Perceptor with a missing arm. Ratchet continued to work but he talked to the scientist, demanding information.

'What happened?'

'Well...the Decepticons retreated...and at least half the Autobots are in need of repairs, myself included. I have called First Aid, Hoist and Grapple to come down but it's going to take them a while and some of the Autobots are in need of major repairs.' replied the Microscope.

Ratchet made a small growl of frustration, it was quite obvious what Perceptor was trying to get at.

'They're gonna have to wait, Wheeljack has major damage to his SHU and he won't make it unless I repair it.'

'Oh really? Sideswipe is missing half his body and Ironhide can hardly think after that blast he took to the head! I understand the current situation Ratchet but I can't repair them like this! Wheeljack will be fine as long as his Spark is connected to the life support device!'

'True but if I don't be quick about this his mind will be damaged! Just give me a hour!'

'We don't have an hour!'

At that moment some more Autobots entered the room and Ratchet glanced over, his optics widening in shock. Sunstreaker was holding what remained of Sideswipe, who was missing both his legs. Ironhide had blacked out and was supported by Jazz whose own arm had become limp and just hanged lifelessly from his body. There was a whole cue of Autobots who needed repairs but if the medic stopped to repair them Wheeljack would end up with a damaged mind. After a while Optimus managed to push his way through, he had a few dents and a missing hand but he seemed to be functioning at top levels and behind him was Brawn, his arm leaking lubricants.

'Ratchet...how is Wheeljack?' asked the Autobot leader.

'Fine but if I don't finish him soon I'm not sure what's gonna happen to his mainframe.' replied the medic.

Brawn sneered and stepped forward.

'What about the rest of us!? While he runs around, crying like a little sparkling and acting like the little traitor he is we beat up the Decepticons and get pounded! We are in need of repairs here so why don't you focus your attention on those who ne-'

'That's enough Brawn!' suddenly snapped Optimus, making a few Autobots jump.

Brawn made a small growl and tried to convince his fellow Autobots of his beliefs, that Wheeljack was indeed a traitor.

'Oh c'mon guys! You saw him run out the base! When we tried to go after him there was a Decepticon ambush! He led us into a trap! He ain't an Autobot!'

None of the Autobots answered, they were tired and in pain plus most of them knew deep down that Wheeljack was no traitor. Optimus knew this as well, he had heard the words from a dying mech, who told him that he was the one who blackmailed Wheeljack, the one who manipulated him and forced him to do his bidding. Normally an Autobot wouldn't believe a Decepticon but he was on the verge of death and Optimus believed him, he had sworn by his Spark that he had told the truth before it faded. Ratchet was still trying to repair Wheeljack and First Aid, Hoist and Grapple wouldn't be able to fix them until they arrived, which could be hours away.

'Ratchet, I need you to repair the Autobots. Perceptor can keep an optic on him while you're fixing them.'

Ratchet didn't look at Optimus but he shook his head, if he stopped Wheeljack would suffer the consequences.

'I can't Optimus, I need more time with Wheeljack!'

Optimus sighed and stepped forward, placing his hand on the medics shoulders. He knew Wheeljack needed repairs but if Ratchet didn't repair the other Autobots, they to would loose their Sparks.

'Don't make me turn that into an order Ratchet.' sighed Prime.

Ratchet flinched and looked over with pleading optics at the Autobots, who just stared back with tired looks. They were in need of repairs but if he repaired them Wheeljack wouldn't make it but if he didn't repair them they wouldn't make it. He looked back up at Optimus who waited for an answer.

'P-please Optimus...just another hour, I swear that's all I need!'

Optimus sighed and shook his head, Wheeljack could survive as long as he remained attached to the life saving equipment but the Autobots were in need of repairs quick. Ratchet made a small whine and tried to think of what to do. If he repaired Perceptor first he could start fixing the Autobots and that should only take 5 minutes if he was quick. However Perceptor also needed a charge of Energon and that would take 10 minutes in his state, Ratchet couldn't waste all that time but it seemed to be the only choice he had, he hated being the only medic and he prayed to Primus that First Aid would hurry up and get here. He laid his tools down and grabbed the Scientist, making him yelp as he was forced down onto another berth.

'As soon as I'm finished with you, repair them!' snapped Ratchet as he began to work on Perceptor's arm.

As soon as he had finished he shoved Perceptor off the table and ordered him to take a quick charge of Energon so he could start working. Ratchet glanced over at Wheeljack, he was still functioning but if he didn't get back to him quick he would be lost. Perceptor stumbled off and Sideswipe made a cry of pain when ratchet grabbed him and started welding his legs back together in a rather fast manner. Optimus made a frown under his mask at Ratchet's rather aggressive handling.

'Please Ratchet...try to be careful.' he asked in a calm tone.

Ratchet ignored him and worked fast, his welding made Sideswipe yelp and cry out in pain making his brother, Sunstreaker, panic. He ran up to Ratchet and tried to calm him down but Ratchet was tried, angry, worried and rushed. He kept glancing at Wheeljack and Perceptor, wishing he would hurry up. After the legs were welded together the medic pushed Sideswipe off the table, the red twin crying out as he hit the floor. As Ratchet forced Ironhide onto the table Sunstreaker began to cry out after checking his brother over.

'Ratchet, you haven't even redirected his internal wiring! He can't even use his own legs!' wailed the yellow twin.

'He doesn't need his legs right now so he can wait!' snapped Ratchet, still working as fast as he could.

The twins remained silent, they knew why Ratchet was rushing the repairs. Prime began to worry as Ratchet began fling Autobots on and off his table, not caring if they came out completely fixed or not. Sideswipe still couldn't feel his legs, Ironhide managed to say a few words before blacking out again and now Ratchet was trying to wrestle Jazz down onto the berth. Then to Ratchet's belief Perceptor came out the Energon Charging Room and he forced him to continue his work as he staggered back over to Wheeljack. Optimus noticed that Ratchet's Energon levels were too low and he reached out to him, forcing him to halt.

'Ratchet, you need rest!'

'No! I don't need rest! If I don't fix Wheeljack who will? Now get off me!'

Ratchet forced Prime to let go as he staggered towards Wheeljack, his vison getting blurred as he got closer, his systems forcing him to shut down. He tried to fight it but darkness took control and he fell. The last thing he saw was Wheeljack, his Spark still on line but his mind empty, but he heard a voice call out to him as everything went dark. It was very faint but he heard it as clear as day.

'Wait for me...'

Ratchet woke up with a start and looked round in a panic. He was in his med bay and it was empty, very empty. No Autobot's and no Wheeljack. Ratchet jumped off of his berth and ran out the med bay, looking around in a panic. What had happened to Wheeljack? Was he safe? Was he functioning? The Medic ran down the hallway until he saw another Autobot, which turned out to be First Aid. He ran up to the younger Medic and starting crying out words that made no sense.

'Wheeljack! Where is he!? Is he safe!? What happened!?' wailed Ratchet.

First Aid held up his hands to calm Ratchet down so he could explain. He seemed tired and over worked as he began to talk.

'When I arrived with Hoist and Grapple most of the Autobots were in bad situations. Perceptor had been trying to repair them but halfway through fixing some of them his arm fell off, causing quite a panic after you blacked out. Hoist and Grapple began to repair them while I took care of Wheeljack...and I have to say...it doesn't look good.'

Ratchet's face went pale as First Aid began to escort him down the hallways to Wheeljack's room, the young Medic's face was tired and sad. What had happened? Did something go wrong? First Aid continued to explain.

'We patched him up, his Spark is now at top levels again and his body is as good as new...however when he came round...he didn't really make any attempt to talk to anyone. After a while I check his mainframe and...half of his logic circuits had blown.'

Ratchet's face was now filled with horror. Blowing half your logic circuits was like losing half your mind and the medic could only imagine what kind of state the mechanic was in right now. As they walked down the hallways Ratchet saw the twins and was a little relieved that Sideswipe was now walking. The brothers noticed Ratchet and their faces suddenly filled up with guilt and sorrow, their heads hanging as they approached the medic.

'Ratchet...you are going to make Wheeljack better right?' asked Sideswipe, not looking at Ratchet directly.

Ratchet felt pain build up inside him as he could detect sorrow in Sideswipe's voice. Sunstreaker looked up and he could see some form of saddness in his blue optics with a guilt filled face. Ratchet knew the twins had a habit of blaming themselves in situations like this and he tried his best to cheer them up, which he really wasn't good at.

'I-I'll try you two. How's the legs Sideswipe?'

Sideswipe looked up and Ratchet saw the tears falling down his face. The red twin brought his hand up to his face and winced when he detected the tears, running off before he broke down in front of ratchet. Sunstreaker sighed and looked back up at Ratchet, trying his best not to shed any tears before running off to comfort his brother. Ratchet grimaced and he looked back at First Aid, who too looked sad and full of remorse.

'Please...take me to him.'

First Aid nodded and led Ratchet down the hallways until they finally reached Wheeljack's room. There was a sign on it "Do Not Enter Without Permission" and Jazz was standing outside, leaning against the wall with his arms folded. He noticed Ratchet and tried to smile but even he couldn't, after what had happened last night he felt like it was also his fault for this happening to the mechanic. the medic ran up to the door and Jazz halted him for a moment, he wanted to say something to Ratchet and he had to get it out.

'Listen man...I just want you to know...if you need anything...my help or such...just tell me. I-I just wanted to let you know...I'm real sorry.'

This wasn't making anything better for ratchet, it was making him worry more and more and he shoved past Jazz to get into the room where his beloved Wheeljack was within. What he saw almost brought tears to his eyes. Wheeljack was sitting up on his berth, his optics looking straight forward and not moving when Ratchet entered the room. The medic could detect noting wrong with him, only that he didn't seem to be moving or even thinking straight. As Ratchet took a few more steps forward Wheeljack continued to stare at nothing, not even acknowledging his presence.

'Wheeljack?'

The mechanic made no response. According to his sensors Wheeljack was wide awake and his Spark was functioning perfectly, however his logic circuits and mainframes didn't seem to be responding. Ratchet took another step forward and once again Wheeljack didn't even look up, his optics were alit but they were empty, like he was dead on the inside. First Aid and Jazz looked on with sad filled optics behind their visors as Ratchet knelt down beside Wheeljack and began to cry, the medic finally realising what had happened to his bondmate.

'His he ever going to come back to us?' asked the younger officer.

'In time...his mind has taken a lot of damage, even his Spark was hard to bring back on line. It was almost like everything inside him was being ripped in two. However it will take a very long time before Wheeljack has recovered from the trauma...he's going to be like this for a while so he needs to be taken care of regularly. Also it's best if he stays with Ratchet, in these sort of situations it's best to have the people you love near...it's for the best...for now.'

The two Autobots decided to leave the medic alone for a while, not sure if it would help but there was nothing else they could do. Ratchet just sobbed out over Wheeljack's legs, the mechanic not even aware of his presence in the room. He hated this, he hated this horrible feeling of having the one person you loved so close to you and yet so far away. All he could do was cry and curse himself for doing this to his beloved.

**The End?**


End file.
